Soraya ou comment faire tomber un tombeur
by Yasmine HP
Summary: Je suis Soraya Lawford, et j'aime Sirius Black. A moi et à toutes ses groupies en chaleur, VDM.  SB/OC
1. Prologue : Eh bien, voilà

_**Disclamer :**_** Les personnages de cette fan fiction appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, dans son fabuleux best-seller **_**Harry Potter**_**, avec tout le cadre de l'histoire (Poudlard, ses environs...), ainsi que quelques personnages, donc ils ne m'appartiennet pas ! (je n'ai pas où les mettre, remarque chez moi c'est petit, je peux pas loger 100 élève hein -_-). D'autres personnages feront leur apparition, comme l'héroïne, Soraya, et ses amis. Il y aura du SB/OC, peut-être un RL/OC (je ne sais pas encore :p) et bien suuuur, le GRAND classique j'ai nommé : JP/LE.**

**Prologue**

**ET BIEN, VOILA**

Voilà. Ce mot, _**voilà**_, qu'on utilise généralement pour conclure une phrase, signifiant la fin d'un récit, richement détaillé dans la plupart des cas, est l'élocution avec laquelle je vais commencer mon récit. Mon « **voilà POINT** » (j'insiste sur le point), est une fatalité. Je sais, ça fait limite tragique, mais croyez-moi, ça l'est pour moi. Bon, voilà au moins quatre bonnes lignes que je tourne autour du pot et je ne vous ai encore parlé que de _**voilà**_… Eh bien… *_roulement de tambour_*Je suis amoureuse du grand, du beau, du ténébreux, du charismatique, Sirius Black. Le plus parfait idiot de tout les temps. Non seulement c'est un beau parleur inné, le tombeur de ses dames, mais il est aussi tout droit sorti de la planète des singes. Si, si. Même si je dois être la seule à en être convaincre. Enfin, à moitié. Et presque plus, quand je vois ses magnifiques yeux gris. Oui, _presque _plus, parce qu'il peut être drôle quand il veut – apparemment- , mais jamais, semble-t-il, une lueur d'intelligence n'a traversé son esprit, je dois dire, à part pour faire les cent coups, digne de Tom Sawyer, avec ses trois compères de toujours James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Beurk Petit-Gros. Euh ! Je veux dire Peter, désolée, Peter Pettigrow. James Potter, un autre descendant de la planète des singes, avec des lunettes en plus, ses mains toujours perdues dans ses cheveux, à croire qu'il s'enlève des poux. C'est fou ce que je peux être marrante. Peter, lui, rivalisait plutôt avec les rats mécaniciens de Ratz, avec ses doigts trop bizarres et trop dégoutants, eurk. Remus Lupin, par contre, faisait tâche dans ce zoo improvisé d'élèves de Poudlard. Il était, de plus, préfet à Gryffondor. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de gentil, de doux, c'était aussi la sagesse incarnée, la réincarnation de Bouddha, quoi. Bon, j'exagère un peu.

Bon, je vous ai parlé des Maraudeurs, mais il faut dire qu'ils ne me connaissent pas vraiment. J'ai beau être à Gryffondor aussi, en sixième année, comme eux, mais c'est à peine si Remus arrivait à se rappeler de mon prénom. Soraya, c'est aussi dur à retenir ? Bon, un peu, j'avoue, mais j'y peux rien, moi, si ma libanaise de mère voulait me donner le nom de la sienne, faut arrêter avec ce cercle vicieux de prénoms à hériter de mère en fille, franchement. Le pire, c'est les cheveux noirs que j'ai hérité de ma grand-mère, aussi, avec leurs longues boucles. Mes amies s'extasient devant mon épaisse chevelure. Tu parles ! J'aurais tellement avoir leur cheveux si dorés… J'ai eu aussi ses yeux, mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Ils sont d'un violet impressionnant. Mais au lieu d'avoir la peau dorée de ma mère et de sa famille, j'ai eu la malchance d'être aussi laiteuse que mon anglais de père. Ça me mets hors de moi, de voir mes cousines toutes bronzées à Noël, comme si elles avaient passé leur temps à St.-Tropez, alors que moi, quand je bronze, je pourrais faire rougir de jalousie la plus mûre des tomates. En temps normale, c'est le plus translucide des fantômes que je fais pâlir de jalousie, avec mon teint affreusement laiteux.

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois me réveiller, moi, dans trois heures je devrais être déjà dans le Poudlard Express. J'entends déjà ma mère crier en bas.

« **SORAYAAA ! LEVE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE MONTE M'OCCUPER DE TON CAS !** »

Merci, maman, je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleur réveil – mais elle ne rivaliserait jamais avec celui de l'an dernier, qui avait miraculeusement survit à ma main qui soit l'écrasait contre le mur, soit le jetait sans merci au sol, et finissait par me lever et l'aplatir en sautant dessus comme une folle.

Après avoir prit ma douche, je mets une robe blanche de mode moldue et descends deux énormes valises, je rate la deuxième marche et continue majestueusement le trajet sur les fesses, mes valises derrière moi. Arrivée à la dernière marche, c'est avec surprise que je constate être atterri sans dégâts. Une surprise qui aura duré dix secondes, le temps que les valises arrivent juste après et me frappent de plein fouet qui mon dos, qui ma nuque, pour m'affaler sur la moquette. Ça s'annonce bien, la rentrée.

_**NdlA:**___**Bonjour bonsoir ! J'espère que mon prologue vous a plu ! Je publierai le premier chapitre quand j'aurais un review ! Bisous :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Le ridicule ne tue pas Soraya

_**N.d.L :**_**Bonjour bonsoiiiir ! :D DESOLEE pour tout ce retard injustifiée, et encore plus DESOLEE pour ce chapitre qui ne sert STRICTEMENT a rien :$ mais il faut bien présenter d'abord les persos principaux, hein :p j'ai même fait parler un peu Sirius allleuuu faut me pardonner (a) Non ? Déjà je tiens à remercier Myllie qui m'a aidée, CFLM Angels aussi pour sa review (oui j'admets, mon prologue était très court T_T Mais je l'ai écrit comme ça sur un coup de tête Ö), et Jocknass, j'ai A-DO-RE ta review GOD Ö Le destion moi je dis *-* Sinon… Je vous laisse lire :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre UN<strong>

**LE RIDICULE NE TUE PAS SORAYA**

**« SORA !** _S'écria d'abord une voix suraigüe._

** - YAAA !** _La rejoignit une autre, encore plus aigue si c'était toujours possible._ »

Que c'est bon de se savoir aimée.

Je vous présente Dina et Dona Marshall, les plus dingues jumelles que la Terre ait jamais pu porter en son sein, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je ne pus au début voir que des formes; de très longs cheveux blonds et lisses et des bras, deux paires de bras qui m'étreignaient – ou plutôt m'étouffaient. J'allais mourir, étouffée, par Merlin.

**« Je peux vous jurer que si je meurs étouffée A CAUSE DE VOUS, je viendrai vous tourmenter et hanter votre esprit, avant ET APRES votre mort ! **_Réussi-je à dire, prenant beaucoup d'efforts._ »

Elles se résolurent enfin à me lâcher, puis ça a été à mon tour de les étouffer. Ahlala, ce que ça fait du bien, de les revoir, tout de même, mes deux meilleures amies. Elles me prirent la main et m'engouffrèrent dans un compartiment, où je retrouvai avec joie Kathleen O'connor, la fille d'une tuile du ministère, une Gryffondor que j'aimais bien, très douce et généreuse, et son amoureux de toujours – quand je dis toujours, c'est en fait depuis la quatrième année-, Alexandre Starness, né moldu, un blond aux traits très fins et aux yeux noisette cachées sous les verres de lunettes rondes, l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Beaucoup de filles étaient jalouses de Kath. Non seulement Alex était beau, mais c'était aussi le plus gentil, le plus fidèle et le plus serviable des petits amis. Ce n'est pas que Kath est moche - ce n'est pas une grande beauté non plus-, mais elle avait son charme à elle aussi, elle avait de courts cheveux châtains clairs qui ondulaient dur ses épaules, et ses grands yeux marrons aux longs cils accaparaient l'attention. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de sa juliette, et remit ses lunettes, alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans le cou de son chéri, se délectant de son contact.

A peine avions-nous posé nos fesses sur les sièges, que Joanna Henson apparut. Ses yeux verts foncés nous lancèrent des regards noirs en guise de salut, aplatit sa frange sur son front, et s'assit à côté de Kathleen, sa meilleure amie. Je n'ai encore jamais compris comme ces deux-là ont sympathisé, grand mystère. La Gryffondor la plus aimée et l'autres rejeton de la société que personne n'osait regarder. J'aimai bien les cheveux de Joanna, hyper trop lisses, comme ceux d'une japonaise, elle s'était permis de les couper très courts, il lui arrivait juste un peu au-dessous des oreilles.

Quelques secondes après l'arrivée TRES attendue de Joanna, le compartiment se remplit, avec l'arrivée de deux autres amies et un ami d'Alexandre, que j'aimais bien Jeremy Levinson, un brun aux yeux d'un marron intensément clairs et aux cheveux marrons très courts. On était tous de la même maison. Mes deux autres amies, Sophia Montebello aux cheveux bruns et yeux presque noirs, qui contrastaient avec sa peau fantomatique, et Mary Stamford, la plus belle métisse que j'ai jamais croisé à ce jour, avec de grands yeux vert-marron, partageaient ma chambre avec les jumelles Marshall.

Peu après, Mary et Sophia s'en allèrent voir leurs amis. Alors que Jeremy et moi partagions des anecdotes sur nos étés respectifs, une masse de cheveux noirs et lisse mi-longs apparut, puis deux yeux bleus rieurs rencontrèrent les miens. Matthias Hingrey, le meilleur pote par excellence, mais aussi l'ennemi juré de Joanna.

Matthias était visiblement très heureux de me revoir, juste après m'avoir pris dans ses bras, je sus, d'après son sourire mauvais, que j'étais prise au piège. Ni une ni deux, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, courant à en perdre l'haleine dans le train, sortant de mon compartiment, les joues rouges, mais motivée par la fuite je fuyais Matthias, qui devait vouloir me chatouiller. Petite précision quand on me chatouille, non seulement je caquète comme une poule, mais je prends aussi toutes les couleurs inimaginables je passe du rouge, au jaune (tiens, une Gryffondor) au violet pour terminer en beauté en vert, tout en passant par le bleu, et Matthias adore ça.

J'essaye d'ouvrir chaque porte coulissante des compartiments, mais ils sont tous fermés, je suis maudite. Quels minables, ces élèves ! Et puis je me remets à courir, avec comme fond sonore ce con qui me sers de meilleur ami en train d'ameuter tout le monde d'une voix sardonique digne des plus grands serials killer **« **_**Prépares-toi Soraya, tu va mater !**_** »**, et moi, en train d'hurler comme une victime qu'on menace d'un couteau sur le cou.

Alors que Matthias approchait, j'essayai une porte, au hasard, et, miracle, elle céda. J'y pénétrai et refermai la porte derrière moi, faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Je me cachai sous l'un des sièges poussiéreux. J'entendis des petits rires. Je relevai la tête, et, d'un air suppliant, je murmurai des _**CHUUUT**_, à l'attention des…OH . MA. GAD. Les maraudeurs. J'avais le chic de tomber dans les situations les plus humiliantes. Je baissai les yeux, honteuse, quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ma longue tignasse. Je me rendis compte qu'une araignée tissait tranquillement sa toile dessus. Sur mes cheveux ! Sirius ou pas, je ne pus contenir mon cri.

« **AAAAAHHHH !** _M'écriai-je en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, essayant vainement d'enlever la pauvre bête mortifiée qui devait avoir fait pipi dans sa toile tellement elle avait peur._ »

Je sortis en courant de sous le siège, qui devait abriter sous son aile d'autres horreurs tout autant horrifiantes.

Les Maraudeurs riaient de nouveau, je vis même Sirius essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil, le con. Je devais être certainement ridicule… Mais heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas ! Non… ?

Remus s'approcha timidement de moi, enleva la malheureuse bestiole qui était sous l'emprise de mes cheveux, puis me sourit d'un air compatissant. Enfin je crois…

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Matthias, sans doute alerté par mes cris et les rires de ces traîtres de Maraudeurs, comprit où je devais être cachée, car il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Oh non. Oh non. Oh non .

Il arborait un sourire victorieux et sadique. Je m'attendais au pire.

**« A-HA-HA ! Je t'ai retrouvée !**

** - Matthias ! Noooooon ! »**

Le bougre, il riait. Il riait comme le méchant de l'inspecteur Gadget, celui avec un gros matou et qui crachait des boules de poils (_N.d.L : trop zarbe j'ai jamais compris, il bouffait des chats ce type ?*sort*_), sauf que Matthias, lui, ne crachait rien, ses yeux grands ouverts qui me fixaient, sa tête en arrière.

Je voyais les Maraudeurs, d'abord surpris, complètement hilares, se tenant les côtes, tandis que moi, j'essayai de m'échapper à pas de loup (_N.d.L : clin d'œil à Lunard : D_). Ah, plus qu'un pas, un seul pas, et je sortirai pour retrouver mon petit havre de paix…

Un petit pas et…

**« Eh ! Pas si vite toi ! »**

Avant même de me retourner, je sentis deux gros bras fermes se refermer autour de moi, m'agripper et me soulever comme de vulgaires bébés dragons.

**« MATTHIAAAAS ! LACHE-EUH MOIIII !** _M'écriai-je en agitant bras et jambes, mes cheveux dans tout les sens._ »

Il continuait son rire de méchant à deux gallions, salua les Maraudeurs, et revint vers notre compartiment, fier comme un hippogriffe.

**« Prête ?**_ Me souffla-t-il tout en me lançant sur un siège comme un sac de citrouilles._ »

Sans même attendre ma réponse, il se mit à me chatouiller.

Après avoir lâché prise, il me déposa un bisou baveux sur ma pauvre joue sans défense, et s'allongea sur mes genoux. Pendant qu'il parlait avec Jeremy, je caressai ses cheveux, tout en pensant à Sirius. Il avait un rire enfantin, sans trop ouvrir la bouche, ses beaux yeux fermés.

C'est vrai que tomber amoureux d'un gars populaire, pour ne pas dire d'un Sex-symbol Poudlarien, ça s'est vu tellement de fois et ça fait franchement cliché. Mais moi, à part son joli minois et son corps bien bâti, sa réputation m'horripilait, ses airs de macho dragueur super confiant m'irritait au plus haut point. Vous vous demandez sûrement comme moi, miss monde gaffeuse élue par le comité des maladroites, je me suis entichée d'un goujat pareil.

Ça doit bien remonter à fin mai dernier, à l'époque des BUSE, quatre mois bientôt. Nous étions alors en cours de divination, sans le faire exprès, comme toujours mais personne ne me croit bien sûr, je voulais juste poser ma tête sur le bras, fatiguée par le blabla abracadabrant du professeur, mais en étendant mon bras je fis tomber ma boule de cristal, qui fit tomber deux autres dans sa chute. Sirius, lui, avait décrété que cracher dans sa tasse à café qui contenait une tâche sombre la nettoierait de toute cette poussière qu'elle contenait, depuis des années maintenant, et il avait réussi à convaincre la majorité des moutons de panurge qui me servaient de camarades de classe de faire comme lui cracher dans leur tasse pour « nettoyer », ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale féminine. Le professeur, excédé, nous fit sortir tout les deux. Il me proposa de sortir dans le jardin, ce que j'acceptai sans broncher, pendant que les gamins de première année n'avaient pas cours, courant dans tout les sens, les filles qui jouaient à la corde ou à l'élastique.

On s'était assis sur un banc, et on les regardait jouer. Puis je me mis à rire. Il se retourna vers moi.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

** - Rien, c'est juste ces enfants…**

** - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?**

** - Je t'imagine mal à leur âge, jouer à saute-licorne !** _Lui répondis-je amusée._

** - Mais si ! Faut croire que moi aussi, j'ai eu onze ans, tu crois que je suis né… comme ça ?**

** - Tu gâches le mythe, là, t'aurais dû garder ça pour toi !** _Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être choquée._ »

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et me donna une tape derrière ma tête, puis se leva vers un groupe de petites filles et se mit à jouer n'importe comment, emmêlant les pieds dans l'élastique, et les filles qui criaient _**Mais va-t'en, VA T'EN ! Rhoooo !**_, tout en le poussant de leur corps frêles, les poings sur les hanches. Il rit puis me rejoignit, et nous restâmes là, silencieux, mais ce n'était pas gênant, au contraire, j'avais les yeux fermés, et le soleil me réchauffait. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je le surpris en train de me regarder, il détourna la tête vivement, et rougit. Jamais je ne l'aurait cru capable de rougir. Et c'est LA que je tombai inévitablement sous son charme, avec son air gamin trop craquant et ce petit rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Malheureusement, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et je sentis Matthias qui me réveillait et me ramenait au monde, au présent, me secouant pour mettre ma robe de sorcier. Je risquai un regard par la fenêtre. Sur le haut d'une colline, reposait un imposant château que les années n'avaient pas réussi à détruire, résistant à tous les dangers, magiques, moldus, naturels, qu'importe. Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur.


	3. Chapter 2: Ce n'est que le premier jour!

_**N.d.L :**_**Bonjour bonsoiiiir ! Bon, je dois dire que je suis quelque peu déçue par le manque de reviews; ça m'avait vraiment motivé, au début, pour écrire le premier chapitre ! Mais ensuite, j'en ai quasiment pas eu et ça démotive, je dois dire ! En tout cas, je remercie énormément Myllie pour tout ses encouragements ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre DEUX<br>**

**CE N'EST QUE LE PREMIER JOUR !**

Le baratin habituel de Dumbledore avait duré une éternité. Il nous présentait les professeurs, comme chaque année, depuis cinq ans que ça dure, c'en devient lassant à force, comme si en l'espace de deux mois, on allait pouvoir oublier la face de cette vieille chouette de Mcgonagall au chignon argenté tiré en arrière, ou ce morse de bon vieux Slughorn, ou encore Flitwick, ou... MAIS FAITES-LE TAIRE, PAR MERLIN ! Mon ventre gargouille et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à nous raconter, c'est que "**_La forêt interdite est, comme l'indique son nom, interdite._**" Wouah, faut dire que le _plus grand des sorciers de tout les temps _a fait des progrès, cet été. C'est bien Dumby, tu es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul ou on t'as aidé? Franchement... Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Alors que Dona me donnait un coup de coude pas si discret que ça pour me réveiller, on passait à la répartition. Après s'être tourné les pouces, miracle, des frites et des cuisses de poulets apparurent. Il était temps.

* * *

><p>Je trouve que le diner s'est passé trop vite, comparé au long discours qui de début d'année qui avait duré une éternité.<p>

Aïe, j'ai atrocement mal au ventre. J'ai mangé le total de ce qu'a pu ingurgiter Dina, Dona et Kathleen rassemblées, en une vitesse éclaire digne d'un Nimbus 1976 ! Je ne sais même pas quel gout avaient mes frites. Et puis, est-ce que... Hummm *_bâillement_* Je pense que... Zzzzz... *_Soraya est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez la joindre ultérieurement._"

* * *

><p>Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple sensation de toucher, et une désagréable lumière sur les yeux, puis quelques sifflements.<p>

« **Tu penses qu'elle est morte? **_S'inquiéta une voix dans un premier temps._

- **On n'a qu'à essayer pour savoir.** »

Puis je sentis de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ma tête, et une sensation de froid qui m'enveloppa simultanément. Quel rêve étrange tout de même! Avoir de l'eau sur la tête, non mais je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour mes rêves. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je porte une main vers le haut de mon crâne, trempé d'eau. Ce rêve est presque réel, comme même, j'ai même un peu froid. A moins que... J'ouvre un œil. Je ne rêve pas, mais c'est bien réel, toute cette eau.

«** OH, DINA ! REGARDE ! Elle a ouvert UN ŒIL ! **_S'exclama une voix trop familière, incrédule._

- **MIRACLE, UN DEUXIÈME ŒIL !** _Lui répondit l'autre demeurée._ »

J'ouvris effectivement les yeux, mais le soleil m'aveugla. Je portai mes mains à mes yeux, ne pouvant rien voir.

«**DONA, COURS ! On se cache dans, euh...**

- **Dans la salle-de-bain ! **_Termina Dona, prenant la main de Dina, toutes deux affolées._»

Et il y avait de quoi. J'émergeai de mon sommeil, trempée jusqu'à l'os, l'ai grognon, mugissant.

« **PAS LA SALLE-DE-BAIN ! **»

Trop tard. Elles s'étaient déjà engouffrées dans la salle tant convoitées, s'enfermant dedans à double tour. Mais je m'approchai de la salle d'eau, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Du coin de l'œil, je vis leur baguettes sur leur tables de chevet. Je lançai **_Alehomora_**, et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entrai, et vis les jumelles dans les bras l'une de l'autre, claquant des dents, recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce.

«** Vous ne m'échapperez pas. **_Annonçai-je._

- **AAAHHH ! **_Crièrent-elles à l'unisson, me brisant les tympans._ »

Puis je me mis à rire diaboliquement, quand je vis le cadran de l'heure. Ce n'est que le premier jour, mais... Je sens que cette année va être une putain d'année. Neuf heures moins le quart. Je risquai un coup d'œil au miroir, qui me renvoya l'image d'une folle tout droit sortie de Ste.-Mangouste mouillée entièrement, en pyjama. Oups.

«** LES FILLES ! PLUS QU'UN QUART D'HEURE AVANT LES COURS ! SORTEZ !** »

Ahuries, elles se levèrent d'un coup, comme électrocutées, et se précipitèrent hors de la salle.

Ma vengeance attendra.

* * *

><p>Génial. Vraiment génial. Le premier jour, et j'ai réussi à me débrouiller pour arriver en retard ! Je vis Mcgonagall, la directrice de ma maison, les lèvres pincées, me scrutant sévèrement du regard, alors que j'avançais vers elle à petits pas. Je déglutis à peine quand je levais mes yeux furibonds, rencontrant les siens, secs, arrivée à sa hauteur.<p>

«** Eh bien, Soraya, tu ne veux pas de ton emploi du temps ? **»

Gloups. Dans ma tête, l'image d'une scène ridicule prit vie; moi, sur mes jambes, les yeux fermés et dégoulinants de larmes, les mains jointes, me balançant d'avant en arrière, priais Mcgonagall de m'excuser pour avoir tardé, alors qu'elle était assise sur un trône, me montrant, les yeux fermés et d'un air hautain, une cage aux lions.

«** Mais, professeur... Ce n'est que le premier jour... **»

Elle me regarda, encore plus froidement. Soudain, la vue des lions en cage qui rugissaient de plaisir à ma vue me fit tressaillir.

«** Première et dernière fois, professeur ! **_Ajoutai-je, peu convaincante._»

Elle ne dit rien, me regardant toujours aussi froidement derrière ses lunettes. Et, contre toute attente, me tendit l'emploi du temps, et regarda la personne derrière moi, un Gryffondor de mon année. Je remerciai Minerva du regard, accompagné d'un sourire reconnaissant, et m'éloignai d'un pas allègre, alors que la vue des lions qui pleuraient me fit rire. Je parcouru mon emploi du temps du regard. J'étais ravie. Je n'avais plus de divination, ni l'étude des moldus, ou l'histoire de la magie, ou encore les soins de créatures magiques. En plus, j'avais mardi et vendredi après-midi de libres, et jeudi matin, je pouvais rester endormie jusqu'à onze heures ! Ce n'est que le premier jour, mais... Je sens que cette année va être une putain d'année ! Je jubilai intérieurement, me balançant de droite à gauche dans une danse endiablée, quand des gloussements me tirèrent de ma transe. Je me retournai, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Sirius Black, qui souriait, un bras autour des épaules de Samantha Levis, une main dans celle d'Orélia Perker, qui n'arrêtaient pas de caqueter, en compagnie de Candide Chester. Je déteste le voir en compagnie des autres minettes, mais ces trois Gryffondors qui le collaient comme la dragoncelle m'enrageaient ! Ça doit bien faire deux ans qu'elles ne le quittaient plus.

Orélia était toute menue, petite, très brune avec des cheveux bruns, un peu gonflés mais lisses qui pendaient sur son dos, et ses petits yeux de la même couleur brune, mais elle était vraiment belle, pour mon plus grand dam.

Samantha, elle, avait de très très longs cheveux châtains ondulés avec des mèches en or, et des yeux marrons avec de petites lueurs vertes. Elle n'était pas belle, mais ses joues joufflues la rendaient innocente, presque enfantine. En fait, je trouve que cette fille était un croisement entre un poisson et un oiseau, mais ses beaux cheveux et son cul bien bombé faisaient oublier son visage.

Il y avait aussi l'autre, Candide, une fille que j'aimai bien, peut-être parce qu'elle était moche et qu'elle ne constituait pas de menace pour moi (Orélia, apparemment, avait tenté des trucs pas très catholiques avec Sirius, mais Samantha avait complètement couché avec.) Candide avait des cheveux châtains foncés, drus, qu'elle lissait avec une potion lissante dont le nom m'échappait, on dirait des cornes, elle était assez fine, mais de très grosses cuisses et un fessier bien rond lui donnaient l'impression d'un troll, et elle parlait comme un garçon, elle rotait parfois en cours, elle riait trop fort et réagissait très vulgairement. Mais je l'aimai bien, tout de même, elle était extrêmement marrante.

Bref, elle riait trop fort, et c'était l'une des rares fois où je voulais la frapper, Candide. Les deux autres, je les détestai presque déjà, même si on se parlait parfois, mais c'était plus de l'hypocrisie qu'autre chose.

«** Vraiment trop hot, ta danse ! T'es trop sexe ! **_Commenta la voix secouée de rires de Samantha._ »

Sirius souriait toujours, haussa les épaules et continua sa route, son bras toujours sur les épaules d'Orélia, sa main dans celle de Samantha, qui couinait toujours avec Orélia et Candide. Je restai là, interdite, je vibrai de colère, quand Sirius pivota sa tête vers moi, et me lança un clin d'œil, pour disparaître dans un couloir en compagnie des trois trolls.

Ce n'est que le premier jour, mais... Je sens que cette année va être une putain d'année.

* * *

><p>Ça fait bien une semaine que les cours ont bel et bien commencé, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours en vacances. Je n'ai plus croisé le regard de Sirius depuis le premier jour, mais je ne m'en plains pas, l'épisode de ma danse mémorable et tout autant humiliante ne me donnait aucune envie de le revoir.<p>

Ce matin donc, lundi huit septembre, je me levai encore une fois en retard, Dina dans sa salle-de-bain. Oh non, je commence à en avoir marre, moi ! Déjà une semaine de cours et jamais à l'heure ! J'ouvre la porte de la salle-de-bain sous les protestations/hurlements/insultes de Dina, je me débarbouillai le visage et brossai les cheveux, puis mis mon uniforme rapidement. Je cours prendre les restes du petit-déjeuner (je peux vous assurer que c'est bien le premier que j'ai pris ces deux semaines), et cours comme une flèche vers les cachots; cours de potions. J'aime bien Slughorn, moi, contrairement à tout ce que peut dire mes camarades, ce n'est qu'un petit vieux solitaire qui aime avoir un peu de compagnie et qui répand la joie ! Enfin, à sa façon. Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure, j'attends que ce cher Horace daigne venir. Alors que j'attends, quelques ricanements me parvinrent. Je me retournai et vit... Oh, misère. James Potter et Sirius Black qui lorgnaient... mon derrière? Avec un grand sourire béat qui plus est ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Je reportai mon attention vers le bas de mon corps. AAAHHH ! Ma jupe est toute plissée, et un côté est collé dans mon slip ! J'ai toute la cuisse droite et une partie de ma culotte à l'air libre ! Je m'empresse de tout remettre en place, plus rouge que jamais.

« **Oh non ! **_Protesta James. _**Moi j'aimai bien !** »

Je ne répondis rien, mais Sirius riait aux éclats. A mon regard noir, il me répondit par un clin d'œil. Puis notre charmant professeur montra enfin le bout de son nez, ou, dans son cas, de son ventre. Dina arriva quelques minutes après, sans Dona, qui n'avait pas prit potions, et s'assit à mes côtés. Sirius et James prirent place juste derrière nous, James qui me lançait des sourires tordus. Il était vraiment bizarre. James ne s'attendait comme même pas à ce que j'enlève mes habits en cours, si? Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !

Slughorn commença son cours, jacassant et déblatérant sur la Mort Vivante, une potion qui agit comme un somnifère mais qui peut faire dormir éternellement si on ne contrôlait pas la dose. Subjuguée par le cours d'aujourd'hui, je fus surprise de sentir quelque chose caresser mon pied. Je tournai ma tête en direction de Dina et croisa son regard. Euh... Elle me caressait le pied?

«** Dina... **_Commençai-je, agacée et prise de court._

- **Oui ? **_Répondit-elle en souriant, ce qui m'effraya._**  
><strong>

- **Arrête.**

- **Mais arrêter quoi?**

- **Bah... ça !** _Répondis-je en faisant un signe vers mon pieds. _»

Dans un même mouvement nous jetâmes un coups d'œil en bas. Ce n'était pas son pied qui enlaçait le mien, mais celui de... Je me retournai, et Sirius me lança son plus beau sourire, accompagné de son clin d'œil fatal. Quel con, non mais quel con ! S'il croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras comme ces petites dévergondées, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! J'ai horreur de la facilité ! Néanmoins, je ne laissai rien paraître et lui sourit niaisement, ce qui le poussa à accentuer ses mouvements. Sirius qui me fait du pied, on aura tout vu ! Alors qu'il remontait un peu vers ma jambes, je pris mon souffle, et PAF !, un coup de pied dans son tibia ! Il étouffa un "_**AÏE !**_", qui fit rire James. Je me retournai vers Sirius, tout violet de douleur, qui tenait son genou, et je lui lançai à mon tour mon clin d'œil et mon sourire aguicheur.

Qui a dit qu'une fille amoureuse est une fille facile !


	4. Chapter 3: Soraya et son sixième sens

**_N.d.L :_****Bonjour bonsoiir :D Merci à Myllie (again ^^) et à CFLM angel aussi pour tout leurs encouragements ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Je suis désolée pour le retard que je prends à publier mes chapitres, mais voilà, tout le monde connait plus ou moins la feignass-attitude ^^ Bon, je vous laisse lire :D Régalez-vous et ... REVIEWS ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre TROIS<strong>

**SORAYA ET SON SIXIÈME SENS, GRANDE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR**

Depuis une semaine que ça dure, j'en ai marre, marre, marre et plus que marre. Pourquoi? Eh bien, depuis le petit incident de la jupe, Sirius ne me lâche plus d'un balai. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais été heureuse, aux anges, même plus que ça, mais non. Ce n'est pas qu'il me "colle", mais à chaque cours commun, il s'assit derrière moi, parfois il joue à entortiller ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ou encercler ses pieds autour du mien, sous les rires niais de son Jamesounet, et c'est crevant d'être son petit joujou, ça l'amuse, surtout quand je m'énèrve. Et ça me fait mal, ça me fait mal oui, de ne pas compter plus que ça pour lui, en dehors des cours, je n'existe plus.  
>On est vendredi, et pas cours. Pour une fois que je me réveille tranquillement ! Il est déjà midi, mais pas question de m'affoler. De petites lueurs viennent me picorer les yeux, et les doux rayons de soleil me réchauffent. Je reste un peu étendue sur mon lit, je me sens si bien. Puis mon ventre commence à grogner, ce n'est pas vraiment glamour, je vous l'accorde. Je pars tranquillement me laver, je me prélasse dans mon bain. Puis je sors et mets un jean quelconque et un chandail gris, puis sort. C'est drôle comment cette journée a bien commencé, calmement, TROP calmement à mon goût. ça ne présage rien de bon... J'hoche la tête. Moi et mon sixième sens, une grande histoire d'amour... Faut arrêter avec mes suppositions.<br>J'ouvre grand la porte de la Grande-Salle, et m'assoit à côté de Dona, en face de Dina. Je me sers un verre de citrouille et ne mange que le dessert... des profites role's !

**« Mais, Sora... Comment tu fais pour manger tout ça !**  
><strong>- Ben, c'est la seule chose que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui, et j'ai FAIM !<strong>  
><strong>- On dirait que t'es enceinte.<strong> _Lança une voix froide. »_

J'abondonnai mes profites rolle's et tournai violemment la tête vers cette peste qui venait de parler. Joanna Henson. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fait parmi nous, d'ailleurs. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, une autre voix couvra la mienne.

**« Il te faut des lunettes, alors, Sora est juste parfaite. Tiens, c'est drôle, Joanna, mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu as... euh, engraissé, plus que la normale quoi...** _Dit Matthias, enjoué._  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !<strong> _Répondit Joanna, sur la défensive._  
><strong>- Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, mais peut-être que c'est toi qui es enceinte... C'est fou ce que les rumeurs courent vite... En tout cas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte, que tu vas faire croire aux autres qu'elles le sont aussi, rien que parce qu'elles ont un très bon appétit... Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.<strong>  
><strong>- QUOI?<strong> _S'écria-t-elle, une lueur assassine dans les yeux._  
><strong>- Tout le monde a eut vent de tes prouesses amoureuses, surtout chez les Poufsouffles, HOTTY JO' ! »<strong>

Sous le coup de la colère, elle lança sa fourchette vers Matthias, qui arborait cet éternel sourire triomphant qui m'aurait énervée si ses fourberies m'étaient destinées, mais la fourchette le rata de près.

**«Non mais tu es folle !** S'indigna Dona. **Tu aurais pu l'aveugler !**  
><strong>- Oh, quelle grande perte c'aurait été !<strong> _Ironisa Joanna._**»**

Elle se leva, vibrant de colère, et sortit à grands pas.

**«Joanna !** _Interpella soudain Katheline._ **Attends ! »**

Elle s'était levée, sous le regard réprobateur d'Alexandre, et elle s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Mary, la métisse, lui agrippa le bras, l'en empêchant.

**«Je ne te comprends pas, Kath !** _Dis-je._ **Comment peux-tu aimer la compagnie de Joanna? »**

Elle se rassit, et j'aurais juré voir ses yeux briller... de larmes?

**«Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Soraya... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... »**

Puis elle rejoignit son amie, nous laissant coi.

* * *

><p>Je marchai avec Matthias dans le parc, parlant de tout et de rien. On vit au loin Jeremy, accoudé à un pilier, qui parlait avec quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas voir de là. Une fille ?<p>

**« Et si on allait taquiner Jeremy?** _Proposai-je, souriant malicieusement._  
><strong>- Bonne idée, Soraya ! Tu apprends vite !<strong> _Me félicita-t-il en m'assignant un coup dans les reins._

On se dirigea alors vers notre cher ami, mais ce n'était pas une fille, mais... Sirius. J'avais dit que cette journée avait commencé trop calmement, ce matin, je l'avais dit ! Mais je ne pourrai pas faire demi-tour, Matthias se douterait bien de quelque chose.

**« Hey, Jer'! Sirius, tu vas bien, frère?** _S'enquit Matthias, donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Sirius, mais n'attendit pas de réponses._** Jer', Soraya et moi on pensait que tu draguais une nana !**  
><strong>- Mais je ne suis pas une fille !<strong> _S'indigna Sirius._  
><strong>- Très perspicace, Sirius.<strong> _Lançai-je avec ironie. »_

Jeremy et Matthias rirent un peu, mais Sirius me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

**_PDV Sirius Black_**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette Cindy ! Euh non, Matthias a dit quelque chose qui commençait par So... Sophie ? Non... Argh, je ne me rappelle plus tellement ! Pourtant je la chauffe bien en cours, même si elle fait semblant que ça l'énerve, mais elle joue bien son jeu comme même, parfois j'ai même l'impression que ça ne lui plait pas, mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai même l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue... Dans une salle de cours où on faisait des cochonneries ? Dans ma chambre? La bibliothèque? La salle-de-bain des préfets ? ... Oh non... Si c'était le cas, elle serait venue me coller. Bon, elle s'appelle comment... ! Ah ! Solidade ! ça commence avec un "So", ça ne peut être que ça !

**_PDV Soraya_**

**« Effectivement, Solidade, je suis très perspi...**  
><strong>- Soli QUOI?<strong> _M'écriai-je. »_

Plus de deux semaines qu'il me harcelait, et il n'a toujours pas retenu mon prénom ? Je sens que je vais le tuer...

**« C'est Soraya, Sirius,**_ lui souffla Matthias comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu._ **Elle, c'est Soraya.**  
><strong>- Autant pour moi !<strong> _Lui répondit Sirius d'un ton bourru. »_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il fait une bourde, et il trouve le moyen de se sentir vexé ! Non mais je rêve ! Comment j'ai pu m'enticher d'un cracmol pareil !

**« Bon, Matthias, on y va? Jeremy, ce fut un plaisir ! Euh, et toi... Si...** _Fis-je en me tournant vers Sirius d'un ton théâtral._ **Simon ! A la prochaine ! »**

Je pris le bras de Matthias, qui riait toujours, et l'image de Sirius avec ses yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites me fit éclater de rires.

Dimanche. J'avais pris siège à la bibliothèque, un devoir en botanique de deux parchemins de 108 cm à rendre, et plus de six livres poussiéreux à lire pour arriver à tout faire. Alors que j'avais presque fini, des reniflements me firent lever la tête. A quelques tables de là, une masse de cheveux d'un roux foncé était éparpillée sur le visage de sa propriétaire, secouée de sanglots. Ce n'était pas dure affaire que de savoir à qui appartenait cette touffe de flammes. Lilly Evans. Mais pourquoi diable versait-elle autant de larmes? Je me levai, et m'approchai d'elle, poussée par je-ne-sais quel instinct. Comme je l'ai précédemment cité; mon sixième sens et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour... Je m'assis en face d'elle. Elle ne devait pas m'avoir entendue arriver. Je levai mon regard, entendant des grognements, et croisai celui d'un Serpentard aux cheveux gras et noirs, qui pendaient comme de minces filets sur son visage cireux. Severus Rogue, le souffre douleur des Maraudeurs par excellence. Il pesta silencieusement, comme s'il avait eut l'intention de réconforter Evans, mais j'avais dû le devancer. Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la bibliothèque, sortant, par la même occasion, de mon champs de vision. Après quelques secondes à essayer de trouver quelle attitude adopter avec la rousse larmoyante, avec qui j'avais échangée à ce jour autant de mots avec un Mandragore, je posai ma main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

**« Law... Lawford? **_S'étonna-t-elle, la voix enrouée. »_

J'hochai la tête, et fus étonnée de voir ses beaux yeux verts, d'habitudes si doux et joyeux, tout bouffis et rougis.

**« Lily... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **_M'enquis-je. »_

Elle parut stupéfaite, peut-être parce je ne m'étais encore à ce jour approchée d'elle, en tout cas nous n'avions pas encore franchi le stade de "camarades". Elle s'essuya précipitamment les yeux du revers de la main, mais d'autres larmes vinrent lui embuer la vue.

« **Lily... Je, je peux comprendre, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, nous ne sommes pas vraiment... "amies"..., mais si ça te pèse tellement, parles-en à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance... »**

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle chassait une mouche. Puis soupira.

« **Elle... **_Commença-t-elle, se balançant sur sa chaise. _**Tuna, elle... elle... elle... **_Lily avait un peu bloqué sur "elle", comme un disque rayé, se triturant les doigts. _**Elle me déteste ! »**

Elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras. J'étais complètement larguée, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Mes bras, sans réfléchir, se placèrent sur son dos, et je l'étreignit doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais c'est qui, cette Tuna? En plus, elle avait un prénom de poisson. Je ne dis rien à Lily de mes réflexions, continuant de la bercer, la laissant pleurer et surtout parler - et dans ce cas précis, baragouinait le Lily-Evans-larmoyant, langue qui m'était encore méconnue jusqu'à ce jour - tout son soul.

« **Elle, la lettre, je... **_Marmonnait-elle. _**Elle, la lettre, dans mon sac... Elle, se marier... Moi, pas... pas invitée... Moi, sa propre sœur ! **_S'indignait-elle en petit nègre. »_

Bon, c'est un tout petit peu plus clair, maintenant. Tuna, la sœur de Lily, la détestait parce qu'elle allait se marier sans sa sœur. Euh, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi ça ne veut absolument rien dire. J'hochai tout de même la tête, faisant comme si je comprenais, l'air grave.

«** Parce que moi, je suis un monstre, une sorcière, et elle... **_Renifla-t-elle. _**Et pas elle ! »**

De mieux en mieux. Donc, Tuna ou la nana au nom horrible de poissons, était vraisemblablement une cracmolle, allait se marier alors que Lily n'était pas invitée, alors elle la déteste. Argh, non mais c'est illogique quand même ! Et puis pourquoi elle me confiait ses malheurs, Lily? Elle se dégagea doucement de mes bras, me tapota le dos amicalement et sécha ses larmes, puis soupira un grand coup avant de plaquer un beau sourire sur son visage ravagé de larmes. Elle me remercia, et engagea une conversation sur les patronus, déviant le sujet de ses pleurs. Elle me parla encore et encore, et rîmes d'une fille de troisième année qui pleurait devant Mme Pince pour avoir abimée un article d'un ancien journal de la Gazette. Puis elle rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et m'embrassa sur la joue, comme pour me remercier. Elle était vraiment gentille, et adorable, Evans, en plus d'être belle et intelligente. Une vraie Mary-Sue torturée, celle-là. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires et que je finissais de remettre le dernier livre de botanique sur son étagère spécifiée, une main forte agrippa mon poignet violemment et me plaqua brutalement contre une étagère. Je réprimai un "_Aïe ! _", et le regard de mon agresseur buta sur le mien. Severus Rogue. Mais que me voulait ce serpent ?

« **Ecoute, toi, tu vas me dire, et le plus vite possible, ce que Li... Evans a ! »**

Je plissai les yeux. Il pensait vraiment que j'allai divulguer un secret - que moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre, soit dit en passant - comme ça, pour son beau nez ? Enfin, beau nez... On se comprend...

**« Rogue, lâ-cheuh-moi. Tout de suite.**  
><strong>- Pas avant que tu ne me divulgue son secret.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors on passer la nuit ici.<strong>  
><strong>- S'il le faut, pourquoi pas. »<strong>

Il m'énerve, il se croyait malin en plus avec ses répliques idiotes. Il prit ma main, et la broya sur un casier, un **_crack !_** sonore retentit quand il fit claquer mes doigts. J'eus atrocement mal, et je fermai les yeux, tout en gigotant de partout, essayant de fuir.

**« Dis-le moi,** _redit-il en souriant, cette fois-ci._  
><strong>- Jamais. »<strong>

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, et me tira les cheveux, mes pauvres cheveux qui ne lui avaient rien fait ! Quel jaloux ce serpent ! Sous le coup de la douleur, je tombai en arrière. Ce graisseux osait s'attaquer à moi ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, lui ! Alors qu'il se délectait de ma souffrance, je levai mon poing vers sa figure et **BAM!**, mon poing attaqua son gros pif. Il devait me remercier, je lui ai raccommodé son visage, son nez a dû rétrécir, sans l'aide d'une intervention chirurgicale ! Merci qui ?

**« Tu vas me le payer ! **_S'enragea-t-il, me poussant vers le sol d'une main, s'essuyant son nez meurtri et ensanglanté de l'autre. »_

Alors qu'il allait en finir avec moi et que je récitai mes dernières prières, une voix masculine retentit. Je levai ma tête, et croisai le regard de... Remus Lupin, mon sauveur... Mais aussi mon préfet. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il me trouve toujours en mauvaise position, celui-là.

**« Pas si vite, Rogue. Alors, agresser de la sorte une camarade sans défense, ça te vaudrai 25 points en moins à ta maison, et voyons, une corvée à remplir avec Rusard, que j'informerai, et qui se fera une joie d'avoir ta compagnie. »**

Severus se dégagea, marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'imperceptible, puis partit en courant, pestant contre une chaise qui allait le faire tomber, ses mains accrochées à son nez. J'étais allongée à bas le sol, toujours étonnée, et la main que Remus me tendit m'aida à me relever. Il me sourit. Il était absolument magnifique... Magnifique. Ses yeux surtout, je les adoraient.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Rogue?** _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._  
><strong>- Oh, on fricotait, c'est tout.<strong> _Répondis-je avec le ton le plus dégagé du monde, alors que ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. »_

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi? Fricoter? FRICOTER ! Non mais je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme sottises? AVEC ROGUE, qui plus est !

**« Non, en fait je me disputai, disputai ! Voilà, avec Rogue ! Disputer, pas fricoter, _disputer_, hein ! Disp...**  
><strong>- Mais pourquoi?<strong> _Me coupa Remus. _  
><strong>- Ben... À cause d'Evans.<strong>  
><strong>- Evans? Lily Evans? »<strong>

Non, le chat de Rose-Marie, ducon. Il en connait d'autres, des Evans à Poudlard, lui ?

**« En chair et en os.**  
><strong>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, elle s'est confiée à moi mais avec toutes ses larmes et les tremblements dans sa voix, je n'en comprenais fichtrement rien...<strong>  
><strong>- Elle pleurait? »<strong>

Mais il le fait exprès? Non, elle riait à gorge déployée, Monsieur le Préfet.

**« Apparemment.**  
><strong>- Mais... pourquoi? »<strong>

Si lui, le préfet de Gryffondor, réfléchit aussi rapidement qu'un escargot qui se balade sur une toile d'araignée (déjà qu'un escargot qui court sur une plate-forme ça peut prendre un mois, j'imagine pas ce même escargot se balader, de plus sur une toile...), alors quel serait le débit d'intelligence de notre Sirius? J'ose même pas y penser.

**« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, elle partage tes appartements de préfets.**  
><strong>- Pas con ! »<strong>

Là, c'est clair, il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible.

**« Bon, eh bien... moi, j'y vais !**  
><strong>- D'accord, bonne nuit !<strong>  
><strong>- Bonne nuit, Soraya. »<strong>

Eh ! Mais il connait mon prénom ! IL CONNAIT MON PRÉNOM ! J'ai drôlement envie de refaire ma petite danse, mais l'idée saugrenue que ces trois greluches, j'ai nommé Samantha et compagnie, se soient cachées derrière une étagère me vint à l'esprit comme une évidence, mais je balayai cette idée ridicule. Les deux neurones qu'elles avaient sauvées et qui menaçaient de sauter n'étaient utilisée que pour, certainement, déchiffrer le magazine des Trolls en manque par excellence, j'ai nommé "S.S. : Sorciers Sexys".


	5. Chapter 4: Macho bourré de préjugés

_**N.d.L :**_**Bonjour bonsoiiiir ! Voici mon quatrième chapitre, beauuucoup plus long que les trois premiers ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je dois dire que je viens de le terminer et je l'ai commencé juste comme ça ! Merci encore pour Myllie et CFLM Angel, mais aussi à ma nouvelle lectrice, j'ai nommé *roulement de tambour* Tiickel ! **

**Pour répondre à Myllie, non il n'y aura aucun rapprochement entre Soraya et Lily, en tout cas elles se parleront, c'est certain, mais ce ne sera pas les grandes amies que la terre ait jamais portée :D Sinon c'est vrai que Rogue a l'air plutôt psychotique sur les bords dans mon troisième chapitre, mais j'en avais marre de le voir toujours ridicule, puis il devait bien adopter une nouvelle tactique pour savoir pourquoi Lily semblait si attristée :D**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore… REVIEWS !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre QUATRE<strong>

**MACHO BOURRÉ DE PRÉJUGÉS  
><strong>

« **J'aime bien les cheveux bouclés, moi !** _Protesta Matthias en regardant ma chevelure d'un air ahuri, dédaigneux, presque révolté, ses mains croisées sur son torse._

- **Et moi, je te dis que NON, ça ne m'allait pas, de toute façon ! **_Soupirai-je pour la énième fois._ »

En effet, ce matin j'avais décidé d'utiliser cette potion qui lissait les cheveux. J'aimai bien le résultat j'avais l'air moins sauvage, au moins, et beaucoup plus posée. Ce qui n'était pas l'avis de mes amis, encore moins celui de Matthias, qui d'ailleurs commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Avant qu'il ne me donne son point de vue une autre fois sur mes cheveux, je plaquai un bisou sur sa joue et entrai dans la salle des sortilèges. Matthias n'avait pas pris cette option, il avait Etude des Moldus, à la place, ce qui me soulagea pour la première fois. Il hocha la tête, découragé. Mais un large sourire apparut sur la commissure de ses lèvres, à l'instant même. Mais que… ?

« **Oh ! Simon ! Mon ami ! **_Sourit Matthias à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas voir de là où j'étais._

- **Si… Simon ? **_S'esclaffèrent deux voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien._ »

Alors que Matthias me lança un regard tordu avant de se tourner vers Sirius – surnommé Simon la veille par… moi-, ce dernier faisait son entrée dans la salle de cours en me poussant presque, secouant sa tête d'un air désolé, un sourire en coin. Comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir mal aux lèvres, à force de sourire tout le temps celui-là ? Puis James Potter et Remus Lupin suivirent leur ami, qui venait de se tourner vers moi.

« **Oh ! Soli… Soraya ! Tu vas bien ? **_Il ne me laissa même pas le temps d'assimiler qu'il me parlait poliment pour une fois, et continua sur sa lancée. _**Dis, tu peux dire à ton arriéré de petit ami d'arrêter avec ses « Simon » ? Les filles se diront que j'ai peut-être un jumeau, et ma cote auprès de la gente féminine baissera ! **_Me lança-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire qui m'énervait autant qu'il me faisait fondre._ »

Je dus faire preuve d'énormément d'efforts pour ne pas saliver devant Sirius, qui me regardait, hébété. _Peut-être que tu devrais lui répondre, tu sais. _Ah oui, c'est vrai !

« **Ah, oh… Euh… euh…**

- **N'oublie pas le « i » ! **_Me coupa James, un sourire amusé qui jouait sur ses lèvres._ »

Il se croyait drôle, celui-là ! Je détournai les yeux, alors que le rouge me montait aux joues, gênée, avant de voir les visages amusés de Sirius, Remus, et de ce traître de Matthias. Apparemment, ils trouvaient vraiment ce James hilarant. Franchement. Je levai mon regard, quelque peu fuyant vers Sirius.

« **Je ne suis pas la petite amie de cet écervelé ! Et tu as une bouche, à ce que je sache, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi-même d'arrêter de t'appeler Simon ! **_M'écriai-je tout en prenant ma place._

- **Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! **_Lancèrent les trois autres gamins, les yeux pétillants._ »

Sirius me regardait toujours, amusé de la scène, et prit place avec ses amis, en même temps que le professeur Flitwick entrait, des élèves à la traine derrière lui, et que Matthias venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait être en retard pour son propre cours. Dina et Dona s'installèrent à mes côtés, alors que Mary, Katherine et Joanna prirent place en face, et les Maraudeurs… Juste derrière moi. Il commença sa leçon du jour, qui parlait de (…), puis nous passâmes à la pratique. Alors que je bougeai pour me positionner en face de Dina, je vis Joanna me regarder, un sourire qui frémissait sur ses lèvres. J'arquai un cil.

« **Oui, Henson ? Tu veux ma photo ?**

- **Oh que oui ! Je serais ravie de garder en mémoire ce jour tout à fait mémorable ! Tu ressembles à un caniche tout mouillé ! **_Lança-t-elle en caquetant, ce qui déclencha des rires alentour._ »

Je tournai vivement ma tête vers Sirius, pour voir s'il s'amusait tout autant que les autres, lui aussi. C'est tellement ridicule, je le sais, mais c'était un réflexe et je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais en horreur l'idée qu'il se moque de moi, même gentiment. A mon plus grand regret, il riait à cœur joie. Je fronçai les sourcils, rouge de colère.

« **Peut-être que je ressemble à un caniche tout mouillé, _aujourd'hui_, mais demain je le serai plus, contrairement à toi.** »

Elle se renfrogna, et tout le monde se tut. Mais Joanna ne s'en tenait pas à ça. Evidemment. Elle voulait se venger, on dirait. Alors que les jumelles et moi essayions de produire, pour la troisième fois de suite, un Aguamenti, je sentis des gouttes d'eau sur mon visage. Je pensai que ce ne devait être que Sirius, qui devait avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen de m'irriter. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Ensuite, ces gouttelettes se transformèrent en une pluie soudaine, qui ne semblait s'abattre que sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce que… A la seconde où je levai mes yeux de ma baguette, une vague d'eau venue de la baguette de Joanna me mouilla complètement. Je pense que si Sirius n'était pas venu à ma rescousse, je me serais noyée. _Soraya, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères… un peu ? _Même pas ! _… _Bon, un peu peut-être, mais le fait est là ! Cette… Cette… Joanne m'attaquait ! _Peut-être, mais Sirius est venu à ton secours. _Petite voix, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? _Bah, regarde qui te couvre. _Je levai mon regard et trouvai un Sirius, les sourcils froncés et aussi mouillé que moi. J'ouvris la bouche en une magnifique reproduction de cul-de-poule, mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais hypnotisée. Sirius Black était juste… juste… _Juste WOW. _Oui, c'était le mot. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà avant, mais maintenant, il l'était encore plus, avec ses cheveux mouillés, et ces gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son beau visages, _Soraya… _ et descendaient vers ses lèvres toutes roses qui devaient être chaudes, _Soraya ! _ et qui rencontreraient surement sa langue, et qui se perdraient dans son… _SORAYA !_ Mais je n'y peux rien, si Sirius est totalement craquant, c'est les hormones ! _Hormones ou pas, regarde-le pas autant ! _Pourquoi ? _Bah, peut-être parce qu'il se rend compte que tu lui baves littéralement dessus ? _Ah ouais, pas con. Je me dégageai légèrement de lui, alors que Joanna avait cessé avec sa rivière. Elle était aussi surprise que moi, je dois dire.

« **Tu es folle, toi ? **_Demanda Sirius à Joanna, avant de se tourner vers Katheline. _**Et surtout, n'hésite pas à la retenir de force, s'il lui prenait la fantaisie de recommencer ! **_Lui cria-t-il avant de reprendre sa place._ »

Le rouge de la honte enflamma les joues de Joanna, qui se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Elle devait trembler de rage. Je regardai alors Sirius, qui était de dos. Quel regard ! D'un gris métallique, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir… tranchant comme un laser. Envahie par une émotion indéfinissable, je restai sur place, pétrifiée, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui marchait vers sa place. Ce dos massif, cette tignasse très brune… Merlin qu'il était beau ! J'étais autant subjuguée par son charme, que par la profondeur de son regard. Je dois tomber folle, vraiment folle de lui… Le professeur vint enfin à notre hauteur, _Comment il a fait pour arriver à votre hauteur ? Il doit faire maximum genre, 50 cm ! _et se plaça sur la table. _Ah ouais, là on comprend mieux._ La colère de Joanna s'était muée en panique.

« **Miss Henson ? Miss Lawford ? Mais que diable est-il arrivé ! Miss Lawford, pourquoi donc êtes-vous aussi mouillée ?**

- **C'est à Joanne que vous devrez demander. Moi, je n'ai fait que subir.**

- **Miss Henson ?**

- **Eh bien, je… Elle m'a provoquée !**

- **QUOI ! **_M'exclamai-je en même temps que les jumelles et le reste des personnes qui avaient assisté au spectacle._** »**

Flitwick sourit.

« **Eh bien, Miss Henson, je crains que vous ayez écopé d'une soirée en compagnie de Rusard. Je me demande ce qu'il vous réserve comme corvée.**

- **Mais, professeur… **_Implora Joanna, alors que je me délectai du ton de sa voix._

- **Reprenons notre cours, mes enfants !** »

Joanna se retourna vers moi, et je remerciai le Ciel de ne pas lui avoir donné des yeux Superman, sinon je doute que je serais toujours là en train de penser et de compter parmi les vivants encore en ce moment. J'eus même le culot de lui lancer un sourire angélique. _Avec des intentions démoniaques. _Exactement, petite voix.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans beaucoup d'autres dégâts, à part que mes cheveux avaient retrouvé leur structure normale.

* * *

><p>La semaine aussi se passa relativement bien, et celle qui suivit aussi. Nous étions déjà à mi-octobre, le 13, un jeudi. <em>Moi je persiste à croire que c'était un vendredi !<em> Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. _Mais… !_ Tais-toi. Je me baladai dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avec Dona, qui me parlait de Jeremy. Elle le trouvait **_vachement beau, surtout quand il court !_**_ Trop bizarre, ton amie. Peut-être qu'il est beau, mais quand il court, c'est plus une brebis galeuse qu'autre chose. _On ne t'a rien demandée. Bref, nous marchions, et à un moment, des bruits de ventouses nous firent tourner la tête. Derrière une armure, une fille avec de longs cheveux châtains très clair et aux courbes généreuses embrassait _Moi je dirais, aspirer ! _un garçon plaqué contre le mur. _Très glam, quoi. Non mais c'est la fille qui devrait être plaquée contre un mur, pas le contraire ! Franchement ça me révolte ! _Calme-toi, la voix ! _Mais ne me dis pas que ça ne te révulse pas ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas d'accord ! _Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Le postérieur de la jeune fille laissait deviner que la gente demoiselle n'était autre que Samantha. Et les cheveux magnifiques du gars affirmaient, avec horreur, mon hypothèse. Samantha embrassait Sirius Black. _Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui l'embrasserait, plutôt ? _Eh, mais tu es de quel côté ! _Bah… _Alors boucle-la !

J'étais vraiment atterrée, je devais être encore plus pâle que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête pour que Dona me regarde d'une façon aussi étonnée. Non… Ne me dîtes-pas qu'elle a compris ! Non, non, non ! Si Dona avait compris que j'en pinçai pour Sirius, ça ne tarderai pas à arriver aux oreilles de Dina, qui le racontera à Matthias ! Et si Matthias était au courant, eh bien… C'en était finit pour moi ! Non que Matthias n'ait pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais ses gestes le trahissaient, à son insu. Dona me tira par le bras et m'emmena vers notre dortoir. Je jetai un bref regard vers mon miroir. J'avais une gueule de zombie, j'étais complètement livide, et hors de moi. Mon visage était complètement décomposé. Heureusement que le miroir ne pouvait pas montrer l'intérieur de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mes cellules venaient de mourir, que mon cerveau surchauffait à force d'envoyer un seul message, le même, à tous les membres de mon corps **_Sus à l'ennemie ! Allons tuer Samantha ! _**_Ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! _Bah vas-y-toi, vu que tu en meurs d'envie.

« **Sora ! Ne me dis pas que… Que tu… Sirius…**

- **Dona, dans une phrase il y a au moins un verbe et un sujet, si tu veux ajouter un complément, c'est ok, mais sinon, ce n'est pas clair.**

- **SORA ! Arrête de déconner ! Tu aimes Sirius, Soraya ! _Sirius Black _! **_Dit-elle en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots, avec un air presque dégouté, comme si elle venait de parler d'un virus._

- **Oui, et alors !** **Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attrapé la peste !**

- **C'est comme si ! Mais, Soraya, tu peux tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui, mais PAS lui… !**

- **Et pourquoi pas !**

- **Soit t'es aveugle, soit t'es complètement stupide, soit c'est tout les deux ! C'est un coureur de jupons invétéré ! Et Samantha n'est qu'une autre victime qui espère quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas !** »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et croisai les bras. Elle s'assit sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi, et posa sa main sur mon bras. Je détournai les yeux, sentant des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Puis, sans savoir comment, Dina entre en courant presque dans le dortoir, et claqua la porte, sautillant comme une folle. Dona m'oublia un instant, trop occupée de voir son double sauter sur son lit.

« **DINA ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !** »

Dina ne l'entendait pas, continuant de sauter. On attendit qu'elle se calme un peu, et, essoufflée, elle tomba brutalement sur son lit. Dona me regarda, l'air perplexe. Elle se leva tout doucement, tout en regardant avec un air curieux sa jumelle. Elle s'avançait vers elle à petits pas.

« **Euh… Dina… ? **_Se risqua-t-elle._ »

Dina pivota légèrement vers sa sœur, battant des cils, un sourire stupide et béat sur son visage.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

- **Ilm'ainvitéeàsortiràPré-au-Lard !** _Déclara-t-elle en se levant de nouveau._

- **Quoi ?**! _Redemanda Dona, qui n'avait visiblement rien compris, tout comme moi. Elle la retint de force les bras, craignant qu'elle ne saute encore sur son lit._

- **Vous avez vu l'affiche pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le 31 octobre, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Euh… oui, comme à peu près tout le monde…**

- **Alors, Ike **(N.d.L_ : se lit _Aïke) **se trouvait derrière moi, et il m'a demandée… DESORTIRAVECLUI !**

- **DINA ! ARTICULE ! **

- ****IKE. M'A. DEMANDÉ. DE. SORTIR. AVEC. LUI !****

- **Ce qui est très surprenant, étant donné que vous roucoulez la plupart du temps, **_ironisai-je sous les rires de Dona, avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure._ »

Au moins, l'arrivée surprenante de Dina effaça le sujet Sirius Black de la mémoire de Dona. _Tu parles trop vite ! Ta confiance te perdra ! _Mais de quoi tu parles, encore ? _Regarde à trois heures. _Je me retournai, et le regarde presque carnassier de Dona me figea sur place.

« **Soraya, il me semble que, peut-être, on n'a pas finit de parler d'un certain… Sirius Black ! **

- **Dona ! **_m'offusquai-je._

- **Sirius Black ? **_Demanda Dina, soudain calme et intéressée, et qui s'assit en tailleur au pied de son lit, à côté du mien._

- **Il semble que notre chère Soraya ici présente, a un faible pour ce charmant ténébreux !**

- **DONA ! **_M'écriai-je._

- **Mais encore ?**

- **On l'a vu tout à l'heure tripoter Samantha, et Soraya en étais toute retournée…** »

J'avais détournée la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles voient combien la vue de Sirius dans les bras d'une autre m'avait fait mal. Horriblement mal. Je ne devais pas pleurer, par pour un garçon, pas devant quelqu'un… Je m'étais promis de ne jamais pleurer pour un garçon ! Je trouvai ça tellement ridicule, surtout quand on a des amis en or comme ces deux folles à côté de moi, mais je devais être devenue complètement ridicule. Je repensai encore au visage à l'expression relâchée de Sirius, à ses lèvres avides, à ses yeux complètement fermés, avec un air passionné, et ses mains auxquelles je rêvais si souvent enlacer la taille de Samantha. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu contenir mon gémissement d'indignation, mais mes larmes en tout cas flottèrent en dehors de mes prunelles. Dina prit un air presque horrifié, et posa ses bras sur mes genoux, se rapprochant de moi, toujours par terre et assise sur ses genoux, alors que Dona, passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

Pour la gaieté qui caractérise normalement mes appartements, on repassera.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après les cours, je parcourais les couloirs de Poudlard, non sans éviter celui de la veille. Je marchai toujours, et vit, grâce à une grande vitre, que le soleil se couchait dehors. Le lac devait être magnifique, et la vue à partir de la colline devait être superbe. Je consultai ma montre. Encore trois heures avant le couvre-feu. Le soleil avait disparu derrière la colline, mais il faisait encore clair. Pourquoi ne pas se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? Il y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de sport ! <em>Excellente idée ! J'allais justement te faire remarquer que tu avais pris du poids ! <em>Je traversai les couloirs qui me séparaient de la sortie, et empruntai le raidillon qui menait au sommet de la colline. J'arrivai à destination fourbue et en sueur, mais le panorama qui s'offrait à moi était d'une telle beauté que je fus transportée d'allégresse devant le spectacle grandiose du lac qui semblait noyer le soleil qui prenait feu, et du ciel empourpré, alors que derrière, la forêt interdite était vêtue de son habit d'automne, entre orange, vert, jaune et marron. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je me sentis étrangement sereine, en paix avec moi-même. Je fermai les yeux et me délectai du vent qui jouait dans mes cheveux. J'avais un peu froid comme même, mais je m'en fichais un peu. _Attends un peu, quand tu attraperas une grippe, tu t'en ficheras foutrement moins ! _Je m'en fichais un peu pour l'instant, ça te va ? _Ouais ! _

« **Tu n'as pas froid, toi ?** »

Je poussai un petit cri, figée sur place par une crainte irraisonnée. Quelqu'un était là… Tournant la tête, je vis une silhouette émerger de derrière un tronc d'arbre et se diriger vers moi.

« **Mais c'est ma ravissante Solidade ! Ou si tu préfères, Soraya ! Est-ce pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie d'une noyade absurde que tu as grimpée jusqu'ici ?** »

_Hein ? _Exactement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, lui ! Pourquoi je grimperai une colline pour le remercier ? Et le remercier ! Mais pourquoi ! J'étais assez en colère contre lui ! _Oui mais lui, il ne sait pas que tu es en colère. _Il devrait ! _Bien sûr. Il devrait savoir que tu es en colère contre lui parce qu'il a embrassé Samantha, et tout ça parce que tu es amoureuse de lui. _Tout bien réfléchi, je préfère qu'il ne sache pas. Je voulus protester, mais, troublé, je restai sans voix. La bouche sèche, le cœur battant très fort, je restai immobile, pétrifiée, _Ca va, tu nous as sorti tout les synonymes ! _avec l'impression qu'une menace planait sur moi. _Une menace ? Une MENACE ? Mais pourquoi une menace ? _Je ne sais pas moi, c'est ses yeux qui me font cet effet.

« **Je…****Je contemplai le coucher de soleil. **_Bredouillai-je._

- **Et ce n'était pas pour me dire merci ? Dommage…**

- **Mais pourquoi, pour te remercier ? Si je voulais _réellement _te remercier, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je serais venue te le dire dans l'enceinte du château, pas au milieu d'une colline où je risque fort de te croiser !**

- **Bah, tu sais, cette colline, j'y ai un peu, élu domicile, on va dire. **

- **Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Sirius Black, je me disais aussi. Je me demandai vraiment qui c'était, ce Sirius, franchement, donc c'est toi, monsieur Black ? **_Ironisai-je._»

Otant un chapeau imaginaire de sa tête, Sirius balaya l'espace d'un geste solennel et esquissa une courbette.

« **Votre serviteur, madame… **_Dit-il avec emphase. _**Serviteur éternel, et désormais tenu de vous protéger votre vie entière – du moins, si l'on en croit le proverbe chinois !** »

_Merlin ce qu'il était beau quand il se courbait ! On a une vue splendide sur son torse, d'autant plus que sa chemise avec ses trois boutons ouverts nous aident à mieux y voir ! En plus il nous fait du charme ! _Non, mais tu es folle ! Tu devrais être la voix de la raison, , pas celle de… de… Oh mais c'est vrai qu'il a un torse magnifique ! Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour son physique d'Apollon que je me mettrai à glousser devant son air pathétique et hyper craquant comme les autres dindes de mon âge ! _Rappelle-toi quand il avait la tête de Samantha collée à la sienne ! _Merci, conscience !

« **Arrête, tu es ridicule ! **_Lançai-je, irritée. _**Et ne t'avises pas de flirter avec moi. Je n'aime pas les hommes qui passent leur temps à se pavaner, une femme à chaque bras.**

- **Flirter ?** »

La voix était chaude, si profonde que j'en frissonnai.

« **Chère camarade, **_dit-il en avançant d'un pas, _**tu manques vraiment d'expérience si tu penses que je suis en train de flirter. »**

Il se rapprochait de moi, et je me raidis instinctivement. Quand il fut tout près, il posa les mains sur mes épaule, m'attira à lui et, sans me laisser le temps de réagie, écrasa mes lèvres sous les siennes.

« **Voilà, **_dit-il en s'écartant. _**Maintenant, tu sais ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais voulu flirter.**

- **Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! **_Bredouillai-je. _**Un macho bourré de préjugés… **

- **Des préjugés, moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, charmante camarade ? **

- **Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent… N'est-ce pas avoir de préjugés que de briser le cœur de toutes les filles avec qui tu fricotes et que tu jettes après une semaine ? Etre amoureux n'a rien de contagieux, tu sais !**

- **Une minute !** »

Il leva les bras, comme pour demander grâce. Comme s'il était homme à s'avouer vaincu ! _Attends-toi au pire. Et je dois dire que tu commences à dire n'importe quoi. Prends tes jambes à ton cou avant de dire une autre bêtise._

« **C'est elles qui viennent m'embêter, moi, je ne suis qu'un garçon de seize ans qui a des envies, hein, et quand on se présente à moi comme ça, sans pudeur, je prends ! Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, que je devienne moine et leur dire : _Non, mes sœurs, revenez dans le droit chemin et évitez la route de Satan… _Alors qu'elles ne veulent qu'une chose, que je les serre dans mes bras ? »**

Je le fusillai d'un regard meurtrier. _On repassera, pour le jeu de mots. _En pure perte, j'en avais bien conscience car, dans l'obscurité qui était tombée d'un coup, la silhouette de Sirius se distinguait à peine.

« **Tu pourrai au moins avoir le tact d'être plus gentil, après la rupture.**

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends leur défense. Et comme tu as dit, elles ont bien une bouche non ? Elles n'ont qu'à venir revendiquer leur droit, si ça leur chante !** »

J'haussai les épaules. Je songeai à partir vers mon dortoir, et je tournai les talons. Mais par où devrai-je passer pour retrouver le bon couloir ?

« **Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Sinon tu vas te perdre ! Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici toute seule. Il y a un chemin par ici ! »**

Trop perturbée, je fis tout d'abord celle qui n'avait pas entendu, puis me ravisai, à l'idée que je puisse me perdre. Je remontai le raidillon, et le regardai.

« **Le macho bourré de préjugés que je suis aurait-il au moins une qualité, être gentleman ?** »

Il se croyait drôle, sans doute ?

« **J'ai juste peur de me perdre, **_répondis-je sèchement._ »

Je marchai dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée, et ne pus m'empêcher de raidir quand il me prit le bras.

**« Ma chère camarade, rassures-toi, ta vertu ne court aucun danger. Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je ne suis pas à court de conquêtes et je ne m'attaquerai pas à toi !** »

Le contact de cette main ferme et autoritaire qui me guidait sans ménagement me rendit nerveuse. Il m'avait embrassée d'une manière machinale, comme s'il m'avait serré la main, je n'avais rien ressenti, et lui n'avait rien éprouvé ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait prétendre qu'un baiser était quelque chose de complètement anodin ! _Peut-être parce qu'il a embrassé pratiquement toute la population Pourdlarienne féminine, hein. _Je n'y avais franchement pas pensé.

Nous arrivâmes vers le bon couloir, me lâcha le bras brusquement, et il partit tout naturellement, me laissant tout à fait coi. Ce qu'il pouvait être… AAARGH ! Je n'avais pas les mots pour le décrire._ Ben si, c'est, je cite : _Macho bourré de préjugés.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Pas de profs pour maris

_**N.d.L :**_**Bonjour bonsoiiiir ! Je suis fière d'annoncer l'arrivée de mon... CINQUIEME chapitre ! Dont je ne suis pas spécialement fière, il est un peu trop euh, bizarre et un peu chaotique serait le mot xD Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez un peu comme même !**

**Je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont ajoutées à leurs story alert, favorit story ou favorit author, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir (ça me ferait aussi plaisir que vous me laissiez quelques reviews (a)) ! Et merci aux nouvelles lectrices, Happy in wonderlant, N'etoile et Plumette O6 ! Vous êtes A-DO-RA-BLEUH ! Et mille fois merci à Myllie ! Mais aussi à Skouare Enix, anciennement Tiikel !  
><strong>

**Est-il encore nécessaire d'ajouter : REVIEWS !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CINQ<br>**

**PAS DE PROFS POUR MARIS  
><strong>

J'épouserai un guérisseur. Cette certitude m'habitait depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il ne s'agit pas d'une décision mûrement réfléchie, ni même d'un souhait, mais d'une intuition indéracinable que les moqueries de mon entourage n'avaient jamais pu ébranler.

Depuis quelques semaines, une autre évidence était venue s'ajouter à celle-ci : ce ne serait pas un médicomage du troisième étage de Ste Mangouste, au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes, où ils traitaient des petits fous, atteints de fous rires incontrôlables… Moi qui suis tout le temps en proie à des fous rires pour des raisons inconnues, je ne veux pas que mon mari me prenne pour une folle ! Et la perspective de passer le restant de mes jours entre quatre murs avec des aliénés effrayés par leurs reflets et qui jettent des charmes de boucliers à leurs miroirs ne me réjouis pas vraiment… Enfin bon, et puis donner des soins aux malades mentaux alors qu'on sait qu'ils ne guériront jamais, ç des patients de très longue durée qui sont atteints de maladies incurables, c'est vraiment désespérant…

Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes; **_mais pourquoi elle parle de ça, elle ?_ **En fait, c'est surtout pour avoir un sujet de conversation… avec moi-même, je n'avais pas envie de parler - ou plutôt de penser - à Sirius Black. Sa dernière phrase me laisse perplexe ! Il a sous-entendu qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me faire la cour, quoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? _Il ne l'a pas sous-entendu, il l'a clairement dit. _Ah mais alors, s'il n'était pas du tout intéressé, pourquoi il m'a embrassé ! _Pour te montrer comment on flirte, cocotte ! _Mais… mais si j'étais repoussante, il m'aurait carrément jarté, genre il ne m'aurait même pas embrassé, ou… ou parler ! _Il doit être généreux. Autant que toi tu es pathétique. _Tu ne m'aides pas, là ! Je n'intéresse pas Sirius ! Mon Siriussounet d'amour ! Je sens que mon cœur se décompose petit à petit, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai mal, atrocement mal… _Bouhouhou ! Sortez les mouchoirs ! … Mais t'es vraiment minable, ma vieille ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! _Je voulais surtout te donner envie de me laisser tranquille.

* * *

><p>J'étais en retard, irrémédiablement en retard. Mes amis me connaissaient d'innombrables qualités <em>Ah ouais ? La modestie, peut-être ! <em>mais ni la ponctualité ni la rigueur n'y figuraient. Mon esprit foisonnant et plein de ressources se pliait difficilement à une discipline, quelle qu'elle fût. _Ha ouais, j'suis trop une rebelle ! Je me plie pas aux volontés des autres, nah ! _Trop marrante la petite voix. Je suis en retard, par le caleçon de Merlin ! A cause de toi ! _De MOI ?_ Prends pas cet air offusqué ! Je pensais tranquille à mon future mari, jusqu'à ce que tu mettes Sirius sur le tapis ! _Mmmmh, sur le tapis… quoique sur un lit c'est encore mieux… _Sans commentaires. Je disais donc que je me pliais difficilement aux disciplines. Quand aux montres, réveils et horloges, ils restaient pour moi des mystères impénétrables, des inventions du diable, de Dumbledore sans doute, animés d'intentions malveillantes... Comme celles de rendre ma vie scolaire infernale.

J'avais à peine le temps de mettre mon uniforme, de prendre mes affaires et de courir vers ma salle de cours. Ah, misère des misères… J'avais métamorphose ! McGonagall allait me donner une retenue minimum… Pourquoi mes amies ne me réveillaient jamais ! Faudrait que je leur dise…

Bon, juste un couloir à prendre à droite, un autre à gauche… Une autre allée à prendre, et plus qu'un escalier à monter… Je regarde ma montre. Il me reste exactement deux minutes trente trois secondes… trente-deux… Alleeeeez là ! Bon, une marche et… AH MAIS MERDE ALORS ! Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Ces foutus escaliers ont un détecteur d'élèves en retard ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, ils sont bien sadiques ces escaliers, ils ont changé d'itinéraires ! Bon, je fais quoi, moi dans des conditions pareilles ? Je les supplie ?

« **Escaliers… S'il vous plait… Placez-vous dans l'autre côté…Alleeeez quoi !** »

Aucun mouvement de leur part. Ils sont vraiment méchants ces escaliers enchantés, aaargh ! Je les descends en vitesse, et dès l'instant où je pose mon pied sur le sol, les escaliers… reviennent vers le couloir d'en haut que je voulais prendre. Si ce n'est pas du sadisme je me demande ce que c'est.

« **Punaise ! Vous… Oh, vous !** _M'écriai-je énervée, après avoir perdu tout mes noms d'oiseaux que je rêvais de leur lancer._ **Argh, vous faîtes chier ! **»

Sans perdre d'autres moments pour évacuer ma rage, je commence à courir dans tout les sens et arrive, avec un quart d'heure de retard, vers ma salle. Bon, je frappe à la porte pour annoncer mon arrivée ou je prie d'abord pour qu'elle me tue pas, la prof ?

« **Miss Lawford, je commençai à désespérer.** »

Heu, c'est une blague, hein ? Et puis comment elle a fait pour savoir que j'étais derrière la porte, elle est pas medium, j'espère ! Elle aurait dû faire dans la divination, celle-là. Bon, là les élèves me regardent bizarrement, la prof ne parait pas désespérée, seulement ennuyée, je pense qu'il faudrait que je dise quelque chose, mais quoi… ? _Tu peux commencer par rentrer en cours t'assoir, puis on avisera. _J'avance donc, et prends place à côté de Kathleen O'connor. Je lance un regard noir à Mary, les jumelles et Sophia, qui prennent un air complètement innocent. Puis je me tourne vers McGonagall.

« **Je… Euh, désolée, professeur, je, euh… J'ai… **

- **Ce n'est rien, miss Lawford…**

- **Ouf, je l'ai échappée belle ! **_Murmurai-je à Kathleen qui sourit._

- **…** **Mais je pense que Rusard aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide dans la salle des trophées ce soir…**

- **Merde ! **_Lançais-je entre mes dents._

- **… avec Pettigrow et Black.** »

Elle me lança un regard équivoque, sans ciller, et ses yeux froids pétillaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit celle-là ? Me dîtes pas qu'elle sait que… que… _Que t'aime secrètement Sirius ? _Ouais… ! _T'es parano._ Elle me regarde toujours avec un air bizarre, avant de lancer un bref :

« **Bien.** »

Et de retourner vers son cours. Je prends un bout de parchemin et écris un mot à Kath.

**_Dis, pourquoi Black et son pote sont en retenue eux aussi ?_**

Elle lit tout ça, se retourne vers moi et essaye de déceler quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens à essayer de savoir si je cache des sentiments vis-à-vis de Sirius ! _Tu délires complètement ma vieille ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien les gens s'en contre-fichent de savoir si t'as un quelconque sentiment pour Black._

**_Ben, tu sais, comme toujours… Quand la prof est entrée, y'avait des petits trucs lumineux, on aurait dit des lucioles, qui voletaient tu vois, et bref quand elle est entrée, ils se sont mis à la bombarder de petites bombes qui feraient pas de mal à une mouche, mais elle était… phosphorescente, la McGo. C'était vachement drôle ! Mais ça n'a pas dû faire rire la prof, donc ils ont écopé d'une double retenue et puis, 20 points en moins à Gryffondor._**

Pourquoi je viens toujours en retard ! J'ai dû rater la moitié de ma vie ! Ce que je donnerai pour voir Minerva en vert fluo !

* * *

><p>Il était déjà 14h20, et nous étions en cours de Runes. Aucun de mes amis n'avait pris ce cours, à part mon petit Matthias, bien entendu… Et cette très chère Joanna. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup en cours, il devait y avoir à peine trois Poufsouffles, cinq Serpentards, six ou sept Gryffondors avec Remus Lupin et Lily Evans qui se mettaient toujours ensemble, et bien sur, une dizaine de Serdaigles. Le cours de ce jour-là était particulièrement barbant, et puis je venais de déjeuner, je me sentais particulièrement lourde… Une petite sieste ne ferait de mal à personne ! Alors que je mes paupières s'alourdissaient, je sentis un pied écraser le mien. Je me retournai vivement vers Matthias, qui me lança un regard vers mon livre. Un papier trônait sur la page ouverte.<p>

**_Eh, miss ronchon, tu vas en retenue avec Simon ? XD_**

**_Mouais…_**

**_Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça !_**

**_Je saute de joie._**

**_Hum… D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu devrais. _**

D'après ce qu'il a entendu… Heu, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que Dina et Dona ont dû tout déballer à ce moulin à paroles qui me sert d'ami, en l'occurrence, Matthias. C'est drôle, mais je commence à paniquer. Il va vouloir m'aider à conquérir Sirius, mais dans sa quête, il va tout faire pour m'humilier, sans vraiment en avoir conscience…

**_Elles t'ont racontées._**

**_Qui ça ?_**

**_L'éléphant de la mère Michel._**

**_Soraya !_**

**_Bon d'accord, et son chat._**

**_SORAYA ! _**

**_Tu sais très bien de qui je parle._**

Bizarrement, il ne me répond pas. Je soupire et reprends mon parchemin.

**_Les deux blondes, tu sais, Dina et Dona, nos amies hein._**

**_Ah mais oui ! Comment t'as su que c'est elles qui ont vendu la mèche ?_**

**_Parce qu'elles sont les seules à le savoir, peut-être ? Enfin, je dis ça je dis rien, hein…_**

**_Mouais, ça tient._**

**_… Abrutit._**

Il me fait un sourire tout à fait idiot. Il EST idiot.

**_En fait, elles voulaient pas… Pas vraiment hein ! Elles parlaient de S.B., puis elles avaient dit un truc sur un « plan », et puis elles ont sortis « Soraya ! », m'enfin… Enfin tu vois, et…_**

Je lui tire son morceau de parchemin. Il est exaspérant, même sur papier il trouve le moyen de bégayer.

**_Abrège._**

**_Bon, elles veulent te faire oublier, je cite « l'autre con »._**

Je sors des yeux ronds, puis me retourne vers lui. Au moment où j'allais écrire quelque chose, une sonnerie retentit. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, Matthias me lance un autre sourire, et sort en courant. Il avait rangé préalablement ses affaires, l'abrutit. Je soupirai une dernière fois, puis me levai de ma chaise. Je croisai alors le regard émeraude de Lily Evans. Elle me sourit, hocha la tête et sortit.

* * *

><p>Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je poireaute devant la salle des trophées ! UNE DEMI-HEURE ! Ce cracmolle de Rusard se faisait désirer ! Non mais oh, s'il vient une demi-heure en retard, c'est que je vais devoir rester une demi-heure de plus dans cette salle-là, alors que les autres sont probablement au chaud sous leurs couvertures ! Je jette un furtif coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de la salle. 18h30. Il se fout de notre gueule lui… Enfin, de MA gueule. Les deux autres, Black et Pettigrow, n'ont pas encore montré le bout de leur nez. A se demander ce qu'il font. Enfin, pas comme si j'étais intéressée par leur retard, hein, mais voilà… <em>Presque. <em>Oh, et puis toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un blond-brun _Châtain, Soraya, châtain ! _un châtain se ramène – n'empêche, châtain ça sonne bizarre- et s'assoit avec un sourire. Peter Pettigrow. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais… J'ai drôlement envie de lui parler ! Le pire c'est que ça doit bien faire plus de trois quarts d'heure que je n'ai parlé à personne, PERSONNE, incroyable ! Je m'apprête à parler à Peter, mais quand je me tourne vers lui, et que je vois ce sourire coquin collé sur son visage tout en me regardant, je me ravise. Finalement, je vais battre mon record personnel si ça continue, tenir une heure sans parler à personne. Autant prendre un ballon, dessiner une bouche – ouverte pour avoir l'impression qu'il parle- des yeux et au pire un nez, ça me fera passer le temps et je m'ennuierai beaucoup moins avec ce ballon. Tiens, je pourrai jouer dans « seul au monde » si j'arrive à tenir une deuxième heure comme ça !

Bon, il arrive quand ce concierge ? Et en plus, ce Peter assis en face de moi, légèrement sur la gauche, a le don de m'énerver lui aussi ! Il me fixe sans détourner le regard, et s'il le détourne c'est pour voir l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'a pas l'air de respirer l'intelligence. Rho que je suis mauvaise langue !

Alors que j'envisageai de me lever et de partir, un cri suraigu vint me briser les tympans, apparemment ceux de Peter aussi sauf que lui a l'air de s'amuser, se tordant littéralement de rires, puis un **BLAAAAAAACK ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! BLACK, POTTER, VOUS NE M'ECHAPPEREZ PAS ! VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS COURIR ! … REVENEZ ! **Quelle réplique cinglante ! Le concierge fait dans la métonymie!

Je rêve ou c'est Rusard qui court, qui n'a plus de cheveux mais qui a une barbe qui ferait pâlir Dumbledore ? Avant même d'avoir le réflexe de m'écrouler par terre et rire un bon coup, un **_BANG !_** se fit entendre et un coude vint me frapper de plein fouet au visage. Là, je peux m'écrouler par terre.

« **Oh, jesuisdésoléjenesavaispasque,… Je suis désolé ! **_Redis pour la énième fois la voix de James Potter, alors que mon nez me faisait atrocement mal, et que du sang coagulait déjà._ »

Du sang ? Je remis ma main sur mon visage, et touchais au passage mon nez. Il saignait abondement. Tout ça à cause d'une autre blague pourrie de James et Sirius ! Avant que je ne bondisse sur James pour le tuer, il lança un **_Episkey_**, et mon nez retrouva sa forme. Je me relevai alors péniblement, grâce à James, quand Rusard vint enfin à notre hauteur, essoufflé et rouge, respirant péniblement, puis attrapa James par le col.

«**Je… vous, ait… eus… Ha… Ha… **_Ses rires étaient ponctués de soufflements très bizarres._ »

Il était hilarant. Pathétique, certes, mais hilarant ! Ses deux prisonniers rirent un peu devant l'air peu crédible et glorieux de Rusard, un rire qui se changea en grimace quand Rusard ouvrit la salle des trophées. Il jeta littéralement Sirius dedans, lança à Peter et à moi un regard noir, comme quoi nous devions entrer, et enfin nous balança trois torchons dégoutants. Il ne pensait pas que j'allais nettoyer avec ces saletés, j'espère !

« **Vous ne sortirez d'ici qu'après avoir tout nettoyé ! Bonne soirée les enfants !** »

Ouais, bonne soirée, bonne soirée… On t'emmerde. Il hésita à jeter James avec nous, puis, avec un très long soupire, ferma la porte et James disparut avec lui. Il allait bouffer James tout cru, j'en étais sûre. J'haussai les épaules, et commençait ma besogne, une pensée pour Potter. Peter était allé à l'autre bout de la salle, et avais commencé à nettoyer les coupes de Quidditch. Mais oui, genre je suis un fan. Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis me mis à nettoyer des prix remportés par quelques élèves, probablement morts maintenant.

Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, mais je m'ennuie ! Ce n'est pas possible de s'ennuyer à ce point ! J'ai avec moi Peter, qui bave littéralement devant une coupe remportée par Gryffondor contre Serpentard datant de 1824, et Sirius, qui essuie nonchalamment un seul et même trophée depuis je pense notre entrée dans la salle, les yeux fermés. C'est clair qu'il y a de l'ambiance. Je finis de nettoyer un autre prix, et essaye de choisir avec lequel parler. Bon, pas Peter, lui il m'a l'air bien accroché à ses trophées, alors Sirius ? Non, il se doutera bien de quelque chose ! _Si tu lui bave dessus, que tu ris à tout ce qu'il dit même si c'est pas drôle et que tu glousses comme une dinde avant de lui donner du « Oh Siriiiuuus ! » chaque deux secondes, c'est clair qu'il se doutera. _Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre… Bon, alors, c'est décidé, va pour Sirius. D'abord, faut le réveiller. Bien comme il faut.

« **Euhm, Si… Hum, Sirius ?** »

Il lève très lentement la tête, me toise du regard, puis me sourit avec un air rêveur. Comme il est beau, quand il fait ça…

« **Tu parles au macho bourré de préjugés ? C'est bien ça, tu fais des progrès.**

- **Euh…**

- **Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de cette… discussion, très intéressante en passant !**

- **Je voulais juste te dire que, Peter et moi, on s'active à la tâche, alors que toi t'essuie un bocal depuis plus de quoi, une heure !**

- **Chacun son rythme, **_me lança-t-il en souriant._ »

BON, je sais que ce n'était pas ça, ce qui m'avait poussé à venir lui parler, mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je voulais lui parler PAR ENNUI, je l'aurais fait s'il ne m'avait pas sorti cette phrase énervante, s'il s'était montré plus… coopératif, mais non, rien, plus froid tu meurs, même un iceberg aurait montré plus de chaleur. _Tu exagères._

Je me renfrognai, lui tournai le dos et revint à ma besogne, en face de lui. Puis je le vis avancer, s'arrêter devant ma table, y poser les deux mains et se pencher, tout près, si près… Il allait m'embrasser ! Mais non, je fantasmais encore…

Il avait les lèvres si bien dessinées ! Je réussis à m'en détacher les yeux pour me concentrer sur le regard gris pailleté de brun.

« **J'ai compris que tu t'ennuyais, moi aussi je m'ennuie à vrai dire, donc on pourrait passer le temps qu'en dis-tu !** »

Et ces cils épais, d'une longueur à faire pâlir d'envie plus d'une femme… Je reportai mon attention vers sa bouche, qui d'ailleurs bougeait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. C'est drôle, je suis devenu sourde ou quoi? Ah non... Y'a un fond sonore, celui de **Pr****etty Woman **d'**Elvis Presley**, quand il nous sort son bon vieux **_Raaaawr_**, un cri roc de chat en chaleur, avec les lèvres de Sirius qui bougent sans un son, ça le fait vachement bien. Bon, faudrait que j'écoute ce qu'il dit, hein, sinon... Bon, je m'active à l'écouter !

« **… et donc, après avoir manigancé avec le sieur cochon roi des troupes barbares contre le chat noir, Gaspard le nain avait concocté un flan au caramel et aux noix de cajou sans chocolat avec prince des lutin et la princesses des nains de jardins, qui aimait les haricots roses, comme Mario mais pas Luigi. A la fin, ils m'ont castré.**

- **QUI ÇA ?**_ Demandai-je, choquée qu'on l'ait castré, alors que lui souriait à pleine dents.  
><em>

- **Ben, le roi barbu.** »

Puis il partit dans un fou-rire, se tenant les côtes. Quoi, il trouvait ça drôle qu'on l'ait castré ? Il s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil, respira un bon coup et me regarda, l'air amusé et ce beau sourire sur les lèvres. Je pris un ton boudeur.

« **Tu te fous de moi !**

- **Non, même pas !**

- **…**

- **Bon, j'avoue, un peu quand même… Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas !** _Dit-il pour se défendre. _»

En effet, j'étais légèrement absorbée par la contemplation de ton visage d'Apollon.

« **Excuse-moi, mais je pensais à autre chose. **_Je lui lançai un sourire d'excuse, m'éloignant un peu de lui. _**Tu parlais de quoi ?**

- **De passer du temps !**

- **Bonne idée.**

- **N'est-ce pas !**_ Dit-il avec un air moqueur, puis se tourna vers Peter. _**Peter ! **_Il ne répondit rien. _**PETER !**

- **Oui, Patmol ? **

- **Tu peux terminer les autres trophées ?**

- **Euh…**

- **Je te fais tes devoirs de Sortilèges !** »

Le concerné parut réfléchir un instant.

« **Et de Métamorphose !**

- **Ça marche, Patmol !** »

La patte molle en question se tourna vers moi, triomphant, avant de s'assoir sur le sol.

« **Ben, Soraya, assieds-toi !**

- **Euh… Et les tr…**

- **Oh, Queudever s'en chargera !** _Me coupa-t-il dans mon élan soudain et rare de sollicitude envers Peter._**  
><strong>

- **Queue de quoi ?**

- **Peter !**

- **Ah.** »

Je pris donc place à ses côtés.

« **Ça veut dire quoi, ça, patte molle ?**

- **Juste un surnom débile comme un autre… Mais je préfère ça à Siriussounet !**

- **Ça sonne comme Winnie l'ourson.**

- **L'ourson quoi ?**

- **Winnie.**

- **Connais pas.** »

Après encore quelques minutes passées à parler de vraiment n'importe quoi, Peter avait fini, et nous avions finit de tout nettoyer. Enfin, PETER avait fini. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fin d'esprit, par contre il était vraiment tout gentil, la queue de ver ! Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent enfin, et nous sortions en courant, comme des évadés, de peur que les portes ne se referment avant notre sortie. Je ne vous raconte pas nos gueules, ça casserait l'image Sirius Black.

Je suivis docilement les deux Maraudeurs, et après nous être souhaités une bonne nuit, nous nous somme séparés. Je dormis avec en mémoire les yeux acier rieurs de Sirius… Et l'image de Rusard avec une barbe.

McGo fluorescente, Rusard chauve… Non, décidément, après les médicomages, je ne veux absolument pas de maris profs.


	7. Chapter 6: Mais c'est meugnon, un chat

**_N.d.L :_Bonjour bonsoiiiir ! Voilà un autre chapitre, Sora et Siri (hahah, avouez que Siri c'est trop chou xD *sort*) se rapprochent un tout petit peu plus (a) pour le plus grand bonheur de Soraya ! (_Soraya : Même pas vrai ! C'est qu'un con ce type !_ Auteur : Dont t'es amoureuuuuse :p _Soraya : ... -_-_ ) .**  
><strong>J'ai été vraiment TRES surprise par le nombre d'ajouts à Favorite Stories et au Alert Stories Ö WOW merci les gens ! Mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir des reviews, hein? (a) *yeux de chat potté (pour rester dans le thème du chapitre :p)*<strong>  
><strong>Merci à je cite : Myllie (L), N'étoile, Skouare Enix et puis... POMEGRANATESSS ! (J'adore les pseudos de mes lectrices *-*)<strong>  
><strong>Puis, euuuuh, petit coup de gueule, allez ! :D Une review qui m'a bien fait marrer, on va dire :p mais qui m'a assez énervée :<strong>

**"L'histoire est pas mal et tout mais serieusement ... Des yeux violets ? xD Tu saurais pas faire plus Mary-Sue ^^ C'est un peu le genre de truc qui donne envie d'arreter de lire directement .." (signé Julie T anonyme -_-)**

**Ma chérie :D Des yeux violets, ça existe, je peux te l'assurer ^^ ma propre cousine qui est JUSTEMENT libanaise a JUSTEMENT des yeux VIOLETS :) Bon, je dois faire une petite leçon moi : une "Mary-Sue", elle a tout les mecs à ses pieds, elle sauve Poudlard chaque deux jours, elle est gentille, douce, elle est l'amie de tout le monde, elle est super populaire, elle parle 36 mille langue, elle est italienne, marocaine, française, allemande, japonaise, tout en même temps, martienne peut-être ^^ bref, elle a toutes les nationalités possibles.. Et improbables ^^ La mienne, ma Soraya, ne parle qu'anglais et un peu de libanais, elle ne sauve pas Poudlard -_- elle est humiliée beaucoup de fois, et jusqu'à présent... Aucun garçon n'est venu la draguer :) DONC, pour venir et me balancer "Mary-Sue" juste parce que tu l'as lu quelque part et que t'as voulu faire geeenre, je sais ce que ça veut dire, tu t'es frottée à la mauvaise personne ma vieille ;) Et la prochaine fois, signe pas en anonyme hein ! :D (peut-être que j'en fais trop, mais voilà quoi.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre SIX<strong>

**MAIS C'EST MEUGNON, UN CHAT !**

Depuis la retenue, Sirius et Peter me saluaient parfois d'un signe de tête, et Sirius m'avait foutu la paix en cours depuis. BON, j'avoue qu'il m'énervait énormément, mais maintenant faut dire que ça me manque un peu, ses manières de m'aborder._ De t'aborder, hein ! Il ne faisait que passer du temps parce qu'il s'ennuie à fond en cours..._ ça veut dire? _Tu le sais très bien; tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps, et il s'en ait lassé._ ... T'es pas censée être la voix de la raison qui devrait plutôt me remonter le moral, toi ? _Je suis la voix de la raison, et comme mon nom l'indique clairement, inculte, je suis là pour essayer de te raisonner... Mais apparemment, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !_ Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, je n'en fais euh, qu'à toi ! _Hein?_ Ben, c'est toi ma tête, donc je ne raisonne et ne subis que tes volontés et tes désirs... Qui sont tous liés à toi donc ! _Pff, t'es trop conne._ _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être ta raison à toi, par Merlin !_ T'as dû avoir été Viviane, la nana de Merlin dans une vie antérieure, c'est pour ça. Merlin l'aimait spécialement, mais elle l'a piégé, tu vois, alors là il a dû vouloir se venger. _Possible._  
>Le fait est que, en ce moment même, je suis en train de tourner en rond dans le château. Dina doit roucouler avec son Ike dans un coin, son petit japonais, là, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouve, j'espère que ça lui passera ! Et puis Dona, elle doit sans doute faire un jogging avec Jeremy. Je me demande comment ça va finir entre eux, ces deux-là. Enfin, bref. Moi je fais quoi, maintenant? Je grimpe dans la colline pour revoir mon "<strong><em>serviteur éternel<em>**" ? Non, je ne suis pas désespérée. _Un peu comme même !_ Rho, ça suffit ! Pas désespérée à ce point ! Et puis, il fait nuit, là. Le couvre feu, c'est dans une demi-heure à peu près. Faut que je me dépêche d'entrer dans mon dortoir. Et si je passai par les couloirs qui donnent sur la forêt? Au moins je me sentirais moins seule. _C'est vrai que tu pourrais faire de la conversation avec des mille pattes, des sauterelles et autres bestioles bavardes._ C'est mieux que de te faire la conversation à toi, remarque. _Abrutie._ Débile. _Gamine._ Idiote. _Enfoirée._Arrête ! C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire que je m'insulte intérieurement ! _Folle._ Salope !  
>Alors que je débattais une discussion de la plus haute importance pourvue d'élocutions tout autant intelligentes que diplomatiques avec mon moi intérieure (<em>Bâtarde !<em> Connasse ! _Attardée mentale !_), je marchai avec précaution dans les ténèbres quand un faible miaulement déchira la nuit. Il semblait venir de dessous le bâtiment. Je me mis à genoux et appelai doucement. _Oui, le chat va te dire "je suis là!"_. T'es trop drôle, on te l'a déjà dit ? ...  
>Je me relevai aussitôt. C'était plus loin, de l'autre côté du bâtiment... Je m'y rendit et m'agenouillai de nouveau, réitérant mes appels. Le chat était bien là. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait ni serpents ni araignées ! Je passai un bras sous le plancher. Mes doigts rencontrèrent une boule de poils humide.<p>

«** Allons, viens !**»

L'animal eut un tressaillement de peur, mais ne bougea pas.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**»

Je sursautai et relevai la tête. Black était campé devant moi, les bras croisés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui !

« **Il y a un chat, là-dessous. Il est peut-être blessé...**»

Pourquoi, en sa présence, me sentais-je toujours sur la défensive? _Si tu avais accepté les quelques rares demandes de garçons à sortir, tu aurais été moins... coincée._ Je t'ignore à compter de ce jour. _Parfait !_Parfait.

« **C'est sans doute un chat sauvage. Ces bêtes sont dangereuses, on devrait les exterminer.** _Remarqua-t-il avec un air révulsé._  
>- <strong>Un chat sauvage ne se serait jamais laissé toucher ! Il est un peu trop loin. Je n'arriverai jamais à le faire sortir.<strong>»

Il poussa un soupir impatient que j'ignorai; j'avais trop besoin de son aide pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. _Comme si t'allais lui fermer sa belle gueule avec une de tes répliques cinglantes si euh, nombreuses._ Mais j'en ai ! _Comme " ta gueule"?_ Pf, mais ta gueule ! _Qu'est-ce que je disais._ Va te faire foutre. En plus, je te parle plus. Je t'ignore.  
>Le chat miaulait maintenant de façon déchirante. Je détournai la tête pour dissimuler un sourire de triomphe. Sirius venait de s'agenouiller à son tour.<p>

« **Où elle est, cette foutue bestiole ?  
>- Là... Juste au-dessous ! Non, un peu plus par ici,<strong> _murmurai-je en prenant sa main pour guider sa recherche._ »

Des contacts de ce genre, j'en avais des dizaine par jours. Mais une telle main, à la fois douce et puissante, ne risquait pas d'être confondue avec celle d'un élève lambda !  
>Le cri de Black me tira de mes pensées.<p>

« **Je le tiens ! Si je suis mordu par un serpent ou piqué par une araignée, tu pourras toujours me venir en aide, hein ?** »

Tout en parlant, il ramenait le chat, qu'il avait réussi à extirper de sa cachette. La fourrure poisseuse de sang, les yeux déjà vitreux, la pauvre bête était en piteux état.

« **Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, mais il valait mieux l'enlever de là avant qu'il meure.** »

C'était une façon logique de voir les choses. Logique, mais choquante. Je palpai l'animal. Apparemment, il n'avait rien de cassé, mais il avait une vilaine plaie...

« **Pose-le que je l'examine.**  
>- <strong>Ah ! Docteur, il faut dire "s'il te plaît"... <strong>»

Docteur ? Était-ce sa façon de réagir au ton brutal que j'avais employé ? J'obtempérai, amusée, constatant avec surprise qu'il posait avec beaucoup de délicatesse l'animal sur le sol. _Quoi ! Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il le jette sur la terre? Sirius, malgré ses airs d'Apollons et de demi-dieu, est un humain avec un cœur ma belle !_ Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de communiquer, là. Mais apparemment, ce ne doit être que le vent qui siffle entre mes oreilles. _Ce qui ne m'étonne pas ! C'est justement parce que t'as pas de cerveau que le vent circule librement dans ce qui te sert de boîte crânienne ! Haha !_ Ce qui se trouve dans ma "boîte crânienne", c'est toi.

« **En admettant que t'arrives à le sauver, t'en feras quoi après ? Les chats sauvages ne s'apprivoisent pas.**  
>- <strong>Les chats sauvages ne recherchent pas l'aide des humains ! Ce chat, qui est une chatte, a dû se blesser après s'être égarée.<strong> »

Pendant que je parlais, l'animal s'était redressé et, sans que j'aie eut le temps de le retenir, il disparut de nouveau sous le bâtiment. Les larmes aux yeux, j'implorai mon compagnon du regard. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Qu'il le suive, peut-être, pour tes beaux yeux? __T'es trop... J'hésite entre naïve et débile. _Je t'ignore.  
>Immense dans le ciel sombre, la lune nous éclairait doucement, laissant dans l'ombre le visage de Sirius Black, mais mettant des reflets chocolats dans ses cheveux bruns.<br>Dans le silence, nous entendîmes soudain un frôlement. Je me penchai. La chatte revenait vers nous, en se traînant péniblement, tenant quelque chose dans sa gueule.

« **Vite,** _ordonnai-je en la voyant s'effondrer_ _de tout son long sur le sol. _**Mets-la dans la lumière, il faut que je...**  
>- <strong>Lui fasse un massage cardiaque, lui mette un goutte-à-goutte, lui fasse un bouche-à-bouche ? Il est mort, ce chat... <strong>»

C'était dit sur un ton inexpressif, le même que celui que j'avais entendu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« **Mais ne désespères pas !** ajouta-t-il.**Voilà un autre sauvetage à opérer ! **»

M'ouvrant la main, il y déposa une minuscule boule de poils.

« **Un chaton...**_, murmurai-je. _**Sa mère, d'instinct, savait que nous nous en occuperions. Un chat sauvage n'aurait jamais fait ça !**  
>- <strong>Non, il aurait fait preuve de plus de bon sens, et de moins de conneries. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperai d'un animal qu'il faudra nourrir au compte-gouttes !<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu l'as déjà fait ? <strong>_dis-je étonnée qu'il ait pu s'atteler à une tâche aussi délicate. _»

Il eut un petit sourire et je pris sur moi pour ne pas caresser son joli minois. C'est un crime d'être aussi beau !

« **Oui, il y a des années. Quelle corvée ! Je m'en souviens encore ! Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux suppliants... Je te le répète, ne comptes pas sur moi pour élever ce chat !** »

Je caressai la petite tête soyeuse.

« **Mais je vis en collocation avec Mary Stamphord, elle est allergique aux poils de chats... J'ai dû me séparer de mon siamois la première semaine de ma première année à cause de ça... Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser là la pauvre bête ! D'ailleurs, **_crûs-je bon d'ajouter, _**c'est toi qui est venu m'aider !** »

Le silence retomba. Les yeux fixés sur le visage de Black, je me creusais la tête à la recherche de l'argument qui arracherait son accord.

« **Être incapable de résister à d'aussi jolis yeux... **_murmura-t-il._ »

Embarrassée, je fixai le sol.

« **Allez, donne-le-moi, ce matou, et fiches le camps avant que je change d'avis !** »

Évitant avec soin tout contact avec la main qu'il me tendait, j'y déposai le chaton.

« **Merci,** _balbutiai-je._ »

Un court instant, j'hésitai, puis tournai les talons m'enfuis vers mon dortoir.

* * *

><p>«<strong>T'étais où?<strong> _Me demande Dona, alors que sa sœur, affalée en boule dans le fond d'un canapé, se goinfrant de chocogrenouilles, me lançait des regard inquisiteurs.  
>-<em> **E****h bien, je... parlais avec Sirius. **»

Dina toussa très fort, manqua de s'étouffer avec ses friandises, et son visage prit une teinte violette légèrement bleutée, alors que sa sœur me regardait, les yeux ronds, et sa bouche formant un magnifique "O", comme si je venais de leur déclarer mon amour profond et pur au professeur Flitwick, ou pire, que Rogue se lavait les cheveux deux fois par jour... Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?

« **Euh... Les filles...**  
>- <strong>Tu as parlé avec Sirius, Soraya ? PARLÉ ?<strong> _S'exclama Dona, incrédule._  
>- <strong>Mais oui ! Pourquoi?<br>- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais... **_commença Dona._  
>- <strong>... Sirius ne parle presque jamais... <strong>_continua Dina.  
><em>- **... Avec une fille. **_Conclurent-elles toutes les deux en unisson.  
>- <em>**Très synchros, les filles. **»

Elles me fixèrent, éberluées par ma réflexion. C'était peut-être pas l'effet attendu. Enfin, bon. S'il ne parle jamais _PRESQUE jamais ! _avec une fille, donc il doit avoir la bouche pleine... Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause d'une bouffe quelconque, ah ça non, donc il doit sûrement flirter avec, si plus si affinité... S'il ne m'a pas embrassé, s'il n'a rien tenté, c'est qu'il _te trouve pas à son goût. _J'allais dire, c'est qu'il me respecte. Mais...

« **Peut-être que tu ne l'intéresse pas...** _Dona vit le regard_ _noir que Dina lui lança, et crut bon de finir._ **Vraiment**, _fit remarquer Dona d'une petite voix, et ma conscience dans ma tête dansa une macarena endiablée en jouant des claquettes, faisant un bruit de fanfaronne, et chantant "Je te l'ai dit !".  
><em>- **C'est pas possible ! Ce gars, il saute tout ce qui bouge ! **_Dina sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'ajouter._ **Et, et Sora, bah elle bouge !**»

Ahuries, Dona et moi nous tournions vers Dina, très lentement.

« **Wow, Dina, bravo !**  
>- <strong>Ç<strong>**a va, ton cerveau est pas en surchauffe, là ? T'as TROP réfléchi pour la journée, reposes-toi !**  
>- <strong>Rhôôô...<strong> _Marmonna__-t-elle en se renfrognant, les sourcils froncés. _**Vous êtes lourdes, les filles !**»

Sourire en coin, Dona et moi nous somme comprises en un seul regard, et, d'un seul mouvement de tête vers Dina, nous nous écriâmes en la pointant du doigt :

« **BLOOOONDE !** »

Avant de courir en rond dans la chambre, l'écho de nos rires se répandant dans notre chambre, essayant d'éviter les coussins et oreillers que nous lançaient Dina avec rage, les joues toutes rouges, hurlant comme un géant **_JE... NE SUIS... PAS... BLONDE !_**

* * *

><p>Nous étions un samedi, le dernier du mois d'octobre. Assis sur une serviette que Matthias, Jeremy, Mary, Dona et moi avions mis sur l'herbe. Jeremy aidait Dona, qui avait soit-disant besoin d'aide en sortilèges. Après quelques minutes, ils se levèrent pour continuer leur cours en bibliothèque, parce qu'il y a, d'après Dona, je cite; <em><strong>Trop de boucan, merde !<strong>_. Geeenre. Moi ça m'a tout l'air d'un tête-à-tête, ouais. Un devoir, certes, mais n'empêche, en tête-à-tête les amis ! Je lui lançai un clin d'œil équivoque, et à l'expression désorientée qu'affichait Jeremy, je lui fis un sourire complice. Il ne comprit rien, ou plutôt, fit mine de ne rien comprendre, haussa les épaules en souriant, puis leva ses yeux vers le Ciel, poussant un long soupir, comme s'il prenait Dieu pour témoin... _De tes conneries. _Ce qui fit rire les autres, alors que je boudai. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, puis prit Dona par le poignet et l'emmena vers l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quelques instants plus tard, les garçons s'en vont. Ne reste plus que Mary et moi... Ha non, Dina et son japonais se ramènent vers nous. Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il adhérait à notre consécration, moi ! _Euh..._ Non mais laisse béton, Gaston. _Je suis ta conscience, con-science, Soraya, pas Gaston... au cas où ça t'aurait échappé. _Peu importe ! L'important c'est que cette boulette chinoise vienne pas se mettre avec moi, argh ! _Mais pourquoi tu le déteste? _Mais c'est évident, pourtant ! ... Bon, il ressemble BEAUCOUP à Joanna. _Euh... Et? _Il lui ressemble BEAUCOUP TROP, si ça c'est pas une raison... _SORAYA ! _Bon, d'accord, okay, je te dis, mais juste parce que je te fais confiance, hein ! _Comme si j'allais le répéter à quelqu'un... Non mais franchement... Je suis dans ta tête ! _Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je te fais confiance tout de même. En fait, je n'ai rien contre Ike, mais voilà, j'aurais aimé voir Dina avec Matthias... Enfin bref. Au moment où Dina vint se mettre à côté de moi, Ike me sourit timidement et se barre. Ouuuuf, mon Dieu.  
>Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais toujours assise à ma place. Tout était parfaitement anodin, presque banale... Jusqu'au moment où je levai mes yeux et vit les Maraudeurs, en face de nous, juste à côté de la fontaine. Sirius dos à nous, les trois autres sont face à lui. Ils se marrent alors que Sirius fait de grands gestes, visiblement ce qui les fait rire. Mary suivit mon regard, et plaça son visage tout près du mien, amusé.<p>

« **Couucouuu ! **_Me fit-elle en me faisant de grands signes de la main, alors que son visage était à deux doigts de se coller au mien.  
><em> - **Argh, Mary, tu vas m'aveugler ! **_Dis-je en éloignant mon visage du sien._  
>- <strong>Ouais, sans tes yeux tu risques fort de regarder ton siriusounet d'amouuur !<strong> _Lan__ça Dina en posant sa main sur son front tout en fermant les yeux d'un air dramatique, ce qui fit rire Mary._»

Quel boulet, cette Dina. Après que Mary ait finit de rire, elle se tourne discrètement vers moi, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« **Alors comme ça, le grand Sirius Black a finit par te conquérir ?** »

Je poussai un long soupir à faire fendre les pierres, ce à quoi elle me répondit par un clin d'œil, avant de se lever et de nous tirer, Dina et moi, du sol, sous nos maugréements, bien sûr. Je n'avais AUCUNE envie de bouger, j'étais bien là où j'étais, argh !

« **Allez, les filles, on se bouge !  
>- Mais euuh ! J'ai pas envie ! <strong>_Protesta Dina, en vain. _»

Nous nous levâmes enfin, après moult protestations, puis nous marchâmes un peu, et je racontai à Mary le pourquoi du comment de mon attirance pour Sirius, et ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je m'arrête de marcher pour expliquer quelque chose d'assez complexe, et me mets face à elles, dos à la fontaine, donc... à une vingtaine de mètres des Maraudeurs. Super.

«... **Oui, mais pas quand un gars me plaît ! Là je deviens forcément euh, mal à l'aise avec !** »

Je me retrouvai alors à faire de grands gestes idiots, dos aux Maraudeurs, Dina et Mary en train de rire... Coïncidences ? Sûrement.

« **Hô ! Elle avoue alors !  
>- Explicatiooons !<br>- Bon d'accord... Mais il est juste beau !** _Fis__-je avec un grand sourire stupi__de._**_  
>- <em>Sora !  
>- Tu pourrais me laisser finir de parler, s'il te plait?<br>- ****Sora, te retournes surtout pas, Sirius il est tourné vers nous mais enfaîte, ils sont tous tournés vers nous et ils nous regardent là, y'en a un il te matte de haut en bas Mary ! Il est pas très discret...** »

Toi non plus, Dina, t'es pas très discrète, j'ai envie de dire, mais on fait avec. Zut ! Je fais quoi là moi ? STRESSE POWA ! Et mais ? Ha nan je rêve ! Y'a Mary qui se met sur la point des pieds pour regarder par dessus mon épaule. Elle n'est pas très discrète non plus.

«** MARYEUH ! ****  
>- <strong>AIHEU ! T'es pas obligée de me taper !<strong>  
><strong>- Heu les filles, là on a un problème ! Ils se dirigent vers nous ! <strong>  
>- <strong>Merde merde merde ! <strong>  
><strong>- Reste zen, ils sont encore loin et ils marchent doucement, alors on va se diriger tranquillement vers eux... Sinon, on reste là. <strong>**»

Je me retourne alors, et mes cheveux noir partent en arrière, vous savez, comme dans la pub l'Oréal parce que VOUS le valez bien ! Tout en abordant un grand sourire. On avance a présent vers eux. Et si on les contournait plutôt ? Mais oui, c'est encore meilleure, comme idée ! Rhô et puis non, faut bien que cette timidité me lâche un jour, autant aujourd'hui ! ... En y repensant bien, pourquoi pas demain? AH NON SORA, ça suffit !  
>Plus que quelques mètres et ce sera bon... Va falloir que je me débrouille pour mettre de l'ambiance, les filles, là, sont un peu trop bizarres. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta coincée Sora ! Ce n'est pas du tout du tout le moment même. Bon allez, un grand sourire, voix de surexcitée et c'est partie !<p>

«** Salut les fiiiiilles ! **_S'exclama la voix de James Potter. Tiens, il m'a devancée en puce surexcitée lui._  
><strong>- Salut les gaaaaars !<strong> _L'imitai-je._  
><strong> <strong>- Wahoo en forme ! <strong>  
><strong>- Ça doit être l'effet moi, je la rend excitée !<strong>** _Lança Sirius._  
><strong> <strong>- Tu m'excite pas.<strong>**»

Prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire, je me mis à rougir en puissance dix. Je suis un boulet, il est un boulet, nous sommes des boulets. Vive les boulets !

«** Eh bah ça démarre fort**_, fit remarquer Mary._**  
>- Soraya a tout de même raison ! <strong>**  
><strong>- De quoi ?<strong>** _S'enquit James. Oui, de quoi, Dina! Pourquoi elle est obligée de me mettre partout!_  
><strong> <strong>- Bah, vous êtes tous les quatre pas mal ! <strong>**»

Petits sourires des Maraudeurs, pour ma part, une baffe derrière la tête de Dina. Elle est folle elle ou quoi ? Non seulement elle me grille moi, mais elle se grille elle aussi ! En plus, je n'ai jamais dit que Peter était mignon !

«** Ça c'est le genre de truc qu'on se dit entre filles ! Tu trouves vraiment qu'ils ont l'air de filles ?** _Lui demandai-je, car on ne sait jamais, avec un cerveau comme le sien, peut-être qu'elle n'a toujours pas percuté..._  
><strong> <strong>- Heu, on peut essayer. <strong>**»

Joignant le geste a la parole, Sirius se met a faire une démarche digne d'un top modèle féminin, tout en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

«** Je vous plaît comme ça ? ****  
><strong>- Ha la pétasse celle-là ! <strong>**»

Tom revient parmis nous sous nos rires. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé Sirius aussi gentil, charmant, sympathique, drôle... _En gros, le prince charmant, quoi. Mais réveille-toi, Soraya ! _Nan, le prince charmant, lui, ne couche pas à droite et à gauche. _Ouf._

«** N'empêche, tu t'es bien fait griller Sora !****  
><strong>- Hey ! Enfonce moi pendant que t'y est ! <strong>**_Dis-je à Mary sur un ton ironique, croisant mes bras en dessous de ma poitrine.» _

Quelques instants plus tard, on se parlait toujours. Oui, je ne boudai plus moi, j'avais tout de même Sirius juste à moi ! _Pas vraiment, en face, peut-être, mais... _Chut-euh ! Mais tu vas te la gueuler? Tu te sens obligée de toujours tout gâcher, toi, c'est pas possible !  
>Tout le monde se regarde et se sourie timidement. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un blanc ... Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre. C'est même étonnant que ça n'arrive que maintenant. Faut trouver une idée là ! Vite une idée !<p>

«** KYYAAAAHHHH !** _Voilà qui résume bien la situation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à crier, Dina?_  
><strong>- <strong>Qu'est c'qui y'a ? <strong>  
><strong>- Les filles, on a un gros problème ! <strong>**_dit-elle en fixant un point imaginaire dernière les garçons._**  
><strong>- Heu, il se passe quoi là ?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle a dit « les filles », tu trouves vraiment qu'on ressemble a des filles ?<strong>** _Fit remarquer Sirius à Peter, tout en riant._  
><strong> <strong>- Hey ! Il se fout de ma gueule en plus ?<strong>** _Répliquai-je en riant à mon tour._»

Personne n'a le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Dina nous coupe la parole.

«** STOP ! Pas le temps de se taper ni rien, Sora on a vraiment un gros problème...****  
><strong>- Mais quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>- Devant toi !<strong>** _S'écrièrent Mary et Dina en une seule voix pour me répondre._»

Sirius et James se regardèrent, déboussolés, avant de se retourner vers Mary et Dina.

«** Nous ?** _S'inquiétèrent Sirius et James, ce qui me parait bien peu probable. En quoi constituaient-ils un problème?_  
><strong> <strong>- Mais nan... !<strong>** _Fit Mary, exaspérée par leur lenteur d'esprit._  
><strong> <strong>- Regarde derrière eux...<strong>**_ M'indiqua Dina._»

Les garçons se retournent instinctivement tandis que je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus leurs épaules. AAHH ! PROBLEME ! Je me remets normalement.

«** ALERTE ALERTE !** _M'affolai-je._  
><strong> <strong>- Il se passe quoi là ?<strong>  
><strong>- Alors on fait quoi ?<strong>** _Demanda Dina en ignorant Sirius._  
><strong> <strong>- HOOOO !<strong>** _S'écria Sirius, exaspéré, faisant de grands signes de la main en direction de Mary._  
><strong> <strong>- Quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>- Je crois qu'il veut savoir ce qui se passe...<strong>** _Expliqua Remus à Mary._  
><strong> <strong>- Ouais, c'est pas le seul hein.<strong>** _Fit remarquer Peter. _»__

Je les regardai, puis jeta un autre regard vers le décor qui se plantait face à moi... Dona et Jeremy qui se disputaient. Mais qu'est-ce que... ! Je pris les filles par le bras, les tirant en arrière, puis me retournait vers les Maraudeurs.

« **A plus tard les gars !** »

Puis m'en allai, les plantant là.

* * *

><p>« <strong>T'as fait... QUOI ! <strong>_S'écria Dina pour la énième fois face à une Dona qui bouillonnait de rage._  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avait violée hein !<br>- Mais tu l'as embrassé, Dona, embrassée ! C'est lui qui est supposé te sauter dessus, pas le contraire ! **_S'empourpra sa jumelle pour la énième fois._»

Depuis que Dona avait embrassé Jeremy - qui l'avait malheureusement repoussée - à la bibliothèque depuis à peu près trois jours, toutes les discussions dans mon dortoir ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ça. J'en avait marre, franchement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dina dictait les actes que Dona doit faire, et critiquait celles qu'elle faisait, je lui ait dit, elle ne m'avait même pas écoutée. Avec un ultime soupir, je lançai un regard compatissant à une Dona désemparée, puis sortis doucement du dortoir, avant de m'affaler sur un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, emportant mes devoirs de botanique avec moi. Alors que le sommeil s'emparait de moi petit à petit, j'entendis quelques miaulements très faibles et suraigus, ce qui me réveilla de mon semi-sommeil. Je relevai ma tête, et, au-dessus de mon visage, les magnifiques yeux de Sirius me scrutaient avec un air amusé. Je devais certainement rêver. Je me frottais les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Finalement, non, j'étais bien éveillée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là?

« **Pas d'affolement ! **_Dit Sirius en prenant place face à moi. _**Je viens d'entrer et j'ai vu que tu t'endormait ici. Oui, je sais, il est minuit et j'ai dépassé le couvre-feu, et on s'en fout ! Au fait, regarde qui voilà !** »

Il mit la main dans la poche de sa veste, anormalement gonflée, et en sortit - à l'abri dans un morceau de carton - une minuscule boule de fourrure qu'il me posa dans la main.

« **Je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais les nourrices avec autant de sérieux...** _Fis-je en caressant l'animal.  
><em>**-** **Si tu l'entendais dès que je le laisse seul, tu me comprendrais très vite ! **»

Je levai les yeux, étonnée de la tendresse que révélait la réflexion, faite pourtant d'un ton bourru. Sirius était-il moins insensible que je l'aurais cru? Son regard, lumineux dans son visage bronzé, n'avait rien de moqueur. Quelque chose en moi se noua. C'était physique. Sirius Black déclenchait dans tout mon être des réactions que je ne pouvais maîtriser. Je détournai les yeux et reportai mon attention sur le petit chat qui me regardait de ses grands yeux verts.

« **Il va falloir être un peu plus sage, sinon, Monsieur Black va regretter de t'avoir adopté.** _Fis-je à l'attention du chaton.  
>- <em>**Adopter? C'est toi qui m'as forcé la main... Uniquement parce que tu ne voulais pas t'en charger !**»

Puis il se mit à me raconter ses journées avec le chat. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de prénom à cette petite bête. Il était entré dans les détails de comment nourrir un chat au compte-goutte, mais déjà je ne suivais plus. Je bugguai devant ses yeux, c'est abusé, oh mon Dieu... _Quelqu'un m'a appelée? _Va te rendormir, la voix.

« **Tu m'écoutes?** »

Le ton avait été si abrupt que je sursautai. Je fis un suprême effort pour me ressaisir.

« **Depuis combien de temps t'es enchaînée à ce bureau à faire tes devoirs?** »

Je secouai la tête, pas encore repris pied dans la réalité, pas complètement.

« **Désolée, je pensais à autre** **chose**_, dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse, me calant au fond de mon fauteuil, soucieuse de garder mes distances. _**Tu parlais de compte-gouttes, je crois?  
>- J'étais en train de t'expliquer que j'avais trouvé un logis pour le chaton, mais tu sembles avoir tout oublié. A moins que, maintenant, ce soit devenu le cadet de tes soucis. A moins que le chat n'ait été qu'un prétexte... <strong>_Ajouta-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux._»

Je le considérai, éberluée.

« **Quel prétexte?  
>- Mon cœur, ne fais pas l'innocente, tu veux !<br>- Et toi, change de ton !  
>- D'accord... Mais sois franche, pour une fois...<strong>»

Il se leva de son fauteuil, se pencha vers moi et, sans prévenir, plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut si rapide, si bref que je restai pétrifiée, muette.

« **Je préfère les filles qui disent le fond de leur pensée, **_dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur,_** à celles qui jouent les oies blanches et utilisent les pauvres bêtes pour alibi.  
>- Espèce de... Espèce de... <strong>_M'écriai-je, hors de moi._»

_Ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi enrichi, à ce que je voix. _Oh, toi, la ramène pas maintenant, hein.  
>Je levai la main, mais il m'immobilisa le poignet, parant la gifle.<p>

« **Tais-toi avant de dire n'importe quoi... **_marmonna-t-il en me lâchant et en s'écartant._ **Alors, tu es d'accord?  
>- D'accord sur quoi ? <strong>Murmurai-je, en plein brouillard.  
>- <strong>Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais passer le chat à James, qui va l'offrir à Lily !<strong>»

J'hochai la tête, soulagée de constater que mon cerveau fonctionnait toujours. _A-t-il au moins fonctionné un jour? _

« **Super, voilà qui est résolu. Bon, monte dormir un peu, il est minuit passée, et tu es complètement fatiguée, à ce que je vois.** »

Il me prit par le bras d'un air si décidé que je ne songeai pas à lui opposer une résistance. Je n'allai pas me battre avec lui, quand même...  
>Il m'emmena vers la porte qui menait au dortoir des filles, me fit un rapide signe de la main, puis s'engouffra dans celui des garçons, et disparut. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me sentais soudain seule, complètement seule, et triste.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: C'est chouette, les hiboux !

**_N.d.L :_Bonjour bonsoiiiir ! Déjà 7 chapitres en ligne, et je dis bien, SEPT chapitres ! Je sortirai le champagne au dixième, vous êtes prévenues *-* y'aura des bulles... ... *_sort_*  
>OUI, je saiiis, je me répète, MAIIIS je suis tellement contente, d'abord pour les reviews troooop mignonnes ! (L), ensuite les ajouts aux story alert et favorite stories ! (est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer c'est quoi un C2 xD)<br>Bon, alors, je remercie Plumette 06, Julie T, Pommegranatessse (faudrait m'expliquer :p), Myllie (L), N'étoile (Ouiii ton pseudo gère la fougère... sa mère... Albert... ouais je sors -_-) pour répondre à ta demande; DEUX chapitres par semaines? xD C'est négociable, c'est pas IMPOSSIBLE (a) quoique... cette année c'est l'année décisive quoi, et j'ai PLEIN d'exams j'te dis pas, mais quand j'aurais du temps libre, promiiiis, je posterai ! , puis merci aussi à CFLM Angel, et enfin à MathB et toi, je peux te dire que j'ai dû lire et relire et rererelire et re... bon tu as compris xD J'ai A-DO-RE ta review, c'est dingue comment ta review a pu faire pétiller mes yeux quoi Ö (on revient au champagne xD *sort*), j'arrive pas à croire que ta review s'adresse à ma fiction, MA fiction quoi, c'est... wow *.***

**Réponse à la review Julie T : (j'ai voulu t'envoyer un PM puis je me suis rappelée qu'en fait t'avais pas de compte xD) **  
><strong>"Alors d'abord si je signe anonyme comme tu dis , c'est tout simplement parce que je suis pas inscrite sur le site, pas parce que je n'assume pas ce que je dis ...<strong>  
><strong> Ensuite, j'avoue j'ai jugé un peu vite ton histoire, j'ai pas fait attention si elle avait tous les mecs à ses pieds, parlait 36000 langues , ... mais bon la plupart du temps , quand on lit " yeux violets " ca s'annonce mal pour la suite. Alors suite a ta réponse, j'ai lu la suite et comme je te l'avais deja dit , j'aime bien. Alors désolé si mon commentaire t'a vexé, mais j'ai vu tellement d'histoire qui s'annoncaient bien, etre gachée par une héroine marye sue, que ca m'a énervé de voir ca."<strong>

**En fait, je peux te comprendre ^^ Moi aussi j'ai lu un nombre incalculable de bonnes fictions qui m'ont vraiment énervée, la meuf elle parle japonais, italien, anglais, martien peut-être ! AAARGH, et elle est loup garou, vampire aussi, ça se pourrait tiens -_- Et puis elle sauve sa famille de je sais pas quoi, Voldemort je pense, elle se tape tout ce qui bouge - de potable, bien sur, mais bien suuuur !- mais j'ai envie de dire merde à la fin quoi, moi c'est pour ça en fait que ça m'a énervée de voir qu'on dit de mon perso que c'est une mary sue et... HMMM Yasmine t'énerve pas xD mais comme même, tu as été franche :) désolée de m'être emportée facilement, tout ça, et j'apprécie le fait que t'ai BIEN aimé ma suite ^^ en espérant que si jamais tu lis la suite ça te plaise. (et pense à créer un compte ^^ ) **

**SUR CE, _REVIEEEEWS_ les amies !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre SEPT<strong>

**C'EST CHOUETTE, LES HIBOUX !  
><strong>

Ce début de novembre était anormalement chaleureux. Malgré les rares rafales de vent, le soleil était bien présent. Et cet étrange soleil de cet étrange mois de novembre nous incita à sortir, Dona, Dina et moi. Ça changera un peu les pensées moroses de Dona. J'espère bien... Ce caractère aigri qu'elle avait adopté ces quelques jours commençait à m'exaspérer sérieusement.  
>Alors que Dina et moi racontions notre petite discussion bien étrange quoique très agréable avec nos chers Maraudeurs quelques jours auparavant, Dona semblait regarder au loin, et un air offusqué apparut sur son visage, suivit d'une grimace de dégoût. Nous tournâmes la tête, Dina et moi, et vîmes les Maraudeurs au complet, qui nous regardaient, au loin, assis sur un banc. Elle poussa un soupir, et détourna la tête, avant d'hausser les épaules, résignée. Je sais bien qu'elle n'aimait énormément les Maraudeurs, mais comme même, pas au point de détester leur compagnie...<br>Moi, je les dévorais du regard. Allait-il venir nous parler, comme la dernière fois? Je ne sais pas ce qui les avait poussé à venir taper la discute avec nous; l'ennui, sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, là maintenant, je les vois se lever et marcher... en notre direction? Euh... _Soraya? _Mais laisse-moi bugger en paix,-toi ! _Oui, mais, je te signale qu'ils sont juste face à toi, et toi tu regardes Sirius sans aucune honte et dégaine... Si ça c'est normale... _Ils sont, face à, moi? _Face à vous, et ils te regardent bizarre._ Ils nous saluent d'un signe de main, Remus me sourit timidement _Lui je l'aime pas, il est toujours timide ! Quel coincé lui ! _Moi je trouve ça mignon ! Je pense si je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sirius, j'aurais aimé Remus ! _Ouais, sinon c'aurait été James, c'est ça?_ Non mais laisse tomber, toi. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Sans nous consulter davantage, James saute presque et se positionne face à Dona, Remus à ses côtés. Peter, lui, s'assoit dans l'herbe mais s'adosse à un arbre qui est juste derrière les autres. Sirius s'allonge sur le côté, devant les autres, redressé sur un coude. Euh, simple question... Pourquoi moi je suis debout? J'étais censée être assise ! _Simple déduction; t'as vu Sirius qui venais vers toi, et tu t'es levée pour lui sauter au cou. _Je ne suis pas une groupie ! ARGH ! Et puis pourquoi ils se marrent tout en me regardant d'abord? _Parce que t'es la seule à être debout, j'imagine? _Et la question à deux mornilles est décernée à... _La ferme, et assieds-toi ! _

«** Fais pas ton gobelin. **  
><strong>- Heu, James... Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !<strong>  
><strong>- Solidade s'énerve !<strong> _Laissa tomber Sirius, amusé._  
>- <strong>La cherche pas !<strong>  
><strong>- Dona, je n'ai pas peur ! Au pire je la retape. Je ne tape pas les filles mais voilà si vraiment elle me cherche... <strong>  
><strong>- Si tu tapes Soraya ? Je te tape. <strong>  
><strong>- Mais Dina, <strong>_coupa Remus,_** si tu tapes Sirius c'est moi qui te tape. **  
><strong>- Fight général ! <strong>  
><strong>- Je suis sûre ils se souviennent même pas pourquoi ils veulent tous se taper<strong>_, dis-je à Dona après la réflexion de Peter._  
><strong>- Tu t'en souviens toi ? <strong>  
><strong>- Non !<strong>»

Dona et moi nous regardâmes, avant d'éclater de rires.

«** Bon, tu t'assois pour que vous nous racontez l'histoire de la dernière fois ou comment ça se passe !**  
><strong>- Par la barbe de Merlin, ils n'ont pas oublié...<strong>  
><strong>- Eh non !<br>- Quel histoire, encore? **_S'enquit Dona.  
>- <em>**La dernière fois, quand tu t'es disputée avec tu-sais-qui, on parlait avec eux, et on n'a pas terminé notre conversation à cause de tu-sais-quoi, ils ont demandé la raison et on a promis de leur raconter une prochaine fois... C'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui.  
>- Donc, si je comprends bien, hum... Vous allez leur raconter... La honte de ma vie? <strong>_Demanda Dona, presque horrifiée.  
>- <em>**Mouais. **»

Dona me lança un regard désespéré, plein d'espoir. Elle me ferait presque pitié des fois. Sans doute qu'elle essaie de me communiquer quelque chose par la pensée... _Sans doute._  
>En fait, c'est fatiguant d'être debout. Où est ce que je pourrais bien me mettre... Je parcours un peu tout ce petit monde des yeux, à la recherche d'une place potable, sachant que je n'aime pas être au bout parce qu'on a toujours l'impression d'être exclu quand on est "aux extrémités des rangs". Bon, alors ... Je vais déjà m'asseoir en face de tout le monde, juste à côté de Sirius.<p>

« **Enfin !** _Soupira Remus._  
><strong>- J'en avais marre d'être debout.<strong>»

Dona me lance un autre regard, pas de désespoir cette fois, mais plutôt euh ... je dirais de colère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?  
>Faîtes que ce ne soit pas moi, faîtes que ce ne soit pas moi qu'ils choisissent, s'il vous plait mon Diiiieu ! S'il ne demande pas à moi, je veux bien bosser et faire mes devoirs comme une élève normale ! Je le jure !<br>Bon aller, il se dépêche de poser sa question lui ou quoi ? Surtout qu'il se dépêche de choisir à qui la poser.

« **Soraya ! **»

Dieu tu peux crever pour que je bosse maintenant !

« **Génial...**  
><strong>- Ouhou !<strong> _Raclement de gorge et soupir de soulagement de Dina, on voit bien que c'est pas à elle de trahir sa meilleure amie._ **Pardon !**»

Ils veulent tous ma mort ou quoi ? Bon, au moins ce n'est pas à Dina de raconter le pourquoi du comment... mais bien à moi. Dona me tuera.  
>Je suis sûre je suis toute rouge ! Je suis sûre je suis toute rougeuuuh !<p>

«** Fais gaffe Soraya, t'es toute rouge**_, me rassura James._ »

Je SUIS rouge.  
>Nom d'un scrout à pétard, je ne le connais pas beaucoup Sirius, mais juste assez pour savoir - ou plutôt me douter – que la question elle va être... à la limite du passable ? Ouais...<p>

«** Alors?** _S'impatienta Remus._ »

Bon je dis quoi ?_ La vérité_. Oui mais je tourne autour un peu du sujet, pour faire planer le suspens ou... _Plus vite ça ira, plus vite tu mourras, sans torture._ Bon, vérité c'est vérité, soyons directe !

«** Bah Dona s'est disputée avec un ami et... et voilà !** »

_Et c'est ça que tu appelles "vérité" ?_ Honte sur moi. En plus c'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être comme ça ! Je suis très moulin à paroles habituellement ! Mais qu'est c'qui m'arrive.

«** Maiiiiis !** _Protesta Dina, souriant très largement tout en toussant très fort._  
><strong>- C'est une vérité alors faut dire la vérité Soraya !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais c'est la vérité !<strong>  
><strong>- TOUTE la vérité !<strong> _Rectifia Dina, devant l'air ahuri de Dona, qui ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache à propos d'elle et de Jeremy._  
><strong>- Bon, vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?<strong>  
><strong>- Plutôt ouais...<strong>»

_Arrête-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps Soraya !_ Toutes façons, il est déjà trop tard...

«**Toi aussi, Sirius ?**  
><strong>Bien sur ! <strong>»

_/ !\ Alerte ! / !\ Arrête toi Soraya ! Contrôle-toi ! Sors de nous espèce de sale démon !_Démon de pipelette, dégage de mon corps, sinon Dona me tuera à coups de fouet !

«** Alors au tout début, Dona elle pouvait pas sentir Jeremy, et comme c'est le meilleur pote de Matthias avec qui on traine toujours, elle a finit par sympathiser avec lui, enfin vous voyez, plus par obligation qu'autre chose, enfin bref, et l'année passée, ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, et malgré le fait qu'elle disait toujours à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de plus que de la sympathie vers Jer, bah ça se voyait comme le nez sur la figure qu'elle commençait à l'aimer, et cette année, elle s'est enfin lâchée, elle a TOUT essayé pour l'attirer dans ses filets, et quand je dis tout, bah c'est TOUT, la dernière chose qu'elle ait essayé c'était le pseudo cours, où elle a profité pour l'embrasser en biblio, et malheureusement il l'a repoussée, elle a pas apprécié pour sûr, alors elle l'a giflée, et c'est parti en baston, elle hurlait et lui aussi... Voilà quoi ! **_Conclu-je d'une traite ingénieusement, essoufflée. »_

MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIS ? Même les filles me regardent avec un air étonné, Dona légèrement butée, pourtant elles sont habituées à mon « moi-dis-tout », peut-être que j'y suis allée vraiment trop fort alors ? A en juger la tête des autres, et surtout celle de Dona en fait, je suppose que oui... j'y suis allée trop fort. Je fermai les yeux, attendant que Dona me donne le coup de grâce, qui ne vint pas... Puis j'entendis des hurlements de rires, et j'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Dona mourrais invraisemblable de rires...? Elle nous dit que si jamais l'idée de faire carrière dans le journalisme me traversait l'esprit, je serais aussi compétente que Rita Skeeter. Quel compliment, très chère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Peter, et lui chuchota deux trois mots, avant de se tourner vers nous, tout deux hilares. J'ai raté un épisode là !

«** Bon, Soraya, j'ai décidé, avec Peter, de me venger de toi ! Tu devras faire quelque chose de vraiment moche, si tu ne le fais pas, tu perdras la vie, sous mes mains !** _M'annonça soudainement Dona avec un sourire pas crédible qui ne présageait rien de bon._  
><strong>- Euh... Ok... Mais il consiste en quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>- T'es tarée toi ! Faut jamais exécuter une vengeance issue des idées de Peter...<strong> _S'écria James._  
><strong>- Muahahaha !<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête tu me fais peur là !<strong> _Dis-je à Peter. Je vous jure, il fait peur, c'est lui le taré avec ses rires..._  
><strong>- Alors... question : quelqu'un aurait pas un cachet de potion maux de tête, effervescent ici ?<strong> _Demanda Peter._  
><strong>- Ha nan !<strong> _Répondit Dina._  
><strong>- Ouais c'est sur on a tous des potions pour maux de têtes effervescents sur nous !<strong> _Ironisa Sirius._  
><strong>- Bah, j'en ai parce que je fais souvent des migraines mais ce n'est pas des effervescent aussi.<strong>  
><strong>- Ho pas grave, moi je disais juste effervescents pour rendre la tâche plus facile à Soraya.<strong>  
><strong>- Trop gentil ! <strong>_Fis-je avec une moue._  
><strong>- Passes-en un s'il te plaît Dina ! <strong>»

Dina commença à fouiller dans les poches de sa veste et en ressortit une boite de potion. Elle la lança à Peter qui la rattrapa de justesse. Il en sortit un cachet et relança la boite à Dina.

« **Heu... elle va faire quoi avec ça ? **_Demanda Dina._  
><strong>- Huuuuh va falloir qu'elle le mette dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ça se soit dissout ou qu'elle gerbe au pire. <strong>_Répondit Peter avec le plus grand sérieux._  
>- <strong>Haaaan gore ! <strong>_Fit remarquer James._  
>- <strong>Ça va pas nan ? Tu craque complètement toi ! En plus c'est tout amère comme cachet ça !<strong>  
><strong>- Justement chère amie !<strong>  
><strong>- Nan, la vache c'est méchant ça !<strong>  
><strong>- Je saiiiiiis !<strong> _Précisa Dona à Dina._  
>- <strong>Tu vas pas faire ça quand même Soraya ? <strong>  
><strong>- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix !<strong> _Répondis-je à Sirius._  
>- <strong>Tu serais capable de faire ça ? En même temps c'est l'occasion de voir si elle se démonte pas !<strong> _dit-il avec un air sournois dans sa voix._  
>- <strong>Eh mais tu crois quoi ! Je me démonte pas comme ça moi.<strong> »

Je suis dans la merde !

« **Bon, bah alors ça tombe bien tu le feras sans problème alors !** _Dit Peter en riant._  
><strong>- Je le ferais ouais, mais sans problème c'est une autre histoire !<strong>  
>-<strong> Ma pauvre Sora !<strong> _Fit Dona faussement compatissante._  
><strong>- J'ai vu pire je vais survivre !<strong>  
><strong>- Bon, tiens le cachet !<strong> »

J'attrape ce fichu cachet, je le regarde bien droit dans les yeux _le cachet hein !_ et je relève la tête vers les autres. Ils sont tous en train de m'observer. Certains avec un air de dégout et d'autres en souriant sournoisement. Ils me le paieront, ces infâmes gnomes !

« **Allez, allez !** _M'encouragea Sirius en riant._ »

Je les regarde une dernière fois, avant de lancer à Peter :

« **Tu vas me le payer !** »

Aller go, go, go ! Je mets le cachet d'un coup dans ma bouche.

«** Haaaa dégueulasse !** _Ne put s'empêcher de commenter les six guignols face à moi. »_

Bon, pour l'instant ça va, pas trop le sale gout. HAAA j'ai rien dit ! Ce truc est DE-GUEU-LASSE ! Je commence à tordre ma bouche dans tous les sens. HORRIBLE ! Peter et Sirius éclatent de rire à la vue de mon visage tandis que Remus et James compatissent à ma douleur. Mais je vois bien que les filles luttent comme des tarées pour pas faire comme Sirius et Peter.

« **Je te pensais pas capable de faire un truc pareil !** _Lança Sirius entre deux rires._ »

Tu ne me connais pas alors ! Et puis si t'attend que je te réponde tu peux toujours attendre longtemps, je suis actuellement dans l'impossibilité de répondre...

« **J'étais sûre qu'elle allait le faire moi,** _fit Dina._  
><strong>- T'es à moitié secouée sur les bords toi aussi Soraya !<strong> _Me dit James._  
><strong>- Cheuh ché ! (je sais)<strong>  
><strong>- Grosse taré !<strong> _Me lança Sirius en riant toujours._ »

HAAA COMMENT C'EST GORE CETTE POTION ! Je sens bien le gout amère là... faut absolument que j'avale ma salive en plus sinon je vais baver ! Mais si j'avale je vais bien sentir le sale gout amère couler dans ma gorge... Et puis je vais vomir ou du moins tirer au cœur je le sens bien comme ça ! Bon aller tant pis je me lance ! *Gloups*

« **Eh dégueule pas !**  
><strong>- Mais crache attend tu viens de tirer au cœur comme une tarée là ! Dégueulasse t'as faillit gerber !<strong>  
><strong>- 'an ché mo' cheuh c'acheuh pas 'e cachet (nan c'est mort je crache pas le cachet) !<strong> _Répondis-je à Dona._ »

Tout le monde m'observe en silence, un de mes plus grands moments de solitude, je m'en souviendrais ! De temps en temps il y en a un qui crache un petit sourire et me parle pour me charrier.  
>Je n'en peux plus de ce cachet ! Il est bientôt fini, le bonheur !<p>

« **Ça y est ! **  
><strong>- T'es trop folle n'empêche !<strong> _Fit Peter._  
>-<strong> Heu mais alors toi...<strong> _Je toussai un peu._ **Ha j'ai encore le gout dans la bouche !**  
><strong>- Ça va Soraya ?<strong> _S'enquit Dina._  
>-<strong> Je suis pas encore morte hein !<strong>  
><strong>- Je crois que tu a le droit de te venger Soraya !<strong> _Lança James avec un grand sourire._  
>- <strong>Peter !<strong> _M'écriai-je alors avec un sourire sadique._  
>- <strong>Allez, je suis gentil... Je vais faire ce que tu me demande. <strong>»

OH YEAH !

« **Embrasse Sirius !**  
><strong>- Tout mais pas ça !<strong>  
><strong>- C'est moooooort !<strong> _S'écria Sirius les yeux fermés, tout en hochant la tête négativement, faisant des signes de négations avec ses mains._  
>- <strong>Haaa si ! Vous avez pas le choix là !<strong> _Précisa Dina._  
>- <strong>Nan mais c'est pas la peine.<strong>  
>-<strong> Exactement !<strong> _Dit Sirius après Peter._  
>- <strong>Allez vous êtes obligés c'est le jeu ! Et puis Peter t'as vu ce que tu lui as infligé à la pauvre !<strong>  
>- <strong>Moi j'ai rien a voir la dedans !<strong> _S'offusqua Sirius._  
>- <strong>Mais c'est qu'un bisou de toute façon ?<strong>_ Rétorqua Peter après mures réflexions._  
>- <strong>Mais tu contes pas le faire hein, rassure moi Peter tu me fais peur là !<strong>  
><strong>- C'est qu'un bisou en même temps...<strong> _Ajouta Peter devant les yeux exorbités de Sirius._  
>- <strong>Attention Peter vire homo ! <strong>  
><strong>- T'es taré ! Sirius c'est pas mon genre de fille. <strong>  
><strong>- Ha méchant ! <strong>  
><strong>- J'aurais profondément pas aimé !<strong> _Soulignai-je en riant très fort._  
>- <strong>Sympas...<strong> _Dit Sirius en faisant mine de bouder._  
>- <strong>Allez viens là grand fou !<strong> »

ET LA ! Sans prévenir rien ni personne, Peter se redresse de son arbre et se jette sur Sirius - en écrasant James au passage - ce qui ne laisse même pas le temps à Sirius de réagir. Et Peter... l'embrasse !

« **MAIS T'ES MALADE ?** _hurle t-il en s'essuyant généreusement la bouche d'un revers de manche appuyé._ »

Tandis que Sirius s'essuie la bouche et que Peter crache par terre - pour enlever le sale gout, comme il dit - tout le monde reste sur le cul de ce qui vient de se passer. TROP MORT DE RIRE !

« **Mon abrutit de pote vient d'embrasser un de mes meilleurs potes ou c'est dans ma tête que ça vient de se passer ?** _Demanda James sur le point de s'évanouir, choqué._  
>- <strong>J'espère que c'était pas dans ta tête parce que sinon je voudrais pas te faire peur mais tu vois des trucs louches<strong>_, indiquai-je à un James plus effrayé que jamais._  
>- <strong>Non mais je confirme cet abrutit vient de poser ses salles lèvres sur MES lèvres<strong> !  
>- <strong>Bon, Soraya, il te reste plus qu'un seul gage, envers Dona !<strong> _Me dit James._  
>- <strong>Je suis partante !<strong> _Fit Dona, sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde._  
>- <strong>Fais un truc bien hein !<strong> _Précisa Peter, toujours dégouté par son baiser._  
>- <strong>T'inquiète, je cherche !<strong> _Le rassurai-je._  
>- <strong>Pas trop vache...<strong> _s'inquiéta Dona, regrettant peut-être sa montée de courage soudaine._  
>- <strong>Ha ça y'est ! Tu trouves un ver de terre, tu le chope et tu le balance sur un élève !<strong>  
>- <strong>Pauvres gens qui vont passer...<strong> _Fit Dona, rêveuse._  
>- <strong>Ça va ça aurait pu être pire quand même.<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est une de mes meilleures amies je vais pas trop être vache !<strong> _Expliquai-je à Sirius._  
>- <strong>C'est pas drôleuh !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais si mais si !<strong> _Rétorqua Dona à James._  
>-<strong> Bon aller Dona, ton gage !<strong> _La rappela Remus à l'ordre._  
>- <strong>Vous êtes gentils vous, mais je le trouve où mon ver de terre moi ?<strong> _Crut bon de demander Dona._  
>- <strong>Doit bien y'en avoir un qui traîne dans l'herbe !<strong> »

Très pertinente, la remarque de Peter.  
>Elle se lève et commence à chercher des vers de terre en scrutant la pelouse de très prés. J'avoue elle a l'air plutôt débile là...<p>

«** Vous pourriez m'aider à chercher ça irait plus vite nan ?**  
><strong>- Tu te démerdes !<strong>  
><strong>- C'est TON gage hein ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de bouger...<strong> _Rétorqua Sirius en s'étirant après l'intervention de James._  
>-<strong> Vous êtes une bande de trolls n'empêche ! Moi je vais t'aider Dona. <strong>»

Remus se lève et rejoint Dona qui est sur l'herbe. Ho comme c'est romantique !

« **J'en ai trouvé un ! J'en ai trouvé un !** _répéta t-il en s'agitant tel un gamin tout content devant son gâteau au chocolat._  
>- <strong>Heu c'est bon c'est qu'un ver de terre hein Remus ?<strong> _S'inquiéta Sirius._  
>- <strong>...<strong>  
>- <strong>Bon il est où ce vers de terre ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Heu...<strong> _Remus balaie le sol du regard,_ **là !** _dit-il en le pointant du doigt._  
>- <strong>Envoie-le !<strong> _Ordonna Dona._  
>-<strong> AH mais ça va pas !<strong> **Je ne touche pas à ça moi !** _dit Remus en reculant d'un coup comme si le ver de terre aller lui sauter dessus pour le bouffer._  
><strong>- Roh c'est bon c'est pas la petite bête qui va bouffer la grosse !<strong> _M'écriai-je, excédée._  
><strong>- Bah vas y dis que je suis gros.<strong>  
><strong>- Bah, par rapport au ver de terre ...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais d'accooord !<strong>  
><strong>- T'es susceptible,<strong> _fis-je remarquer à Remus._  
><strong>- Ouais bah c'est b...<strong>  
><strong>- Vous aller quand même pas vous engueler pour un ver de terre quand même !<strong>_ Dit Peter en riant._ »

Remus se rassoit à sa place initiale, croisant les bras, l'air de bouder, faisant une moue plutôt craquante, bah quoi ? J'avoue il est beau ! _Bon, choisis; Sirius, Remus ou James?_  
>Elle s'avance vers l'endroit où était Remus quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se penche très légèrement pour trouver le ver de terre des yeux.<p>

« **Ça y est je l'ai !** _Annonça Dona en le tendant vers nous, victorieuse._  
>- <strong>Éloigne-moi ça de mon visage !<strong> _Ordonna Dina._  
>-<strong> Pauv' choutte !<strong>  
><strong>- Roooh bah c'est bon ! Tout le monde n'aime pas forcément les vers de terre comme toi hein !<strong> _Lui fit remarquer Dina dégoutée. »_

Elles ne vont quand même pas s'engueuler pour un petit ver de terre à deux gallions.

« **Ouais mais tout le monde n'est pas forcement chochotte comme toi non plus !** _dit-elle en appuyant volontairement son regard sur Remus._ »

Celui-ci se sentant observé et visé par la réflexion de Dona, relève très doucement la tête.

« **Bon bah c'est bon hein**_, fit-il légèrement vexé._  
>- <strong>Bah, je le jette où ?<strong> _dit-elle en observant le ver de terre trônant au milieu de la paume de sa main._ »

Peter se lève d'un coup, comme ça sans prévenir personne et observe les passants, tel un vautour à l'affut d'une futur proie.

«** Là bas, les concierges là... la bande de vieux !**  
><strong>- Hey mais un peu de respect pour les vieux, un jour tu seras comme eux...<strong> _Dis-je à Peter._  
>- <strong>Ouais mais ça cours moins vite comme même !<strong> »

Quel abrutit quoi.

« **Mais d'accoooord !** _Commenta Dona en riant. _»

Elle s'avance un peu, se reproche des vieux et commence a marcher en direction d'un arbre. Elle se planque derrière cet arbre - non loin du groupe de vieux. Elle prend bien son temps pour viser, elle vise ... ELLE L'A LANCÉE !

« **AAAHHH !** »

Gros silence. Visiblement le ver de terre a fait son petit effet, et le cri n'avait pas l'air de sortir de la bouche d'un vieux... mais bien d'une jeune fille. Dona se tourne vers nous, la bouche en cul-de-poule et les yeux tout ronds, le visage de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une boulette quoi. Bien marrant la tête qu'elle tire.  
>Un deuxième cri strident nous sort - à nouveau - de notre fou rire.<p>

« **QUI M'A LANCER CETTE CHOSE ?** »

Par tout les saints ! Je la connais cette voix ! Je regarde Dina - assise non loin de moi - puis Dona - toujours derrière son arbre - pour vérifier qu'elles aient entendu comme moi. Visiblement, elles ont tiltées autant que moi...  
>On ne s'était pas plantées ! Une tignasse blonde s'échappe du groupe de vieux en hurlant.<p>

« **Eh mais ce serait pas...** _Commença Dina._  
>- <strong>Aurianna...<strong> _terminai-je pour elle._  
>- <strong>HAAAA MORT DE RIRE !<strong> _Explosa Dina, se tenant les côtes._  
>- <strong>Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais comment elle a bien pu se démerder pour viser sur elle ? <strong>»

Dona arrive vers nous en marchant tout doucement, pendant qu'Aurianna est toujours en train d'hurler comme une tarée et de se débattre avec ses cheveux, croyant que le ver de terre y était toujours, alors qu'il était tombé depuis longtemps, déjà piétiné-mort à cause de ses gesticulements incessants. Tout le monde la regarde, les passants et nous. Dona arrive, se rassoit et admire le spectacle avec nous.  
>Explications : Aurianna est une peste de septième année de Serdaigle qui avait usé de tout les artifices pour sortir avec David Temple, un Serdaigle de son année, le seul gars avec qui je sois sortie de ma vie, tout ça alors que j'étais avec lui. Bien suuur, il m'a laissé tombée pour elle, ils ont rompu après un mois, alors que lui et moi ça avait duré plus de cinq mois... Bon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, ça remonte à la fin de ma quatrième année, et maintenant, revenons à nos moutons !<p>

« **Bien joué ! On voit les douées_,_**_ ironisa Remus._  
>- <strong>C'est claiiiir ! Nan mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait en plein milieu des vieux elle aussi ! J'ai pas de chance<strong>_, répliqua Dona incrédule._  
>-<strong> Non, c'est pas toi qui n'a pas de chance c'est elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui aussi<em>,<em>**_ m'approuva Sirius._ »

Nous nous taisons pour regarder Aurianna, rouge de honte et de rage. Lucy et Magaly, ses adeptes servantes, sont à côté d'Aurianna, en train de la plaindre, mais une grimace de dégout sur leur visages trahissant leur compassion. Elles s'agitent toutes les trois dans tous les sens. C'est bien drôle à voir.

« **Quelles cruches quand même !** _Fit remarquer Remus._  
>-<strong> Cruches, mais bonnes.<strong>  
><strong>- J'avoue !<strong>_ Approuva Sirius d'un signe de tête à Peter._  
>- <strong>Sérieux vous pouvez pas penser a autre chose pour UNE fois, on a de la compagnie quand même.<strong> _Précisa James._  
>- <strong>Exactement...<strong> _Lança Dina._  
><strong>- Ha ouais c'est vrai t'attend le "Grand Amour" toi !<strong> _Ironisa Sirius en regardant James._  
><strong>- Je vois pas le rapport, mais ouais je suis un romantique et alors ?<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je sais pas mais toi t'attend LA fille alors que tu pourrais te faire plaisir en sortant avec pleins de belles filles quoi<strong> ! »

HO LE BABOUIN CE SIRIUS ! Comment ça ne se dit pas de dire ça ! _C'est un garçon._

«** Espèce de troll !** _Dit Peter en éclatant de rires._  
>- <strong>C'est dégueulasse ce que tu viens de dire là !<strong> _fis-je remarquer, offusquée. Il prend les filles pour des objets?_  
>- <strong>Du calme les enfants ! Je déconne !<strong> _Lança Sirius d'une toute petite voix._  
>- <strong>Ouais ça c'est ce qu'on dit APRÈS avoir dit la connerie, Sirius !<strong> _Répliqua Remus, approuvé par Dina et Dona._  
>- <strong>C'est claire !<strong>  
><strong>- Okay je me tais,<strong>_ fit Sirius résigné._  
>- <strong>T'es conscient de la bêtise que tu viens de déblatérer là au moins ?<strong> _Lançai-je, offusquée._  
><strong>- Moi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne vois personne d'autre qui a dit une connerie de ce genre là ici...<strong>  
><strong>- Roooh c'est bon hein !<strong>  
><strong>- Non mais c'est dégueulasse ce que t'as dit c'est tout.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est<strong> **impardonnable_,_**_ fis-je en souriant faiblement._  
>-<strong> Vas y mange ça !<strong>  
><strong>- La ferme Peter toi je suis sûr que tu pensais pareil !<strong>  
><strong>- Meuh nan. J'ai un minimum de respect quand même MOI !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais d'accoooord !<strong> _Fis un Sirius presque choqué._  
><strong>- Je crois que t'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça Sirius !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je ne le pensais même pas !<strong> »

Et c'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie annonçant les cours de l'après-midi jugea bon de sonner.

* * *

><p>Depuis ce matin, je n'avais pas reparlé à Sirius. Même si je sais qu'il a des aventures à droite et à gauche, ça m'a fait un choc que de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment des filles. Matthias à mes côtés en cours de métamorphose avec cette très chère McGonnagal, on était sûrs de ne pas s'ennuyer et d'oublier Sirius, surtout quand il est juste en face de vous... <em>C'est de l'ironie ou j'ai l'impression? <em>Bien sûr que c'est de l'ironie, d'où t'as vu qu'un cours pouvait être tout sauf barbant ! Et surtout, comment veux-tu que mes pensées se tournent vers un autre sujet que celui, passionnant et omniprésent, du moins pour moi, que Sirius ! Franchement !_ Pardonne-moi, je ne referais plus cette erreur ! _Je t'excuse, pour cette fois. _... Abrutie.  
><em>Avant de mourir par ennui dans ce cours où je ne sais plus trop quoi se transformait en un clown détraqueur, enfin je crois, je racontai à Matthias ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Il était complètement hilares, et il m'énervait vraiment avec ses pouffages de rires. Un ami, ce doit être compatissant ! Alors qu'il se balançait sur sa chaise tout en riant, et que moi j'écumai de rage devant son air amusé, enfin plus qu'amusé; il était complètement secoué de rires ! Je mis un pied sur sa chaise, qui tomba à la renverse, et le bruit fit retourner McGonnagal et les autres élèves. Le pire, c'est que Matthias riait encore plus, et moi, j'étais encore plus qu'énervée; je sentis mes joues me brûler tellement j'étais irritée par son comportement de gamin !

« **Miss Lawford, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe !**  
>- <strong>Eh bien, madame…<strong>  
>- <strong>Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait tomber ! <strong>_Explosa-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, et mon air ahuri fit redoubler les rires énervants de Matthias._  
>- <strong>Professeur, je…<strong>  
>- <strong>MISS LAWFORD, SILENCE ! Retenue, une semaine avec le professeur Hagrid, à compter d'aujourd'hui !<strong>  
>- <strong>Mais…<strong> _Protestai-je._  
>- <strong>SILENCE, j'ai dit ! Un mot de plus, et j'enlèverai 20 points à Gryffondor !<strong> »**  
><strong>

Les regards menaçants des élèves de ma maison me firent taire, je me renfrognai alors. Mais c'est injuste, complètement injuste ! Et Matthias qui était toujours dans son fou-rire, il me le paiera ! Pour la peine, je le boude !

* * *

><p>C'est bien ma veine. Une semaine entière à nettoyer les nids de ces bestioles qu'on appelle hiboux. Après avoir traversé le parc pour accéder à la volière, quel ne fut ma surprise de voir dedans Sirius Black ! Il n'envoyait pas de lettres, mais il donnait à manger aux petites bêtes. Je n'aurais jamais cru Sirius s'occuper autant des animaux; d'abord le chat, maintenant les chouettes... Bientôt il passera à moi ! <em>Au moins t'avoues que t'en fais partie, des bêtes... <em>Silence, tu gâches mon rêve... encore !  
>Je me raclai la gorge pour qu'il se retourne et me remarque. Comme prévu, il relève la tête et semble assez surpris, avant de me sourire gentiment.<p>

« **Alors Soraya, on a des retenues à ce que je vois !**  
>- <strong>Exactement, McGo n'y va pas de main morte. Et toi, alors ? Tu fais quoi ici ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Bah, je nourris les hiboux, comme tu le vois.<strong>  
>- <strong>Non mais j'ai remarqué. Je voulais dire c'est une retenue ou… ?<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est assez compliqué, au début c'en était une, maintenant… Je ne peux plus m'en passer !<strong>  
>- <strong>Ah… »<br>**

Il me sourit encore une fois, avant de retourner faire sa besogne. Je poussai un long soupir, avant de mettre des gants, de prendre mon seau d'eau et une éponge, et de commencer à gratter. Beurk, ça peut paraître improbable, mais diantre ce que ces petites bestioles peuvent produire de saleté, incroyable ! C'est aussi incroyable le genre de pensées qui peuvent traverser l'esprit quand on s'ennuie à mort... Une demi heure passée à frotter, et Sirius ne m'a toujours pas parlé. Du coin de l'œil, je le contemplai. Qu'avait donc cet homme pour me bouleverser ainsi? En fait, j'avais une autre question qui me trottait dans la tête. Je me demande comment les Maraudeurs, ces quatre jeunes hommes populaires, avaient décidé de commencer à traîner avec nous, et nous donner l'impression d'aimer notre compagnie. Parfois, j'ai aussi l'impression que ça gêne mes amis... Moi aussi, ça me gêne, franchement. J'essaye d'être naturel avec la présence de Sirius, mais ça ne marche pas forcément...

« **Au fait, c'est gentil de passer des moments pareils avec nous, surtout que ces derniers temps, c'est limite dégrisant...**_Lançai-je pour dire quelque chose.  
><em>- **Pourquoi tu dis que c'est "gentil"? Je ne fais pas ça pour être gentil, mais je vous trouve tous très amusant, et bien sympas.  
><strong> - **Ah, je pensais que... **_Commençai-je, mais je trouvai pas les mots exacts pour terminer ma phrase.  
>- <em>**Moi je pense que tu as dit ça pour me dire implicitement que tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie.  
>- Mais... mais... je.. Je n'ai... <strong>_Balbutiai-je, étonnée. Qui n'aimerait pas sa compagnie, franchement !  
>-<em> **Notre compagnie te contrarie à ce point? **_Demanda Sirius, le sérieux de son regard démentant l'ironie de sa voix.  
>- <em>**Non, pas du tout ! Mais je suis sûre que tu aimes rester avec tes copains... Notre présence doit les gêner, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.**»

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Et il a bien raison, pourquoi je dis ça moi !

« **Non, c'est pas ça. Je vais te dire, moi, ce que tu penses exactement. Tu es persuadée que mes amis établiront une barrière entre eux et les tiens, que notre popularité les dérangera. En fait, camarade, si quelqu'un ici a des problèmes, c'est toi, et toi seule !** »

Je frissonnai. Ce ton sec et froid venait de briser le cocon qui me protégeait jusque là. Avec l'impression que mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je me tournai vers la cage des hiboux, sentant sur mon dos le poids de son regard. Il n'avait pas dit ça, comme même... Sous le coup d'une soudaine détresse et d'une colère passagère inouï, je serrai l'éponge de toutes mes forces dans mes mains, puis la lâchai brusquement, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans le seau plein d'eau sale, produisant un **_PLOUC !_**. Je me retournai vers Sirius, puis me hâtai vers la porte. Une fois dehors et après avoir descendu quelques marches, je ne pus contenir mes larmes et me mis à trembler comme si j'avais eu un accès de paludisme. C'est flippant comment ses paroles ont réussi à m'atteindre ! C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais remis à sa place, mais lui... Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait, après tout ! Mais non...  
>Tout ce qui faisait ma personnalité, ce que j'avais construit avec tant de patience venait d'être mis en pièces !<p>

« **Viens, je te reconduis dans ton dortoir.** »

Si la voix de Sirius me parvenais de très loin, le bras qu'il avait passé autour de mes épaules était bien réel, et je ressentis brusquement le besoin impérieux de me blottir contre sa poitrine puissante.

« **J'ignorai que j'allais te chagriner à ce point**_, dit-il en m'aidant à marcher un peu._ »

Me serrant davantage contre lui, il sourit.

« **Mais c'est ta faute, après tout ! Quand on te voit si pondérée, si ancrée dans tes convictions, on a envie de te secouer, Soraya !** »

Sa façon de prononcer mon nom n'était pas pour me remettre d'aplomb ! Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de me dire finit par traverser mon cerveau embrumé, et je dus faire un effort désespéré pour ne pas me laisser envoûter par le charme de sa voix rauque. Après avoir gravit les dernières marches avant de traverser le parc pour enfin accéder au château, ce que fut qu'à ce moment-là que sa question tomba. Juste un mot.

« **Pourquoi ?**»

Bien qu'ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, je n'étais pas encore décidée à capituler.

« **Que veux-tu dire?  
>- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Soraya ? Agressive avec moi, à chaque fois qu'on est seuls... Que crains-tu pour te retrancher ainsi derrière des idées sans rapports avec la réalité?<br>- C'est toi qui le dis ! **»

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore, alors qu'on traversait le parc.

« **Je ne vais pas polémiquer avec toi ! Tu as certainement plus de talent que moi pour les joutes oratoires. A ce jeu-là, je suis sûr de perdre !  
>- Sirius Black, perdre ? C'est impensable ! <strong>_Dis-je, ironique._»

Les mots sonnaient faux et j'en étais consciente. Pourquoi s'obstiner à croire que Sirius n'était qu'un égoïste, jouisseur, un don Juan incorrigible ? Cette image n'était qu'une façade patiemment construite tout comme je l'avais fait pour moi-même. C'était un homme de valeur, mais je manquais de repères pour l'évaluer. Ou d'expérience, pour reprendre son expression.

« **Il doit bien y avoir une explication à ton** **comportement**_, reprit Sirius, de toute __évidence peu décidé à lâcher prise._ **Peut-être qu'il faut rechercher dans tes origines, ton enfance... On t'autorisait à fréquenter des jeunes de ton âge, à partager leurs jeux?**»

Euh... Il n'était pas sérieux j'espère ? Devant mon air buté, il prit une expression angoissée, ce qui me fis rire, et bien vite, son rire rejoignit le mien.  
>Non, mes parents n'étaient pas à blâmer, mais je n'allais pas tout révéler de ma vie à cet homme qui déjà en savait bien trop. Du moins, pas encore. Jamais, sans doute !<br>Je me retranchai dans un silence prudent, tout étonnée de découvrir qu'il m'emmenait juste devant la porte de ma propre chambre.

« **Je ne t'ai jamais dit dans quelle chambre je dormais ! **_dis-je, soupçonneuse._ »

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« **Tu ne savais pas que je pratiquais l'occlumencie?** »

Brusquement, je sentis toute tension m'abandonner et je souris à mon tour.

« **Alors, demain on va se revoir dans la volière ?  
>- Mouais, ça me va, <strong>_me répondit-il après avoir hésité._»

Je quittai brusquement ses bras.

« **Ça ne me dérange pas,** _dit-il en me tendant ma baguette que j'avais oublié de reprendre, étourdie que je suis. _**Rien ne me dérange, docteur, **_murmura-t-il. _ **Et maintenant, je t'ouvre la porte !**  
>- <strong>Je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier servant, <strong>_rétorquai-je, dissimulant mon trouble du mieux que je pouvais.  
>- <em>**Un homme galant se doit de raccompagner sa compagne à sa porte...  
>- Et tu es un homme galant?<br>- Bien sûr que non, chère camarade, mais de temps en temps, j'aime en donner l'illusion ! **»

Il attendit que je glisse la clé dans la serrure pour s'incliner cérémonieusement. Puis, tournant les talons, il s'enfonça dans la nuit.


	9. Chapter 8: Un café ?

**_N.d.L : _Bonjour bonsoiiiir !  
>J'ANNONCE : Je reprend une activité NORMALE au niveau de ma fiction XD Donc plus aucun départ, plus rien XD Contentes =D ? Comment ça nan -_- . Bref , désolée de tout ce retard :( JAI MON BAAAAAC c'est trop la merde j'ai peuuur je stress à fooond NTNTNTNT !<br>****Sympa le chapitre hein XD Par contre je voulais dire , des fois aux chapitres il se passe pas grand chose niveau amour, on voit plus souvent la vie de Soraya et compagnie , ça vous dérange ou... ? J'AI PEUR DE VOUS LASSER .  
>Ahhhhhhh et vos reviews, mon Dieuuuu, c'est un DELICE que de les lire, merci, merci infiniment... de prendre part dans mes délires xD alors, la potion vous l'aurez compris c'est un aspirine mouahahah, et oui, malheureusement, HUM, c'est du vécu u_u Ah et, j'oubliais xD alooooors, avant d'écrire mes chapitres, oui je suis fière de vous divulguer mon secret; je fume, mais pas n'importe quoi ! Juste des fraises tagada, ou bien du pineapple express, d'où le "mouahahahaha" (a) NOOON, FUYEZ PAS REVENEEEEZ, je décooonneuuuh, alleeeez là !<br>C'est vrai que je fais un coups Sirius trop con, et tout de suite après super sentimental et différent quand il est tout seul avec Sora, je pense qu'à la fin du chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi... Au fond moi je le vois super mature et hyper coincé mais surtout trop hésitant le Sirius :p  
>Je remercie INFINIMENT : <span>Myllie<span>, Pomegranatesss, Julie T, MathB (haaaan ton colloc' aussi par la même occase hahaha, et merci encore *.*), N'etoile, et Verushka (L) MERCI LES FIIIIIILLES ! (un garçon? meuuuh non)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE (L) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre HUIT<strong>

**UN CAFÉ ?**

Vous vous demandez où je suis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Héhé. Eh bien non, cette fois je ne suis pas en train de me réveiller, je suis tranquillement installée dans le grand jardin, en charmante compagnie. J'ai Sirius d'un côté, et James de l'autre, et j'ai ramené avec moi mon oreille à rallonge. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Vous êtes curieuses, hein ! Je vous explique ! Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, j'ai écopé d'une semaine de retenue avec Hagrid à nettoyer ces foutus hiboux de leur… X trucs, ça marche, enfin bref ne nous éloignons pas du sujet, où j'en étais déjà… AHHH OUI, tout ça A CAUSE de Matthias. Ah et je ne vous ai pas dit la meilleure. L'autre jour, Matthias me parlait de Sirius, comme quoi je pensais à lui tout le temps blabla, j'ai démenti en disant que je ne pensais pas à lui quand je mangeais, ou quand j'étais au petit coin, ou quand je dormais, donc ça réduit invariablement ce « tout le temps », mais je pense à lui quand même, et devinez qui écoute aux portes ? Enfin, pas aux portes c'est un peu exagéré, enfin bref, Sirius Black, bien suuuur. Je suis maudite.  
>Et donc, rancunière que je suis, j'ai réussi à rendre la pareille à Matthias en cours, ce matin. Et il a eut deux heures cette après-midi à nettoyer dans la salle des potions je sais plus quoi, je suis trop fière de moi. Il n'avait pas aimé, il a dit qu'il s'ennuierait ferme tout seul, alors comme je suis gentille, j'ai dit que j'amènerai avec moi mes oreilles à rallonges comme ça on se parlera avec. Comme Sirius et James s'assoient toujours derrière moi, ils ont entendu ma proposition et ont dit qu'ils m'accompagneraient. Chouette, je saute de joie quoi. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas trop.<br>Là je suis assise sur l'herbe, en compagnie donc de Sirius et James, juste sous la grande fenêtre de la salle où le pauvre Matthias est enfermé. Maintenant le professeur est avec lui, on ne pourra parler qu'après son départ, que Matthias nous annoncera grâce à un papier qu'il nous jettera. Tiens, un petit bout de parchemin vient de se poser juste à côté de Sirius.

**« Tu peux le lire s'il te plaît ? ****  
><strong>- Ouais. Aloreuh. Comment on fait pour ouvrir le message ? <strong>**_Demanda Sirius fort embarrassé après maints essais vains._**  
><strong>- Passe ! <strong>**_Soupira James en tirant une gueule excédée._** »**

James prend le bout de parchemin, et le repasse à Sirius.

**« Alors, ça dit " T'es avec ton beau..."**»

Puis il se coupe net et fait une tête bizarre. Qu'estce-qui-sepasse.

**« Heu, oulah… !****  
><strong>- Quoiii ? »<strong>**

Il ne me répond pas et continue à lire dans sa tête, souriant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lit.  
>Ça commence à m'inquiéter !<br>**  
>« Maiiis Sirius qu'est ce qui se passe ?<strong>**  
><strong> - En gros le message dit " T'es avec ton beau ? Celui dont tu me parle tout le temps ? Alors, t'as conclut avec lui ?"<br>- Euh…**  
><strong>- Tu me cacherais pas des choses, Soraya ? »<strong>**

KYYYYAH ! Je suis censée faire quoi là ? Je dis quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je dis quoi, par le caleçon de merlin !

**« Oléé ! ****  
><strong>- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, il déraille trop ! <strong>****_Répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment._****  
><strong>- Arrêtes, tu rougis ! <strong>****_S'exclama Sirius en riant._**** »**

C'est vrai ?

**« Maiis nan c'est dans ta tête ! Je ne rougis pas c'est une illusion d'optique. »**

James explose de rire tandis que Sirius me scrute du regard. Je ne saurais définir cette œillade, les yeux qu'il fait à ce moment-là.  
>De quoi s'inquiéter, je vous dis ! En attendant, JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE.<p>

**« Quand tu parlais avec Matthias l'autre jour, je… Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…****  
><strong>- Bah tu pensais bien ! C'est pas à ce point ! <strong>  
><strong>- Vas-y mange ça dans ta gueule ! <strong>**_Intervint James, comme un arbitre._  
><strong>- Ouaiiiis genre !<br>**- Mais c'est vraiiii !  
><strong>- J'te crois pas.<br>**- Bah me crois pas, et puis passe mon oreille et ta gueule au passage.  
><strong>- Je n'aurais pas aimé...<br>**- James ?  
><strong>- Ouais ?<br>**- Ta gueule. Ha, c'est mieux, merci !  
><strong> <strong>- MON OREILLE SIRIUS !<strong>** _Me rappelai-je en faisant taire les cris de rage de James._  
><strong> <strong>- Sinon quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Joue pas avec moi Sirius !<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que j'veux répondre à Matthias ! <strong>  
><strong>- Nan mais…<strong>** _Dit-il en soupirant._** Pourquoi je ne dois pas jouer avec toi ?****  
><strong>- Ahhh. <strong>**_Fis-je en comprenant._** Parce que tu vas forcement perdre. Bon allez mon oreilleuh ! **_Dis-je en tendant la main devant moi et en m'agitant pour montrer mon appréhension._**_  
><em>**- Heu... nan.**  
><strong>- Sirius, allez rends lui, ça te coutes quoi de le redonner ? <strong>  
><strong>- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu !<strong>  
><strong>- Heu, ça me dis rien qui vaille... <strong>  
><strong>- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Soraya !<strong>  
><strong>- Super rassurant James. » <strong>******************

Pendant que je débats avec James, je ne fais pas trop attention à Sirius pensant qu'il nous observait parler.  
>Mais je me suis carrément plantée, j'ai encore plein de choses à apprendre pour connaître ce sale gosse !<br>Il est en train de bidouiller sur mon oreille à rallonge. Je ne prête pas attention.

**« Héhé, désolé.****  
><strong>- Il est vraiment capable du pire ? <strong>  
><strong>- Ouais, ouais ! »<strong>**

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir personne, Sirius se lève, MON oreille à rallonge à son oreille.

**« HEY HO TU FAIS QUOI LA ?** _Dis-je en me levais d'un coup, à mon tour._ »_  
><em>  
>Sirius se tourne vers moi et me fais un énorme sourire, le genre de sourire que tu fais quand t'es en train de faire une connerie. Puis il se met dos à moi, reste ainsi trois secondes, toujours MON oreille collée à SON oreille. Pour finir par se remettre face à moi.<p>

**« Oui…**

**- Nan ce n'est pas Soraya ! **_Fit Sirius en se marrant._

**- Ouais c'est ça, LE Sirius.**

**- Comme ça. Alors Matthias, sympa les cours sup' ? »**

PARDON ? Je réalise tout juste que Sirius est en fait en train de parler à Matthias. IL A OSÉ ?

**« SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS LACHE ****ÇA** TOUT D'SUITE !**** _Dis-je en sautant immédiatement sur son dos._»

Mais il a bien plus de force que moi et me repousse avec une faciliter impressionnante, à tel point que je m'étale par terre, comme une grosse tache.

**« Elle est chiante, ta meilleure amie !**

**- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai fait, elle est à terre là.**

**- T'inquiète !****  
><strong>- Je rêve ou il vient de te conseiller de me taper ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'crois que tu ne rêves pas ! <strong>**_Me précisa James._**  
><strong>- Eh mais si ça se trouve il n'est même pas en train de lui parler et il fait semblant ! <strong>  
><strong>- Ha ouais tu crois ? <strong>**_Me_ _lança Sirius en éloignant mon oreille à rallonge de son oreille, hilare._**»**

Il appuya sur un bouton que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un petit « scrouch » se fait entendre.

**« Tu m'entends Matthias ?****  
><strong>- Ouais, un peu flou mais ouais.<strong>  
><strong>- PAR TOUT LES SAINTS ! » <strong>**

Je me mets aussitôt à la poursuite de Sirius en hurlant.

**« Dis, c'est vrai qu'elle te parle souvent de moi ?** _dit-il en évitant mes coups de pied, que je lance généreusement au point sensible de ce cher Tom.**  
><strong>_**- Souvent ? Tu rigole ! C'est tout l'temps !** _Annonça Matthias en éclatant de rire._**  
><strong>- L'ECOUTE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! MATTHIAS PAUV' COOOON ! <strong>  
><strong>- C'est une folle elle !<strong>  
><strong>- J'n'entends pas grand chose là, à part Sora qui hurle un truc…<strong>** _Répliqua Matthias._**  
><strong>- On raccroche, j'vais me faire tuer j'crois.<strong>  
><strong>- Fort possible…<strong>  
><strong>- TOUT A FAIT ! »<strong>**

Sirius déroule l'oreille à rallonge, se baisse et le pose dans l'herbe et part à toute vitesse, croyant que je le poursuivrais. Crainte justifiable : nous sommes maintenant lancés dans une course-poursuite, lui devant, moi derrière.  
>Pendant deux minutes nous courrons, je n'arrive pas à le rattraper, il court vite, ce con !<br>Puis, un moment, je vois au loin James qui se lève. Voulant voir ce qu'il fait, je me retourne instinctivement, toujours en courant, sur pas loin de cinq mètres.  
>BAAAAAAAAAAM. Choque violent, alerte, alerte, c'était un arbre ça ! Je me retrouve à terre, je me retourne vers la droite et y voit une masse, exploser de rire. Sirius. Je lui suis rentré dedans. Incorrigible.<p>

**« T'aurais pas pu dire que tu t'arrêter nan ? Ça m'aurait évité de te rentrer dedans p't'être hein nan ?****  
><strong>- * <strong>**_mort de rire_*** Je... * **_mort de rire powa_*** »**

… ! James marche dans notre direction. Mort de rire également.

**« Mais ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te retourner comme ça là, d'un coup ? ****  
><strong>- Mais ! C'est ta faute d'abord !<strong>** _Dis-je en me relevant, et en essuyant mon pantalon._**  
><strong>- Heiiin ? Heu mais d'accord… et pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Mais parce que tu t'es levé pour prendre mon oreille alors j'me suis tournée pour voir ce que t'aller en faire ! <strong>  
><strong>- Je n'allais pas te le manger !<strong>  
><strong>- Roooh bah c'est bon hein ! »<strong>**

Je donne un petit coup sur le bras de James, il me sourit, et se tourne vers son ami, à terre. Il est sur le dos, les genoux repliés, les deux mains sur son ventre, un sourire planté sur les lèvres, nous regardant.

**« T'es calmé là?****  
><strong>- Ouiii ouii ! <strong>**_Répondit Sirius à James, tout les deux riants niaisement._**  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que t'as à nous regarder comme ça ? <strong>  
><strong>- Rien, je repense à ta tête, quand tu m'es rentrée dedans !<strong>  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Au faite, mes muscles ne t'ont pas fait trop mal ? Ce n'était pas un choque trop violent ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu rigoooles ! J'ai cru rentrer dans un arbre ! J'te promets, j'ai rien vu passer ! <strong>  
><strong>- C'est mes muscles ! <strong>  
><strong>- Te vente pas trop. <strong>  
><strong>- Tu ne veux pas te relever ? <strong>**_M'enquis-je auprès de Sirius._**  
><strong>- Nan, vous asseyez vous, on est bien là ! »<strong>**

James s'assoit. Pas moi.

**« J'ai dit ASSEILLEZ VOUS ! »**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'assoir, Sirius me tape dans les jambes avec les siennes, et je m'étale de tout mon long ! Deuxième fois, à cause de lui.

**« MAIS T'ES FOU ? »**

Il ne peut pas répondre, James non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils sont repartis dans un fou rire énorme, incontrôlable. Je refuse de rire avec eux, faisant mine de bouder. Non mais ho ! Il se prend pour qui le cabot sur pattes ?

**« Bon d'accord, j'arrête boude pas !**  
><strong>- ...<br>**- TROP **DRÔLE** ! **_Commenta James._**  
><strong>- ….. ! <strong>  
><strong>- J'ai dis que j'arrêtai rooh ! <strong>  
><strong>- C'est la vie ! »<strong>****

Quelques temps plus tard, James se lève et dit qu'il avait cours particulier avec une jolie rousse, Sirius n'a pu s'empêcher de dire que ça aller sentir le « roussi ». Ha. Ha. Ha. Enfin bref, James se lève maintenant, quoi il part pour de vrai ?  
>Moi, toute seule avec Sirius ?<strong><br>**Ça fait un quart d'heure que James est parti. Tout se passe pour le moment plutôt bien. Nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe, et nous parlons, en ami. Nous avons abordé plein de sujet. Il est carrément différent quand il est tout seul que quand il est avec ses potes ! Comme la plupart des garçons toutes façons. Devant leurs potes ils font genre « c'est moi le plus fort, chéri » puis quand ils sont tout seul ils montrent leur autre-eux. Pas forcement leur vrai-eux hein, mais un autre. J'me comprends.  
>Un silence s'installe. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un silence pesant où tous le monde est gêné, mais on dirait que ce silence déplait à Sirius. Il s'agite un peu et sa respiration est bruyante.<p>

**« Heu, ça va ?****  
><strong>- Oui pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- T'arrête pas de bouger, comme si t'étais stressé ! <strong>  
><strong>- Oui, désolé. <strong>  
><strong>- T'es stressé ? <strong>  
><strong>- Non, j'ai peur.<strong>  
><strong>- De ? <strong>  
><strong>- Rien... <strong>  
><strong>- D'accooooord ! »<strong>**

Re silence. Cette fois ci il se fait pesant pour moi, je ne sais pas si il l'est pour Sirius, mais j'ai du mal à le supporter. Je décide – en éternelle chieuse que je suis – de remettre l'histoire que Sirius prendrait les filles pour des jouets, sur le tapis.

**« Dis Sirius...****  
><strong>- Ouais ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu le pensais vraiment ce que t'as dit l'autre jour, en disant à James qu'il ne savait pas profiter et qu'il pourrait sortir avec pleins de filles pour s'amuser, comme toi ? <strong>  
><strong>- Heu... je ne sais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Mauvaise réponse !<strong>  
><strong>- Sérieux, ce n'est pas que je m'en fous des filles mais, je n'ai pas tellement de scrupules à les laisser tomber, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'attache.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais donc tu t'en fous. <strong>  
><strong>- C'est compliqué...<strong>  
><strong>- Explique toujours. <strong>  
><strong>- Je me dis que je suis jeune et que faut profiter, et que les filles elles s'en remettront vite ! <strong>  
><strong>- Grosse erreur ! Imagine, elles tombent amoureuses de toi ? Ca peut faire mal au cœur...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je ne reste pas plus de deux, trois jours avec elles ! <strong>  
><strong>- Encore pire ! <strong>  
><strong>- Au fond, j'attends aussi LA fille... en fait, "j'essaie" des filles en quelque sorte en espoir de trouver la bonne... »<strong>**

Il me fait peur là, il me regarde dans les yeux, en plus...

**« Ouais mais... et puis tu es un maraudeur, et puis imagine la réputation ! Et la petite cousine des jumelles qui vient d'entrer à Poudlard est super fan de ton groupe d'amis, quand je vois jusqu'où c'est poussé, bah j'ai peur quoi ! Elle est carrément tarée de vous. ****  
><strong>- De James ou moi surtout ? <strong>  
><strong>- James. »<strong>**

DANS TA GUEULE ! Mouahahaha. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, faudrait qu'il se calme, celui là ! Les filles ne sont pas des jouets...

**« Elle a de la merde dans les yeux, alors ! J'suis bien plus beau, plus intelligent et plus marrant que James. » **

Ça va, les chevilles sinon ? Nan mais il se prend pour qui lui !

**« Oulaaah ! ****  
><strong>- Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord ? <strong>  
><strong>- Bah, intelligent, nan à mon avis nan, mais beau, ou... Ouais nan rien !<strong>  
><strong>- Donc tu me trouves plus beau que mon frère ... c'est bon à savoir ! <strong>**_Dit-il en souriant._**  
><strong>- Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être que je serais plus apte à tomber amoureuse de James que de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- ? »<strong>**

Merde, j'ai dit une connerie. _Baaah tu sais, ça sort pas de l'ordinaire, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. _

**« Ce qui veut dire que ... ? ****  
><strong>- Rien, mais en tout cas sache que je ne ferais pas partie de ces filles que tu mettras dans ton lit pour deux jours ! » <strong>**

Aller boum dans ta gueule, bouille d'amour. Mange toi ça.

**« Et pourquoi pas pour plus longtemps... ? ****  
><strong>- C'est une proposition ?<strong>  
><strong>- Peut-être bien... <strong>  
><strong>- Pour coucher avec toi ? Ce n'est pas super délicat tu sais.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, pas pour coucher avec moi non... » <strong>**

Gloups ! Haaaaaa help ! Help ! Help ! Help ! MAMAN !  
>Il se redresse doucement et décale légèrement ma tête de l'herbe, ce qui me fait m'assoir en face de lui, également assis, les genoux repliés.<p>

**« Tu sais Sora...****  
>- <strong>Hum ? <strong>**_Dis-je peu intéressée._**  
><strong>- Je t'aime bien.<strong>  
><strong>- Ben, moi aussi !<br>- Oui, mais... non rien.**  
><strong>- Quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>- Non mais… J'espère que t'as pas cru que je suis un gros con avec les filles. <strong>  
><strong>- Un peu quand même ! Enfin, pas gros, mais voilà… <strong>  
><strong>- Non mais je suis sérieux, au fond. <strong>  
><strong>- Attend, t'as déjà eu UNE histoire sérieuse ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais. <strong>  
><strong>- Combien de temps ça a duré ? <strong>  
><strong>- ... Heu... un mois ... <strong>  
><strong>- T'appelles ça sérieux ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ben attend ! Pour moi ouais ! <strong>  
><strong>- … <strong>  
><strong>- Nan mais voilà, faut pas que t'aies cette image de moi... <strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en fous on ne compte pas se mettre ensemble !<strong>  
><strong>- Qui sait... »<strong>**

Heu ? Pardon ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ! T'as entendu ça conscience ! TU ENTENDS ÇA ? _Je commenterais à la fin de cet épisode. Je ne veux pas détruire toute cette joie débordante euh, dès maintenant. _

**« C'est à dire ?****  
><strong>- Ben on ne peut pas calculer le futur.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais... »<strong>**

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Sirius.

**« ... mais non ! »**

BOOM. Son sourire s'efface presque aussitôt. J'adooooore le casser celui là.

**« Et pourquoi pas ? »**

Waaah l'air sérieux qu'il a prit ! Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il boude et tout, pour rigoler, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui balance des choses à la figure, mais non. Il me ferait presque peur. Je ne le connais pas, mais je ne suis pas habituée à le voir prendre un air sérieux.

**« Ben parce que déjà j'aime pas être prise pour une conne.****  
><strong>- Bah ? Qui te dit que ça arriverai si on était ensemble ? <strong>  
><strong>- Vu tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi ! Et puis même, faut qu'il y ait des sentiments, tu vois ! Pas forcement de l'amour, mais au moins des sentiments, une attirance. <strong>  
><strong>- Bah sympas! Dis que je ne t'attire pas !<strong>  
><strong>- Siriuuuus tu sais bien que c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu voulais dire quoi alors ?<strong>  
><strong>- Bah, par rapport à toi ! Si t'as pas de sentiments ni rien, ça sert à rien !<strong>  
><strong>- Ca veut dire que t'en a toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai pas dit ça… » <strong>**

Merde, je m'enfonce là ! Mais il est en train de vouloir me dire quoi lui ? Il me fait carrément peur là ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut de moi cette tache ! En tout cas, je ne veux pas sortir avec, s'il prend les filles pour des connes... non merci !

**« Tu l'a insinué.****  
><strong>- Nan !<strong>  
><strong>- Si.<strong>  
><strong>- Naaaaaan !<strong>  
><strong>- Siiiiii.<strong>  
><strong>- NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !<strong>  
><strong>- SIIIIIIIIIII.<strong>  
><strong>- Bon admettons que je l'ai « insinué » ? Ca fait quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ca veut dire que tu veux sortir avec moi. »<strong>**

Il comprend tout de travers lui, c'est pas croyable.

**« N'importe quoi. ****  
><strong>- Dis-moi le contraire alors... <strong>**_dit-il avec un sourire à faire tomber n'importe qui._»

PANIQUE A BORD !

**« Tu te crois irrésistible c'est ça ? ****  
><strong>- Dis-moi le contraire ! <strong>  
><strong>- Siriuuuuuus... ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! <strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi pas ? » <strong>**

Il se rapproché dangereusement de moi. Je me doutais de ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais je ne compte pas être un trophée de plus sur sa liste !  
>Je me reculais pour ne pas que la scène censée se passer arrive.<p>

**« T'es pas irrésistible tu sais ! ****  
><strong>- Prouve le moi. <strong>  
><strong>- J'n'ai aucune envie d'être un trophée sur ton tableau de chasse. »<strong>**

Il s'arrêta net.

**« Tu m'as mis une étiquette sur la tête « mec-qui-prend-les-filles-pour-des-maxis-connes » ou quoi ? ****  
><strong>- C'n'est pas moi qui t'es mit cette étiquette ! C'est toi qui te l'aies mise tout seul.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu veux que j'te dise un truc ?<strong>** _dit-il en s'allongeant, dans l'herbe, comme tout a l'heure. _  
><strong>- Quoi ?<strong> _Demandai-je en m'allongeant à mon tour comme tout à l'heure._  
><strong>- Je regrette la plupart des choses que j'ai fait aux filles ! <strong>**  
><strong>- C'est la meilleure. <strong>  
><strong>- Je crois que je faisais ça histoire de me prouver que j'étais capable de le faire.<strong>  
><strong>- Capable de faire du mal aux filles ?<strong>  
><strong>- Capable de mettre plein de filles dans mon lit, capable de plaire. <strong>  
><strong>- Et le grand amour ça ne t'attire pas ? <strong>  
><strong>- On est jeune. <strong>  
><strong>- Au moins un amour de jeunesse, enfin un peu plus qu'un soir dans ton lit, tu vois. <strong>  
><strong>- J'y aie jamais vraiment pensé.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- L'occasion ne se présentait pas. Toutes les filles que je rencontrais ne demandaient pas autre chose que de finir dans mon lit, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas entièrement fautif là-dedans. <strong>  
><strong>- Aucune n'a voulu aller plus loin ? Une histoire d'amour ? <strong>  
><strong>- Peut-être, mais elles ne me le faisaient pas savoir. Mais je ne crois pas. <strong>  
><strong>- Ha ouais ? <strong>  
><strong>- Aucune ne m'a jamais vraiment résisté, trop faciles. Mais ça pourrait changer...<strong>  
><strong>- C'est à dire ? <strong>  
><strong>- Ben c'est avec des filles comme toi que je voudrais avoir une histoire plus longue, par exemple. » <strong>**

Qu'il arrête de me faire des avances ! Je ne tomberai pas dans son piège ! _Tiens, on n'est pas encore en avril, pourtant tu nous sors un poisson d'avril en avance là. _C'est pas vrai, tu reviens avec tes vannes pourries… _Et toi tu redeviens débile à ce que je vois. Tu crois à ses avances et à ses phrases clichées toutes faites._

**« Ouais, mais moi je ne veux pas.****  
><strong>- Sympas.<strong>  
><strong>- Non mais voilà, soyons sérieux un peu, essaie de te trouver une vraie copine.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, tu sais.<strong>  
><strong>- Ha... »<strong>**

Je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Je ne veux pas, même si je l'aime, je ne veux pas c'est tout. Et puis il s'amuse juste là, il ne veut rien de sérieux.

**« Mais de toute façon on se connait presque pas ! ****  
><strong>« Ben, on peut apprendre à se connaitre.<strong>  
><strong>- Siriuuuuus.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu loupes ta chance chérie !<strong>  
><strong>- Chérie ? <strong>  
><strong>- Ben quoi !<strong>  
><strong>- … »<strong>**

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris sur ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas vraiment si Sirius était sérieux, ou s'il tentait juste sa chance, comme ça pour voir. C'est bizarre parce qu'il a bien compris que je n'étais pas de ces filles qui sont là que pour le cul. Peut-être qu'il espérait vraiment, qui sait ? Ouais, nan. _J'étais à deux doigts d'intervenir, je suis fière de voir que tu as encore toute ta raison. _Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché d'intervenir ? _Ben, j'étais à deux doigts, et comme je n'ai pas de doigts… _Non, oh mon Dieu non, tu n'as comme même pas dit cette… cette… Y'a pas de mots pour décrire ton degré d'acidité.  
>Enfin bref, quand je vais raconter ça aux filles ... elles vont me dire que je suis trop folle ! Mais bon, j'aurais dû faire quoi ? L'embrasser peut-être ? Non, je n'avais pas envie. Son coté macho-man ne me plait pas. Et puis... roh je ne sais pas ! Il a balancé ça d'une telle légèreté qu'au final je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux... Toute façon y'en a plein des garçons comme ça, qui parlent avec toi sans problème, qui sont hyper à l'aise et tout, ben moi ça me met pas forcement à l'aise ...<p>

**« Siriuuuus ?****  
><strong>- Ouiiiii ? <strong>  
><strong>- T'étais pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?<strong>**»

Pourquoi je dis ça moi ...

**« Un peu... » **

Un peu ? Ca veut dire quoi ça.

**« Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi...****  
><strong>- ... <strong>**_Il répond rien, alors je reparle. _**Tiens ! Ce n'est pas James là bas ?****  
><strong>- Où ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ben qui arrive au loin. <strong>  
><strong>- Ha si ! Peut-être bien ! » <strong>**

Il se rapproche de nous, il est maintenant à quelques mètres.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?****  
><strong>- Sympas l'accueil ! Enfaite, on a fini et Lily avait des choses à faire, alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rejoindre. Mais apparemment je suis de trop ! Sinon, vous avez fait quoi tous les deux ?<strong>** _dit-il en s'asseyant devant nous, en tailleur._  
><strong>- On a parlé...<strong>**  
><strong>- De quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>- Ben, de pas gr...<strong>  
><strong>- De nous !<strong>** _S'empressa dire Sirius en me coupant._»

C'est malin ! Il va croire des choses maintenant James !

**« Hein ? ****  
><strong>- Laisse. »<strong>**

Nous continuons à parler un peu, à bien rigoler, jusqu'à ce que 18h45 arrive. Je suis bien là. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il voulait réellement sortir avec moi, ou c'est juste un gars hyper rentre dedans et à l'aise sur ce genre de sujets ? Je finis par en venir à la seule conclusion possible : on doit toutes rencontrer un mec direct, dans sa vie ? Ben voilà, moi c'était fait, point final.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus comique. Savoir que nos amies font tout pour foutre en l'air la pseudo-romance qu'on veut avoir avec notre prince charmant tout en affirmant le contraire, ou feindre notre ignorance quant à leurs intentions malveillantes. Je sais que les jumelles voient cette relation future – ouais, je crois au mythe SorayaSirius et j'assume cet espoir fou, et alors- comme un danger imminent pour moi, et je le sens, même si elles se tuent à me jurer qu'elles feraient tout pour voire ce couple éclore devant leurs yeux débordants de larmes de joie… Alors que je sais que tout ce qui pourrait leur faire plaisir, concernant Sirius Black bien sûr, c'est de le voir souffrir au milieu d'une piscine remplie de filles aussi idiotes que dindes. Et vous savez ce qu'elles ont l'intention de faire pour empêcher leur meilleure amie en l'occurrence, MOI, de m'afficher avec l'autre demi dieu asphyxié du cerveau ? Non ? Bah moi non plus.  
>Et croyez-moi, j'ai peur.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimanche. Ah, ce que je les aime, ces dimanche. Je suis bien au chaud, sous mes couvertures, un bon feu qui fait ce petit bruitage, le <strong><em>« KR-KRCHH »<em>** que j'aime tant, comme quoi ça doit bien bruler là-dedans, et j'ai un bon livre d'une amie moldue entre les mains, « **Le miroir du mort**», brrr, de quoi te foutre les jetons. Et le temps qu'il fait dehors, ouuuuh, j'aime ! Il pleut des cordes, et moi je suis bien au chaud dans mes couvertures avec mon bouquin lugubre d'Agatha Christie au beau milieu de la salle commune vide de Gryffondor. Bien sur, la plupart de tout le monde devait être en train de bosser. Moi c'est hier que j'ai finit mes devoirs, na naa naaa !  
>Le temps passe, et après quelques tasses de thé ingurgitée, une envie pressente se fait ressentir. Je la combats encore un peu, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Mais je ne veux paaas quitter cet endroit tout chaud, je ne veux paaas ! En même temps, je ne veux pas non plus… hum, alors je laisse tout ici et je reviens dans pas longtemps. Bonne idée.<p>

**_LATER… (Genre, dix minutes)_**

Ah, c'est bon, je peux retourner à mon petit paradis sur terre, youplala, youplali. Voilà mon fauteuil adoré en face de la cheminée ! Oh, comme je suis contente ! Eh mais, attendez un peu, non, me dîtes pas que ce que je vois en face de moi en train de feuilleter MON bouquin, devant MON feu, sous MES couvertures toutes chaudes, dans MA place, me dîtes pas que c'est…

« **Un café ?** »

AAAAAAH non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Matthias, non, non, non et non ! Je veux un peu de calme cette après-midi, je vous en supplie mon Dieu !  
>Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'empare de la bouilloire et va la remplir dans la salle-de-bain. Ni une ni deux, je saute à ma place.<br>Il revient avec un plateau qu'il pose sur le guéridon à côté de mon fauteuil.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Math ? Tu devrais euh, je sais pas moi… Tenir compagnie à Jeremy, tiens ! Mais laisse-euh moi…  
>- Non, ça te ferais trop plaisir !<br>- Argh, tu m'énerves !** »

Il souffla sur son café trop chaud, but une gorgée. Je fis de même. AAAAH QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HORREUUUUR !

« **Mais c'est quoi ça ! **_M'exclamai-je avec une grimace à cause de l'arrière-gout amer.  
>- <em>**Euh, à tout hasard, du café.  
>- Mais c'est… AMER !<br>- C'est du café, au cas où l'info n'a pas encore atteint ton esprit.** »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et reposai ma tasse de café fumante sur la table basse. Après un court silence, il reprit :

« **Hier après-midi, alors que tu bossais, j'ai fait un tour avec Jeremy. J'ai vu Hagrid, il élève des hiboux de compétition… Il m'a proposé de m'emmener un jour les voir dans sa taverne !** »

Devant un tel enthousiasme, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Matthias a toujours été impressionné par ces bêtes. Il perd un temps fou à tout savoir sur eux. Mais hiboux en compet'… Jamais il n'a cherché là-dessus. Il fait peur parfois, mais je le trouve vraiment mignon quand il est concentré.

« **Tu sais bien que n'y connais absolument rien dans ce domaine !  
>- Moi non plus. Mais, d'après Sirius, ça ne pose aucun problème…<br>- Sirius ?  
>- Bah, avec Hagrid, ils ont déjà joué à ça plusieurs fois, même que Sirius adore les hiboux !<br>- J'ai remarqué…  
>- DONC, ça ne pose aucun problème que je ne sache rien !<strong> »

Encore une des idées bizarres de Sirius. _Pourquoi tu emploies « encore » ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de bizarre. _T'es lourde toi ! Laisse-moi au moins lui reprocher un truc, UN ! _Mais je suis pas lourde, je pèse rien justement !_ T'es lourde, t'es lourde, t'es vraiment lourde !

« **Matthias… Tu es là ? »**

Gneu ? C'est moi ou il m'a semblé que… Sirius ! De saisissement, je renversai ma tasse de café sur la table, éclaboussant le pantalon de Matthias. Bravo.  
>Sirius – mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !- entra dans la pièce et salua Matthias d'une bourrade amicale.<p>

« **Bonjour, Soraya, **_dit-il alors que Matthias disparaissait de nouveau avec la bouilloire dans la salle-de-bain.  
>- <em>**Au lieu de l'encourager à s'occuper des pigeons, tu pourrais lui trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant !  
>- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te plaire.<strong> »

Honteuse de mon attitude agressive, je me renfonce dans mon fauteuil sans répondre.

« **J'étais en train d'expliquer à Soraya que tu allais m'expliquer comment on entraîne les hiboux, **_dit Matthias qui revenait avec une autre tasse de café. Il en but une gorgée, et reposa sa tasse qu'il ne boira plus avec une grimace franchement marrante que malheureusement Matthias n'a pas eu loisir de voir – ou heureusement. C'est sur, le gout amer de ce café ne passe chez personne excepté Matthias. _**Si j'ai bien compris, dès qu'ils sont habitués à leur perchoir, on commence à les laisser sortir un peu tous les jours. Ensuite, on les emmène à quelques kilomètres de la volière pour… Comment tu dis déjà, Sirius ?  
>- Pour les lâcher. Il faut d'abord qu'ils prennent l'habitude d'être transportés en panier. Puis on les lâche à tour de rôle une fois par semaine pendant quelques mois, en augmentant la distance jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts pour leur premier vol.<strong> »

Sirius affectait de ne parler qu'à Matthias, et je me dis qu'il voulait sans doute me punir pour avoir émis des doutes quant au choix des activités de Matthias. N'importe quoi ce gars.

« **Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'entraîner des hiboux faisait partie des qualités d'un Black, **_dis-je sur un ton léger pour dissimuler mon irritation.  
>- <em>**Les Black savent tout faire… Au fait, Matthias, Hagrid possède un couple de jeunes pigeons avec lesquels tu pourras débuter.  
>- Sirius, c'est formidable !<strong> »

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Matthias paraissait fou de joie. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déçu.

« **Tu sais ce que dit le proverbe, **_me chuchota Sirius comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées._** Qu'importe qu'on ait perdu l'amour, l'essentiel est d'avoir aimé !** »

Dans le cas présent, « avoir essayé » était l'expression qui s'imposait.

« **Soraya doit commencer à s'ennuyer, **_dit Sirius, une heure plus tard. _**Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où il y a les jumelles sans doute. A toute à l'heure, Math ! »**

Comme je me dirigeais vers la porte, il me prit par le coude. Sa main était tiède.

« **A toutes, Math ! **_Répétai-je en franchissant le seuil, tremblant d'une émotion contenue._ »

Nous descendîmes les marches de l'escalier. Je ne savais même pas où Sirius m'emmenait. Je le suivais, comme s'il me guidait par la simple opération du saint esprit. Il eut un sourire empreint d'une certaine tristesse.

« **Toujours aussi soupçonneuse et agressive, hein ? Tu vois, cher docteur, je veux juste que ces deux dernières années, je m'amuse un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne sens vraiment pas mon futur, alors autant s'amuser, maintenant, avec des hiboux, et ton meilleur pote. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.** »

Les mots étaient tombés, tranchants, comme la lame d'un couperet. Sirius n'avait pas quitté le chemin qu'il empruntait des yeux et tout ce que je voyais de son visage, c'était son profil crispé et des lèvres étroitement serrées.  
>Je me sentis honteuse tout d'un coup. Pourquoi j'ai toujours ce besoin de le rabaisser, ou de mal le juger, pourquoi ?<p>

« **Excuse-moi… Je n'ai pas l'habitude… **_murmurai-je.  
>- <em>**L'habitude de quoi ?  
>- Mais… Mais… de tout ça ! »<strong>

Le brusque changement d'attitude que Sirius venait d'adopter me déconcertait autant que ma propre réaction.

« **Je sais pas comment faire. Je commets gaffe sur gaffe, je dis n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas bavarder cinq minutes avec toi sans t'énerver !  
>- Je ne suis pas énervé, Soraya. Juste étonné.<strong> »

J'attendis une explication qui ne vint pas, et ce fut en silence que nous poursuivîmes le chemin.  
>Je fus très soulagée quand nous nous approchâmes de la bibliothèque. Au moment où je me tournais pour ouvrir la portière, il me retint par le bras, et je tressaillis comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique.<p>

« **Tu es toujours comme ça avec les hommes ou seulement avec moi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, <strong>_murmurai-je, rouge d'embarras.  
><em>**- Je ne sais pas ! **_Répéta-t-il, moqueur._ »

J'eus envie de le gifler. Pourquoi cette volonté de m'humilier ? Au bord des larmes, je me sentis soudain comme une enfant, faible et désarmée, prisonnière d'une situation qui m'échappait totalement.  
>Sirius se rapprocha et me prit le menton pour m'obliger à lever la tête. Je lus dans ses yeux tant de tendresse, tant de chaleur, que je faillis éclater en sanglots.<p>

« **Soraya, tu es vraiment aussi inexpérimentée que tu le prétends ? Pourquoi ? »**

Il m'avait déjà posé la question, l'autre soir. Question à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu.

« **Pourquoi ? Je suis à demi arabe, je suis… étrangère, et très maladroite, **_lançai-je le défiant.  
>- <em>**Si maladroite que personne ne t'as invitée ?** »

Il paraissait tellement incrédule que je sentis de nouveau les larmes me picoter les yeux.

« **Avec ce visage-là ? Un visage à la Modigliani ! Tu veux me faire croire que personne ne s'est laissé envouter par un tel visage ?** »

Un Modigliani ! Je rougis sous ce compliment. Sirius le pensait-il vraiment ? Ou me disait-il tout ça juste pour passer le temps, et m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ? _Ah, enfin, Soraya redevient sensée !_

« **Personne ? **_Insista Sirius._ »

Abasourdie, complètement perdue, je n'avais plus aucune pensée cohérente.

« **Vraiment ?** »

Il se pencha et sa bouche effleura la mienne. A travers le brouillard de mes larmes, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une lueur étrange au fond des yeux gris qui me fixaient. Puis, de nouveau, il prit mes lèvres, avec avidité cette fois. Le souffle coupé, le cœur battant la chamade, je lui répondis avec une fougue dont je ne me croyais pas capable. J'avais l'impression de flotter quelque part, sur un nuage, en plein ciel. Il n'y avait plus que ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas.

« **Tu n'as peut-être pas une grande expérience, **_murmura Sirius contre ma joue, _**mais tu apprends vite, mon cher docteur. »**

**PDV Sirius Black**

Je l'ai eu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis arrivé à l'avoir aussi facilement. La prude, celle que tout le monde a toujours pris pour une conne coincée, bah voilà, je l'ai là, et faut dire qu'elle embrasse super bien n'empêche. Et puis, j'avoue qu'elle est jolie, pas belle, mais jolie, et que ses maladresses la rendent encore plus mignonne. Mais ce n'est qu'un coup, et elle est un peu trop chiante à mon gout. Et trop naïve. Deux, trois petits compliments par ci, un sourire par là, puis un regard de tombeur pour finaliser le projet en beauté, et elle te tombe dans les bras. Crois-moi ma belle, j'en ai connu des faciles, mais des comme toi… Espérons qu'elle ne me collera pas après. Espérons. Ça peut être dégueulasse ce que je fais. Mais voilà, je suis un garçon.  
>Et je l'admets, avec une fille, un garçon, c'est con.<p> 


End file.
